Melodies of Life
by Janiqua
Summary: A novelization of FFIX. What was supposed to be just a routine kidnapping leads to the greatest adventure of Zidane's life. To save the world, he and his friends embark on a journey filled with terrible danger and astonishing self discovery.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am, starting my third Final Fantasy Novel. My sister thinks I'm crazy… Oh well. Anyway, I don't own the game and I won't take credit for it. This is just for fun. That being said, I don't know how different it's going to be from the original game's script. As I already said, this is my third novel, so I know from experience my stuff won't be an exact replica. I invite you all to read it, even if you've already played the game, at least so you can review and help me improve my writing. Thanks so much!

**ooooooo**

**Final Fantasy IX**

**The Novel**

**ooooooo**

"Sarah!" Jane screamed, stumbling through the chaos that had, in the past few hours, swept over her home without warning. The sky was black overhead. A cyclone of wind and rain violently raged throughout the entire town, often pushing her off course, if not completely knocking her off her feet. Madain Sari had never seen a hurricane like this before, which only supplemented what was by far the greater terror.

Loud explosions sounded out through the night. However, compared to the crashing waves of the sea, the high, angry wails of the wind, the resounding thunder of collapsing structures, breaking apart into rubble while slamming heavily against the rock-strewn ground, those explosions were not prominent enough to warrant much attention. Jane was far more concerned by the actual flames that resulted from them. They burned around her, too hot, too fiery, to be quelled by the rain, especially with a whirlwind eager to nourish it, strengthen it, and spread it.

"Sarah!" she screamed again, her feet scraping across wet, slippery rock in a reckless endeavor to reach her small daughter. Cloaked in a heavy brown cape, with a hood drawn over her beautiful black hair, Sarah was clinging to a broken pillar, staring up at the sky. Upon reaching her, Jane scooped her into her arms, a task that no longer came easy. Sarah had always been a healthy, growing girl… and now she was shaking in fear.

Following her gaze, Jane pinpointed the giant, floating eyeball that looked down on them from the heavens, as if sent to administer judgment. It was hideous, with brown, scaly lids, a golden iris, and veins that completely covered its sclera. Faceless, it nevertheless seemed to be scrutinizing them, hatefully. Occasionally, it would shoot fire, blasting apart edifices, roads, and even people. It laid waste to everything, everyone, and Jane knew nothing would be spared. As bad as the hurricane was, the monster that hovered high above them was even worse; a giant beholder several times larger than the moon…

"Come, Sarah!" Jane half carried, half dragged her baby girl towards the dock. Visibility was terrible, but having spent her whole life in Madain Sari, Jane was ultimately able to find her way into the cavern that offered several sailboats shelter from the storm. It seemed no on else had taken advantage of this place; her people were no doubt gathering at the Eidolon Wall, desperately struggling to defend their home. They were Summoners, after all, every single one of them. Jane wanted to cry tears of shame for running away, for abandoning them like this, but what else could she do? Sarah was only six years old! She was too young and if protecting her made Jane a coward, she would choose to be a coward willingly.

Cutting the boat free from the dock, Jane helped Sarah climb in and pushed the vessel out of the cave. The fierce waves immediately shoved the boat towards the dangerous, protruding rocks of the cliff, but before it rammed against anything, it was caught by a current that swept it towards the open ocean. Sarah screamed as the force of that current tossed her against the port side.

"Hold on!" Jane screamed as she raised the sail. It quickly caught the wind and after that, they needed only to ride out the storm. Jane, however, could not breathe easily. The rain was blinding her – or was it splashing seawater that sprayed her face? Salt assaulted her tongue and it was not at all flavorful. Jane glanced back over her shoulder, saw nothing but fire and ash, for even the monstrous eye had disappeared behind a cloud of smoke, and again felt horribly compelled to reduce herself to tears. She could, however, only pray that her people survived.

The boat rose and fell, crashing against treacherous waves as the tempest tossed it farther and farther from land. Sarah was screaming, for she had never been out on the water in the midst of a storm before, much less a fully fledged hurricane. Jane could think of only one sure way to calm her, as she always calmed her after a horrible nightmare.

_"A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony," _she sang, starting from the chorus as she couldn't quite remember the verses, considering the circumstances. _"And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds! Forever and beyond."_

Repeating the refrain over and over again as loudly as she could, so Sarah might hear, she prayed for safe passage and held on tight. The sea was perilous, but it was their only hope, and so, terrified, they sailed onward straight into the great unknown.

**ooooooo**


	2. Alexandria

**ooooooo**

**Ten Years Later**

Of all the ships soaring over the imperial city of Alexandria, there were none that could compete with the Prima Vista. A theater ship that flew with the same grace and dignity borne by the winged mermaid who sat forever on her bow, she defied gravity through Mist and four propellers, each of which sat upon high poles that rose up from the top of rotund towers boasting spectacular bay windows. Literally a refined playhouse built on the back of a boat, the Prima Vista turned more heads as she prepared to land than even the Queen's Red Rose, which was truly an accomplishment. Who in their right minds would ever dream that such a wondrous craft could possibly be owned by a group of thieves?

Sliding down a freshly polished wooden ladder, deep within the heart of the vessel, a young man swaggered confidently towards one of the lower cabins. Dressed in blue pants, a sleeveless white shirt beneath a green vest, with a cravat and a ribbon tied around his neck, he wore gray boots and gloves with enormous blue cuffs. His thick, but tidy blonde hair nearly reached his shoulders, his blue eyes gleamed with mischief, and his monkey tail rose up behind him quite cheerfully. Around his waist, he carried a single dagger and though it was within easy reach, he expected little need for it.

Pushing his way in through the cabin door, the young man was met by complete and utter darkness. Guessing he was the first to arrive, he easily located the table at the center of the room, where he was able to light a candle. The Prima Vista was his home away from home and had been, off and on, for years now. He knew it just about as well as he knew the back of his own hand and when he turned around to hop onto the table, more than prepared to sit and wait for the time being, he glanced down at the elaborate rug Ruby had ordered specially made, where the name "Tantalus" had been embroidered. Tantalus… his life, his family.

"Someone there?"

The voice, familiar and easily recognizable, came from behind him. Turning, he greeted the newcomer with a quick, enthusiastic wave. "Just little old me!"

"Hey, Zidane," Blank grinned, dressed entirely in brown with a band strapped over his eyes. Tall and lanky, he had flaming red hair and carried a broadsword with as much ease as one might carry a butter knife. Having known Zidane since childhood, he often thought of him as a brother and definitely as a best friend. "You sure are late!"

"Really?" he asked as Marcus, who wore a blue costume and red bandana, joined them, closely followed by Cinna, an older, uglier, snout-nosed, bearded man who wore a white hat and who always, always, always traveled with his favorite hammer. Together, the four of them made up a fairly large portion of the Tantalus family and Zidane honestly couldn't hold back his fondness for them, no matter how many times he ran off in search of something more. "And here I thought I was the first to arrive. So where's the boss?"

"Ain't here yet," Cinna replied with a shrug, while Blank lightheartedly threatened to shove Zidane off the table – as if he could! Zidane was sorely tempted to shove him back when the door to the cabin practically flew off its hinges. What appeared to be a surprisingly small blue dragon leapt towards them while letting out a surprisingly mighty roar. Startled, Cinna squealed and inadvertently jumped towards the table. Crashing into Zidane, they both toppled unceremoniously onto the floor, which caused both Blank and the dragon to burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Nice one, boss," Marcus retorted, helping Cinna climb back to his feet even as Zidane flipped himself gracefully upright. "Did you get that mask from Ruby or something?" That she would have a dragon costume surprised absolutely none of them. She loved drama, theater, and acting about as much as they loved adventure and was looking forward to playing the part of a beautiful princess locked away in a tower guarded by a dragon about as much as they were looking forward to their next escapade. Oh, but they did have fun together.

Pulling off his mask, Baku, their notorious leader, and incidentally Zidane's one real guardian, held up his goggles only long enough to wipe tears of glee from his eyes. He was an enormous fellow, with a thick purple beard and moustache, two tall, furry ears, and a snout-like nose similar to Cinna's. Though he did carry a blade, the truth was he really didn't need one. After all, Zidane had personal experience getting pummeled by the man's gigantic fist. "All right!" he presently said through his laughter. "Let's get this meeting started, already!" Walking towards the far end of the cabin, where the door to the meeting room stood open, Baku shoved Marcus good-naturedly to the floor. "Watch your tone with me, boy!"

"Yeah," Marcus grumbled. "Right." Blank chuckled in genuine amusement as they followed their boss into the meeting room. As always, a table had been made ready for them with a few plates of old bundt cake and gysahl pickles – Cinna often complained that it was too difficult to think on an empty stomach. In addition to the snacks, a model stood replicating the castle in Alexandria. It really was beautiful – perhaps not as spectacular as Lindblum's, but in its own right. Positioned up in the castle's own personal box seat, for the Royal House of Alexandria absolutely treasured classical theater and sponsored as many performances as possible, there were two small replicas of the Queen and Princess.

"Here's the plan!" Baku announced without preamble. "Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves – that's us! – is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria! Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!" He picked up the doll of a lovely black-haired girl dressed in a dazzling silver gown. Zidane had no difficulty whatsoever imagining her lying peacefully beneath the warm covers of the bed Ruby had set up for her, with him guarding her, gallantly watching her sleep until the effects of the sleeping weed wore off. Maybe she'd fancy him upon waking…

"Listen up!" Cinna cut into his thoughts after swallowing a mouthful of cake. "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria and when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to be your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria!" Zidane, who took credit for most of this plan, winked knowingly at Marcus right as Cinna told him to break a leg. "'Cause you're playin' the lead!" As usual.

"Leave the actin' to me!" Marcus was no amateur. "Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane!" They always got stuck with the dirty work, not that they minded. In fact, they took that opportunity to grin at each other. Truth be told, most of this meeting was merely a formality. They all knew what their roles were, they'd only been working with each other for years. Zidane helped Baku strategize. Marcus set up a diversion. And Zidane teamed up with Blank to get the job done. The rest of Tantalus, namely Cinna, Ruby, and the Nero brothers, pitched in wherever they could and they had fun doing it. There was no better life. They were free, they were daring, and they were happy. Who could ask for more?

"I'll distract the audience from the backstage with these little buggers," Blank stated, holding up a container of bugs while shuddering despite himself. "I can't stand oglops!" He took a deep breath, dropping the container back on the floor where he had found it. He smiled ruefully at Baku. "But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that," he turned to beam at his partner in crime, "will be your cue, Zidane!"

Zidane nodded, resolutely. That was when he'd kidnap Princess Garnet, the most beautiful girl Alexandria had ever seen. It would certainly be the start of a very wild ride, there was no denying that.

**ooooooo**

Twilight was falling over the city of Alexandria. The sky that had, just a short while ago, been so brilliantly crimson now turned pink, a color that gradually continued to fade as evening approached. Not usually known for its dazzling nightlife, citizens and tourists alike were left in awe by the city's meticulous efforts to prepare for one late evening of pure entertainment, in celebration of Her Royal Highness, Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday. Banners had been raised; colorful, triangular party flags lined the sides of buildings and towers; there were balloons and vendors, and hundreds of men and women dressing up, feeling high spirited and frivolous. It was as if the circus had come to town.

"Honorable nobles of Treno!" a herald welcomed a group of lords and ladies from the southern city. "Castle Alexandria is this way!" He turned and led them through the plaza, towards the bridge that crossed the moat. On the way, they passed by dozens of unsupervised little children taking full advantage of the festivities by playing in the streets with their friends. Some jump-roped, some played chase, some played cards, and some tossed fistfuls of seeds onto the cobblestone, laughing happily as multiple pigeons flew down to investigate.

One little boy, however, stood alone in the middle of a busy street, staring up at the airship in something of a daze as it prepared to land before the castle. What must it be like, traveling in such a craft? He could only wonder… It must sure beat walking everywhere.

Dressed in a blue coat, green and white striped pants, wearing boots, gloves, and a large, pointy brown hat, Vivi oftentimes felt invisible. He had been alone ever since his grandpa died, but more than that, he knew he didn't belong. Faceless, he had two yellow eyes that looked very much like two round lights glowing through an unfathomable darkness. No one in Alexandria resembled him; he was a curious oddity that never warranted so much as a second glance. Vivi had grown used to it, he was used to being alone, though he couldn't say he liked it. Ever since his grandpa died, there had been an emptiness within him, a terrible longing and infinite loneliness…

But no! His grandpa told him not to be sad, so that was the end of it. He had come to Alexandria with a ticket to see "I Want to be your Canary," by Lord Avon and he was determined to enjoy it, one way or another. Setting off briskly down the road, Vivi was slowly starting to feel up again when all of a sudden he tripped and landed flat on his face. The cobblestone was hard and he got sand in his eyes, but a little girl who witnessed the fall ran towards him quickly to help him get back up.

"Are you awright?" she asked in a decidedly babyish voice. Glancing at her, Vivi saw that she was dressed in pink and had pigtails; she must have been five or six. "Here!" she said, handing him a ticket when she saw he hadn't been hurt. "You dwropped it!" Taking it back in his gloved hand, Vivi blinked, looking back at the girl in surprise, just in time to see her grin and wave. "Bye-bye!" Before he could so much as thank her, she was running down the street as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her. Vivi envied the ease with which she ran; _he_ had always been so clumsy, for as long as he could remember.

Sighing, he started back down the street, gradually making his way into the plaza while trying not to look anyone else in the eye. Little did he know, another young boy, who felt more comfortable in the city streets, but who was every bit as much a stranger to Alexandria, was following him in considerable interest.

Crossing to the center of the plaza, Vivi stood in front of the large, multicolored tent that served as a ticket booth. All he needed now was access to the castle and supposedly the Ticketmaster was providing passes to those fortunate enough to have a ticket for the show. Handing it up to the dog-faced man, Vivi thought about the play, wondering what the actors would look like, what the music would sound like, and if Queen Brahne would enjoy it, when his reveries were suddenly, quite rudely, interrupted by a frustrated exclamation.

"What is this?" the Ticketmaster demanded, glaring down at Vivi in disapproval. "A fake? Have you any idea how many fakes I've dealt with today? Off with you!" And before Vivi had a chance to so much as object, the Ticketmaster tore up the small slip of paper and turned away. Horrified, wondering how in the world he had ended up with a fake ticket, Vivi stepped away from the tent. What was he going to do now?

"Hey you! Shrimp!"

Turning, he watched as a kid about his size, dressed in a blue shirt and red overalls, wearing a red hat over a long, pointed nose that made him look astonishingly like a rat, waved his arm. Vivi blinked and waddled towards the strange kid, who immediately turned and raced down a side street that appeared to house mostly residences. Unsurprisingly, the place was all but deserted; aside from a man on top a ladder, fixing a crooked sign, the rat kid, and Vivi himself, there was no one else in sight.

Abruptly, the rat kid turned and stepped towards Vivi, getting right in his face. "You've got a phony ticket!" he accused, making it sound like a full-blown crime. Vivi hadn't meant to do anything wrong! "Don't cha?" he went on, suddenly sounding matter-of-fact. "I saw the guy tell you it was a fake."

Vivi stuttered, intimidated by the kid's exuberance. "Y-yeah… it is…"

"Whew!" the man on the ladder fixing the sign took a deep breath, wiping sweat from his brow. "That should do it." He climbed down, packed up his tools, and strutted away. The rat kid, however, paid him little attention.

"I can get you in to see the show," he informed the young boy conspiratorially. "But… you gotta do whatever I tell you. You gotta be my slave. Whaddya say?"

S-slave? Vivi hesitated, not entirely sure he wanted to be put into bondage, but it had been a long time since he'd had a companion and if the kid could get him a seat to see the play… "All right."

"Awesome!" the kid punched Vivi's shoulder playfully. "Now, for your first assignment…" He turned away from Vivi, who followed slowly while rubbing his shoulder. What kind of things would he be asked to do? The rat kid glanced at the ladder that had so recently been abandoned, regarded it for a moment, and then waved Vivi back towards the plaza. "Go stand over there and see if anyone's comin'!" Vivi nodded, wondering what the plan was. Trying not to trip again, he waddled over to the end of the street and looked around. Most of the people he saw were other children; the few adults who actually were nearby stood in line for a Ticketmaster who was as impatient as ever. Apparently, Vivi wasn't the only one to have placed his faith in something counterfeit.

"All clear?" the rat kid asked from the ladder. Turning, Vivi waved his arm in confirmation. The rat kid jumped in excitement. "Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!" Blinking, Vivi watched as the kid struggled to pick up the ladder. Hefting it up over his head, he carried it off down the street. Curious, Vivi hurried after him.

"Into the steeple!" the rat kid ordered, somehow sensing Vivi's presence behind him. They turned off the street together and made for a small bell tower. After placing the ladder down, leaning it against the side of a wall, and holding it steady, the kid gestured for Vivi to climb up. "Could be dangerous," he explained. "You go first."

Slightly apprehensive, Vivi started up the ladder. As the rat kid said, it was by no means steady. The wood looked old and warped. Feeling slightly dizzy, he stepped onto the circular landing directly underneath a large bell. Vivi considered ringing it… and then glanced down at the rat kid, wondering how he'd get up. After all, no one was there to try holding the inevitably unsteady ladder steady for him… It no longer just _could_ be dangerous… it _was_ dangerous. Was that why the kid had told Vivi to go up first?

Despite the risk, the rat kid nevertheless climbed up the wobbling ladder, and he did so with enough confidence and ease to make it look simple. Vivi stared; he had to be some kind of daredevil. Yes, yes, he must have been a daredevil. He was climbing up onto the roof. Vivi gawked; why was he climbing onto the roof?

"Come on!" the kid glanced back down at him and reached out his hand. "You gotta get up here!" Vivi hesitated again, but when the kid insisted, he took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. The world seemed to tilt precariously and Vivi, for a moment, thought he was going to be sick. Once again, the kid somehow seemed capable of sensing this. "Lemme guess… You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" When Vivi failed to answer, the kid took that as a confirmation. He nodded understandingly. "It's okay. Just pretend you're on the ground." And with that, he started crawling across the roof.

Everything looked red on top of the city. The buildings all had terracotta roofs and the way their architecture seemed to undulate reminded Vivi of the ocean. Of course, the handsomest sight of all emerged from the center of that ocean. Castle Alexandria. Made entirely of stone, the incredible citadel had balconies on every level, as well as long galleries with iron balustrades and stone pillars. Tined towers rose towards the sky – the four tallest of which stood on every corner, overlooking the entire city – and at the very center of the castle, a shimmering crystal spire all but pierced the heavens. One thing, Vivi realized, despite his fear of heights, was definitely for sure: the view from the rooftops was positively magnificent.

"That's it!" the rat kid nodded encouragingly, glancing over his shoulder to check up on his companion, whose awe had all but eliminated his discomfort. Reaching the edge of the roof, they discovered a long wooden board someone seemed to have left on the terracotta. Working together, they extended it out over the street below like a bridge leading to the roof of the opposite building. "And look! We're not the only ones up here!" Sure enough, as they made their way across, they could clearly pinpoint dozens of other families and groups of friends venturing towards the castle. Vivi felt a moment's longing when he saw them all together, happy and excited, but then remembered he wasn't anymore alone now than they were.

"I'm Vivi," he promptly told the rat kid, following him up and over the roof towards the next wooden board that someone preceding them had already employed as a link to the next building. They were making good time; the castle was only a few more streets away and the rat kid was growing jubilant.

"Kinda funny name," he cheerfully pointed out. "Mine's Puck. Pleased to meetcha!"

The pleasure was all Vivi's. He couldn't remember ever having a friend before, aside from his grandpa, that was, and the prospect of having one now left him feeling warm and satisfied. Somehow, he just knew he was precisely where he was supposed to be. His grandpa had told him not to be sad, he was on his way to see what promised to be the greatest show in the world, and he wasn't alone anymore. All was well.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** So tell me what you think! I appreciate it!


	3. Garnet's Resolve

**ooooooo**

Night had fallen over the city of Alexandria. In the skies above, two full moons glistened brightly, one silver and the other red, but both reflecting incandescently off the cumulus clouds. The air was warm and sizzling with anticipation, for Lindblum's most famous theater ship, the Prima Vista, had descended into the castle's outer bailey.

The balconies and galleries of the citadel were filled by noblemen and women, as well as by Alexandrian commoners fortunate enough to secure passes that allowed them entry. Everyone else in the kingdom had to make do with whatever other seats they could scrounge, which generally placed them up on the rooftops of surrounding edifices. As long as they were above the airship, they could gaze down at its uppermost, outer deck, where the play was to be performed.

At the center of that deck, there stood a raised, circular platform, lined by arcades, that glittered with festive lights. Musicians sat in those arcades with their backs to the audience, gazing up at their section's conductor, waiting for their cues to begin. On that night, the honor had fallen upon Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto, to signal the commencement.

Dressed in chain mail beneath a full suit of body armor, wearing gauntlets, boots, and a metal hat that sported a long, white feather, Captain Steiner watched the proceedings with an indifferent, almost apathetic frown hardening his wide face and set jaw. Serious to a fault, well aware of General Beatrix's poised, charismatic attendance, he was determined to perform each and every one of his duties with all the efficiency and competence befitting a Knight of his caliber. Nothing would distract him, nothing would divert him, he had to remain on guard, constantly alert and ready to combat anything that might displease his Queen.

But what about Her Royal Highness, Princess Garnet? Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Steiner could quite plainly see that she was upset, despondent, possibly even near tears. As always, she looked exquisite in her silver gown. Her raven black hair, decorated by an ornate crystal diadem, ran like silk down her back, her complexion was flawless, and there was a depth to her chestnut eyes that spoke of wisdom far surpassing her sixteen years. They said she was educated in the art of summoning, though Steiner had never actually seen her call an eidolon himself. Instead, she kept to her books, always reading, always studying, always dreaming. Lately, however, it seemed something awful was afflicting her, so much so that even the great Lord Avon's masterful scripts failed to bring her any joy.

_The poor child is still devastated over the loss of her father._ For what else could it be? It would break the people's hearts, should they ever discover their much beloved princess's current condition. Something had to be done and if reading a script was not enough to please the girl, then maybe attending an actual performance, with music and dramatization and ambiance, would do the trick. Steiner sincerely hoped so, as he held up his broadsword and swung it forward, signaling the stage managers to get the performance underway.

There was an immediate eruption of stage fireworks. Confetti sprinkled into the audience as the overture began. Queen Brahne, an enormous woman with rough, grayish blue skin, gasped in open amazement before grinning widely, as if she were a little girl who had never before in her entire life seen the inspiring, captivating magic of the theater. It never got old for her, she never grew tired with it. Wearing heavy make-up, garish jewelry, a royal red robe trimmed with expensive furs, and an extravagant golden headdress, Her Majesty in no way resembled her beautiful daughter, and yet the people loved her. As she clambered to her feet and began dancing to the music, waving her red fan, while laughing in the midst of thunderous applause, Steiner felt confident that everything was as it should be in the universe. There was peace between kingdoms, Her Majesty and the people of Alexandria were affluent and clearly content, and by this time tomorrow, Princess Garnet would be her old self again. He was sure of it.

For the first time since the evening's entertainment began, Steiner allowed a triumphant smile to cross his face.

**ooooooo**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Baku exclaimed, standing center stage on the deck of the Prima Vista, with violins playing lightly and gracefully in the background, even as a hush came over the audience. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus."

Perched up in her royal box seat, beside her mother's throne, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros could have easily recited Lord Avon's prologue to "I Want to be your Canary." Of all the brilliant playwright's compositions, none could compare with the story of Marcus and Princess Cornelia. It was truly genius and had captivated Garnet since she was a child. _"She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with his sovereign."_ There were any number of ways in which the play could begin; it all depended on the edition the director had chosen to produce, which was the beauty Lord Avon's work. No two stage performances could ever be exactly alike, but he had taken that one step farther. With multiple versions of the same story, each in some way different from the rest, audiences could easily be led to believe that somehow, this time, Marcus and Cornelia would triumph. But they were so easily fooled, for Lord Avon never rewrote the final act. His conclusions were always the same, and yet, somehow, that just made the suspense all the more gripping… and the epilogue all the more moving.

Garnet, however, had long since memorized each of his editions. All she needed to hear were those four sentences to know exactly what would happen, when, and how. She could not be fooled, especially tonight. She could not afford to be naïve.

"And now!" Baku went on to announce, holding out his arms. "Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Royal Highness, Princess Garnet, noble ladies, noble lords, and our rooftop viewers…" He paused for dramatic effect and sure enough, the crowd seemed to collectively inhale. "Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to be your Canary!'" There was a loud applause and Baku made his exit. Glancing down at her playbill, Garnet read that he was the leader of Tantalus and that he would be taking on the role of the King, Cornelia's father. He certainly had the presence for it, that much was sure. One day, if everything worked out all right, Garnet would have to invite Tantalus back to Alexandria with a profuse apology for missing what had promised to be a spectacular performance.

Rising quietly to her feet, so as to not disturb anyone else from the show, Garnet slipped towards the wide, red carpeted corridor behind her mother's throne that led off the balcony and back into the castle. The two great, cedar wooden doors of the balcony both stood open, much to her relief. It would have been troublesome, asking Captain Steiner to assist her. He would have required an explanation she was not prepared to give, as to why she would walk out on her own birthday celebration, especially considering the evening's entertainment. Fortunately, he was standing at such attention that he didn't notice her leave, although she did feel General Beatrix's eyes on her back. No matter. The head of the Alexandrian army knew her place better than the Pluto Knight knew his, and she would not hinder the princess unless she was ordered to by Brahne.

Having safely left the balcony, Garnet hastened down the corridor, with its marble floor and suits of armor and candle chandeliers, towards the castle's foyer, the largest part of the fortress. Its ceiling was high and both the second and third floor landings wrapped around it, leading to a grand staircase on the far side, where a statue of Queen Brahne resided over all. Garnet paused for a moment, staring across the room at that statue of her mother. There really was no resemblance, she thought to herself, sorrowfully. Not anymore. The woman depicted by that statue had a kind, courageous heart. But now… her mother was practically a stranger. Garnet didn't know her, didn't recognize her, and wasn't even certain she could be trusted. She had learned how times changed when her father died, but not even that had prepared her for the transformation a single year could bring about in a woman such as Brahne. It frightened her, so much so that she had to seek out council – council that could not be found in Alexandria.

"Please understand," she whispered, gazing forlornly at her mother's statue. "I'm doing this for you." With a heavy heart, she made her way around the landing towards the cedar doors that led into the royal apartment, where a warm fire blazing in the parlor's fireplace uplifted her more than she would have expected. This was her home. She had so many memories, memories with her mother and father, a happy family… how she missed those days…

The Queen's quarters lay behind a great white door to her right. They were the most luxurious quarters in the entire city, or so she'd been told. One day, her mother often said, she would be Queen and then she would inherit them, but Garnet couldn't imagine ever giving up her own room. Located up in the tower, it was the one haven she had left these days, unaffected by the past year's cruelty, by Brahne's unexpected switch from peaceful ruler to vindictive tyrant, which could be seen clear as day everywhere else in the castle, and especially unaffected by that… stranger.

He'd been prowling around the castle for months now and sometimes even intruded on her when she studied in the library. He gave her the chills, despite his impeccable manners and chivalrous conduct. He was on very good terms with her mother, though Garnet remained ignorant of the details surrounding their alliance. She didn't even know his name! When they spoke, it was only ever in the library where he might ask after a book and she would respond as quickly as possible, her stomach clenching, unable to meet his gaze. Sitting stiffly in her chair, she would pretend to be absorbed in her studies, hoping he would not address her again, until he left and it was safe once more. But it was never safe. Too distressed, unable to concentrate, Garnet would leave her books and go in search of sanctuary elsewhere. Unfortunately, her room seemed to be the only part of the castle offering her that anymore.

Climbing the spiral stairs that led to the top of the tower where she had lately been confining herself, Garnet tried to put that foreboding stranger out of her thoughts and mind. She knew, she could somehow sense, that he was a part of the problem, a big part, but until she reached Lindblum, that problem could not be solved. First, she had to focus on escaping.

Her room was smaller, even plainer, than one might have expected, but nevertheless comfortable and inviting. A few of her favorite books, including the original script to "I Want to be your Canary," sat on the desk across from her four-poster bed and a beautiful looking glass hung on the stone wall over her bureau. Already feeling homesick – when would she see this room again? – Garnet took off her diadem and placed it carefully on her desk. Then, she removed her necklace and gloves, setting them down beside the diadem, and struggled out of her gown. After all, if she was going to be running away, she should at least be somewhat disguised.

Donning a white bodice with long, loose-fitting sleeves, as well as orange leggings that became like a jumper, strapped over her shoulders, Garnet placed a black, velvet choker around her neck, slipped into red boots, and grabbed a pair of matching gloves. Clasping a barrette into her hair, she pulled a white mage's robe, decorated with pink triangles, over her head and turned towards the stairs. It was time to go. And yet…

Garnet hesitated, glancing back at her desk longingly. Her small pile of books seemed to be calling out to her and she would have liked nothing better than to just forget about this foolishness, forget that anything was wrong in the kingdom, and just carry on with her studies as a respectable princess should. Girls of her status only ran away for love and she had not been fortunate enough to experience that. What did she think she was doing? Alexandria was not yet her responsibility. Who did she think she was fooling? She belonged here. She ought to be sitting beside her mother, watching Tantalus perform "I Want to be your Canary," like the good little girl she had always been.

_"If I might ask… what business is it you have with my mother?"_

She had been reading outside one afternoon, on a marble bench in one of the castle's many courtyards, when she noticed the stranger watching her. They had never been formally introduced. When they passed in the corridors, she turned her head away from him, when he appeared in the library, she pretended not to see him, and generally, whenever he spoke to her, she did her best to terminate the conversation as quickly as possible. It was not discourtesy, it was closer to submission. The man intimidated her and the worst part about it was that, somehow, she got the impression he took great pleasure in her timidity.

On that afternoon, however, several months ago, when she spotted him with her in the courtyard, she somehow managed to work up the nerve to question him, but only after he apologized for interrupting and had turned back towards the castle. Pausing, he glanced back at her with an ever elusive smile. _"Trouble yourself not with matters of the state, your highness. They do not befit a princess. It is the Queen's duty to govern. Happily, your duty is to the arts."_

_"I will be Queen one day,"_ Garnet could remember objecting, to which the stranger's smile twisted into an ironic smirk. Facing her completely, he bowed at the waist, clearly amused and patronizing.

_"It is as you say, princess," _he allowed, straightening back up. _"But I would have your mother live a long, healthy life and I would have you spared from the burdens that come with power and sovereignty. Keep to your books. You are still too young for such unfortunate, yet inevitable disillusionment." _He had left her then, for she had lost her unexpected burst of bravado and sat cowed and confused by his reprimand.

What if he was right? Surely Brahne knew what she was about. The Queen had always been wise and even now held the people's confidence, respect, and devotion. What did Garnet know about ruling a kingdom? It wasn't her place to question…

Don't think that! She mustn't let this stranger influence her so! Already he frightened her, but if, on top of that, he also made her hesitate and doubt herself, it wouldn't be long before he dominated her completely. She couldn't allow that to happen. It was time to go! She pushed her way forward, all but running down the stairs.

Taking her leave of the castle's royal chambers, she crept back around the foyer and pressed on towards her mother's throne room. Also not as grand as one might expect, it was a large, square room with a low ceiling. Cold, damp, and slightly musty, its stone floor was covered by an old red carpet, on which a large rose had been embroidered, and its walls were adorned with faded tapestries. Two vacant thrones stood by the fireplace on a dais in the far, left-hand corner.

It had been a long time since Queen Brahne had last permitted Garnet into this room. Generally, it was where she met to discuss whatever it was she discussed with the stranger, or to strategize with General Beatrix, or to hear the petitions of her people, but it was not a place for a young princess to spend her time. Nevertheless, Garnet couldn't leave without her birthright, the Royal Pendant, the greatest treasure of Alexandria.

According to her studies, long, long ago, a mighty eidolon known as Alexander was summoned to Gaia. As powerful as he was, however, it soon became necessary, for the sake of all humanity, to seal him in a crystal, which was then split into four shards. The Silver Pendant became Alexandria's, the Falcon Claw was given to Lindblum, where it then became the kingdom's royal crest, the Desert Star was given to Burmecia, the realm of eternal rain, and the Memory Earring was kept by the tribe that summoned Alexander in the first place. Through the course of history, however, both the Earring and the tribe itself became lost, mostly forgotten, and when Burmecia broke into civil war, the Desert Star was taken to Cleyra. Garnet did not know what would happen should the four shards ever be reunited, but that was not why she required the Pendant.

She required it because it had been entrusted to her by both her parents before her father's death. But then, about a year ago, when that stranger first came to the castle and first spoke with the Queen, Brahne had summoned Garnet to her side, demanding that the Pendant be returned. The greed Garnet had seen in her mother's face upon giving up the crystal had not only upset her greatly, but had also frightened her. Since then, she had seen traces of it more and more often, a terrible greed all but possessing the Queen, particularly when the stranger called. Whatever was happening now, to Alexandria's beloved ruler, the stranger was a part of it and the Royal Pendant was a part of it. Therefore, it stood to reason that if the crystal could have such a terrible affect on her mother, then depriving her of it would actually be in her best interests. Garnet was doing it all for the sake of her mother and so would not, _could_ _not_ leave without it.

Hastening towards Brahne's throne, Garnet fell to her knees and pulled open the small, secret compartment at the base of the chair. Inside, there lay a small chest that she took in her hands. Carefully opening it, she was relieved to find the Pendant resting passively on the velvety bottom of the chest. "Forgive me, mother." She picked it up delicately; a large, white, transparent crystal capable of catching sunlight, hanging from a long, heavy chain that she immediately, upon yanking off her hood, pulled over her head. The Pendant fell against her stomach and she was quick to conceal it beneath her white robe, even as she lifted her hood back into place. She had what she had come for. All she needed to do now was stow away onboard the Prima Vista and try to reach her Uncle Cid.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Hoping for reviews, as always!


	4. Unforeseen Developments

**ooooooo**

"They really seem to be enjoying the show," Zidane commented as he, Blank, Marcus, and Cinna waited below deck for their cues. At that moment, Baku and the Nero brothers, otherwise known as King Leo and his royal advisers, were upstage considering the possibility of Princess Cornelia wedding the neighboring kingdom's Prince Schneider, who was known for his cruelty, but who would only settle for peace if given the girl. She was to be literally locked up; a canary in a cage too small for her to spread her wings, as a painful reminder of the poem she had written for Marcus, her one true love.

_"Make me thy canary to keep me forever in the cage of thy bosom…"_

During negotiations, Schneider, taken in by Cornelia's beauty, had snuck into her quarters in the middle of the night to watch her sleep, only to discover the poem clutched tightly in her hand. Curious, he gently took it from her, careful not to disturb her, but when he read the words she'd written, his greed and his desire heightened considerably. She was in love with another man, which presented him with a challenge, and he never backed down from a challenge.

The following morning, upon resuming negotiations, Schneider demanded that Marcus be killed and that he be given Cornelia's hand in marriage. King Leo had a fortnight to consider, by which time Schneider would return for his prize. As he and his men left the castle, the princess, along with the nurse who had looked after her since her mother's death, came to see him off, as was befitting a proper hostess. She had not known what was in store for her until he mounted his white horse and looked down at her one last time. _"Until we meet again, my little canary." _Cornelia, who had assumed she'd misplaced her poem, suddenly realized it had been taken from her, and was overcome with fear for Marcus. Because of this, she tried to flee the castle, to find him and warn him, but was captured by her father.

Meanwhile, soldiers were sent to the village, with orders to kill the peasant and all who tried protecting him. While King Leo might hesitate before giving up his one and only daughter to a man like Schneider, he had never intended on allowing her to marry Marcus in the first place, and so murdering him was not a problem. What he hadn't counted on, however, was that Marcus, peasant or not, was by no means just a simple commoner. He was an extraordinary hero with friends such as Alastair, played by Zidane, and Nicholas, played by Cinna, and even James, played by Blank. When the soldiers came for Marcus, there was a skirmish… with casualties on both sides…

Several bolts of lightning overhead – the Prima Vista was capable of quite stunning special effects, courtesy of Lindblum's Regent Cid Fabool IX – signaled Zidane, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna to enter upstage. Drawing sharpened, authentic swords – they had to make it look believable – they bounded out onto the deck, which was set up to look like a castle bailey, surrounded by battlements.

"Bereft of father, bereft of mother!" Blank spoke his lines with all the empathy he could muster. "Marcus, thou hast lost even thy love!" They might have been thieves, but they all knew how to put on a good performance.

Cinna wiped sweat from his brow. "Fortune hath escaped thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Marcus didn't answer. King Leo had sent assassins after him, his parents had died, his entire village was burning, and now Cornelia, his precious Cornelia, was in captivity. He started shaking, so great was his grief. Nicholas's question was a good one, presenting the audience with one of Lord Avon's many themes. What was a man to do when he lost everything?

Zidane gazed at Marcus compassionately. "For the sake of our friends… Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King!" Vengeance wasn't exactly what Lord Avon wanted to promote, but then again, Zidane's character wasn't the hero of this tale. Marcus was. And so he held up his sword while Cinna enthusiastically agreed.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!"

Blank, on the other hand, went of his way to look troubled. This was treason, after all. His character had probably expected it, but now that the moment had finally arrived, he found himself hesitating. Meanwhile, King Leo had furiously started towards them, followed closely behind by his advisors. They all knew how to fight, and Zidane saw the Nero brothers already reaching for their blades. It promised to be one heck of a battle, which was good for them, as Zidane and Blank required a bit of a diversion to get into the castle.

Marcus shook his head. "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"

"Nay, kinsman!" Cinna promptly refused, clearly upset. "For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

"Out, vermin! Away!" King Leo shouted as he drew his sword, having finally reached the four intruders. "Thou darest bare thy swords before thy king? All who stand in my way will be crushed!"

Zidane couldn't help it. He had to have at least one moment in the spotlight. Barging past Marcus, he stole the hero's line while altering it ever so slightly to fit his character. "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain, for I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

Baku glowered at Zidane disapprovingly. Naturally, his character wasn't supposed to be pleased with the boy's character, but the look on his face at that exact moment was by no means acting. He was irritated, he didn't like improvising, especially when they had a job to do, and Zidane half-expected to get pummeled right there on stage. He wasn't a match for his guardian and how embarrassing would it be to get punished for his shenanigans in front of the Queen? Fortunately, Blank had considerable experience at getting him out of trouble.

"NO!" he shouted, leaping forward and pressing the tip of his blade up against Zidane's neck. Everyone froze, both onstage and in the audience. Of course, Blank's character betrayed Marcus in every edition of Lord Avon's play, but it somehow always came as a shock. "'Tis treason, Alastair! If Schneider demands Marcus's life, would that we fly rather than spur greater discontent! And if Schneider demands Cornelia's hand in marriage, consider this… peace between kingdoms! How many lives must be spent and how many tears must be shed, Alastair, for thee to comprehend thy madness? Marcus!" He turned his head to gaze at his best friend. "Away from here, my brother! For the sake of the people, for the sake of our kinsmen, love Cornelia, but at a distance! If we must suffer for peace, so be it!"

"Nay!" Zidane took the opportunity presented by Blank's petition to jump away from the blade pressed against his neck. "Heed him not, Marcus! 'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" He swung his sword at Blank, who parried gracefully. Shuffling towards the bow of the Prima Vista, they dueled fiercely, jumping, ducking, sidestepping, and even flipping with such agility they might have been acrobats. Elsewhere, Cinna was fighting Benero while Marcus took on both Baku and Zenero. Because Marcus was the lead, he had to be the strongest, though Zidane could well imagine how difficult it must be for the boss to swallow his pride and pull his punches.

"This way!" Blank shouted, confident no one in the audience would hear, as they were all too busy cheering, shouting out encouragement to Marcus and insults to Leo. Turning on his heel, he led Zidane around to the Prima Vista's starboard side, where they vaulted off the ship, flew through the air, and landed solidly on the ramparts of the Alexandrian castle. A single Pluto Knight was on patrol there, but he had stopped to watch the show and for his sake, Zidane immediately charged towards Blank, bearing steel against him. They clashed swords, pressing against each other savagely. Blank was slightly bigger, but Zidane had always held his own whenever they sparred.

Finally, they broke apart and Blank glared at his friend in disgust. "We shall finish this later." And with that, he turned and bounded towards the castle, Zidane running after him as fast as he could. If the Pluto Knight found this at all suspicious, he was happily diverted by the sudden scene change back on the stage. Baku, Marcus, Cinna, and the Nero brothers had all scrambled below deck and Ruby appeared, portraying Princess Cornelia with all the grace and beauty she possessed.

A large cedar door stood shut at the end of the rampart, leading into the castle. It was dark this far from the airship, which offered Blank plenty of cover as he pulled it open and stepped inside. Zidane, glancing quickly over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't attracted unwanted attention, ducked in after him and they found themselves standing in a long corridor that, according to reconnaissance, extended all the way down to the castle's foyer. From there, all they had to do was make a few right turns to get to the royal box seat, where Zidane would slip sleeping potion into the princess's teacup while Blank used his pocketfuls of oglops to distract the Queen and her guards. Needless to say, he had several pockets sewn into that costume of his.

"Hey, thanks for covering for me back onstage," Zidane whispered as they hastened down the corridor, side-by-side. "I didn't mean to step on Marcus's line. Honest!"

"Sure you didn't," Blank quipped, smirking. "And I'm a Knight of Pluto. Get real." They both knew Zidane loved the spotlight, even if Baku did occasionally thrash him for stealing it. Making their way into the foyer, which happened to be larger than either of them had expected and therefore slightly overwhelming, particularly with Brahne's statue towering over them at the front of the hall, Blank and Zidane stopped short to regain their bearings. It was hard to imagine people actually living in a place like this… Glancing over the landing's balustrade, Zidane peered down at the marble floor far below.

"Wow. This place sure beats our old clock house, don't you think?" he asked, but before Blank could answer, a door to their left opened and shut with a bang. Spinning around, the two kidnappers spotted a white cloaked, hooded girl – obviously a girl, considering her figure – all but running towards the grand staircase at the far end of the landing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zidane ran after her, hopped onto the balustrade rail, and leapt towards the stairs, effectively cutting her off. "What have we here?"

She was certainly cute, with a doll's face: pale skin but flushed, rosy cheeks, as well as two big brown eyes and long black lashes. Zidane almost whistled in delight, but restrained himself when he saw her backing away skittishly. "Please, sir…" Her voice was strained, but courteous, and there was no mistaking the refinement in her intonation. "Let me pass."

"Hang on," Zidane frowned, squinting at her. She sure was dressed funny, but with a voice like that, she wasn't a maid or anything. "You look familiar. Haven't we met before?"

She took another step away from him, shaking her head nervously. "No. I do not know you, sir."

"Zidane, will you cut it out?" Blank demanded and the girl jumped, startled, glancing over her shoulder only to find that she was surrounded. "We've got a job to do, remember? You can chase girls later! I want to get this over with before the finale!" But Zidane wasn't paying his partner-in-crime even the slightest bit of attention.

"You're right," he told the girl, who looked back at him apprehensively. "I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away!" He grinned triumphantly, having finally recognized her beautiful, doll-like face. "It's an honor, your highness." As gallantly as he could, Zidane bowed at the waist, thrilled by this latest development that would assuredly make their jobs that much easier.

"No way," Blank stepped towards her in open fascination. "Are you serious?"

"Who goes there?" A Pluto Knight appeared suddenly from the corridor behind the redhead. He, Zidane, and even Princess Garnet herself, all jumped, gasping in surprise by his unwelcome arrival. "Fiends! Knaves! Intruders! Sound the alarm!"

"He's gonna alert the entire castle!" Zidane exclaimed, but Blank had already rushed towards the man, plowing a fist into his gut, an attack that, despite his armor, immediately brought him to his knees, effectively guaranteeing his defeat. Strangely enough, Garnet actually covered her mouth to keep from crying out, stiff and blanched. Clenching her eyes shut, she charged down the stairs, pushing Zidane roughly out of her way. He nearly fell over, caught off guard by her speed and strength – weren't princesses supposed to be delicate? "Hey!"

Blank glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the girl practically flying out of the foyer. "What gives?"

"Don't worry!" Zidane started after her. "She won't get far! You just make sure no one trips over that guard, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Blank called after him, watching as he pursued their troublesome quarry. Then, with a sigh, he glanced back down at his captive. "Now what should I do with you?"

**ooooooo**

"Captain Steiner…" General Beatrix was starting to get worried and so she quietly slipped from her post, moving over to stand beside the Pluto Knight, her longstanding comrade – if not greatest rival. Even now, on a peaceful night meant to celebrate the princess's coming of age, she could tell by the scowl on his face that he did not wish to be addressed – least of all by her – while on duty. No doubt he feared it would make him appear lax to whoever he thought was watching. Well, then this should cheer him up a bit. "I fear something's amiss. Princess Garnet left her seat shortly after the overture and has yet to return. Kindly see to Her Majesty while I go in search of her."

He looked at her sharply; she could almost see the gears winding around inside his head and it was all she could to suppress a groan. Why wasn't he more delighted by the prospect of taking on additional responsibilities in her absence? Especially seeing as how it would temporarily make him the Queen's bodyguard?

"I won't have it, ma'am," he told her coolly, his gruff voice loud enough to make her wince, glancing at the throne in concern. Her Majesty would not be pleased if anything, anything at all, distracted her from the performance below. "It is my sworn duty to protect the princess. I shall go in search of her. You stay here and do enjoy the show." He smirked, no doubt thinking very highly of himself for embarrassing her in front of whoever he thought was watching. She would have liked nothing better than to punish him for his insolence as he turned and haughtily clanked his way into the castle, but alas… Adelbert Steiner was a Pluto Knight. He was not a part of the official army and so she had no jurisdiction over him. She could only hope he didn't make a fool of himself while praying that Garnet was in no real danger.

**ooooooo**

Man, could that girl fly! Zidane had no time whatsoever to take in any of his surroundings – though he was certain that if he had, he would have seen more of the castle than any thief would have ever dreamed – as he chased after her doggedly. So much for her not getting very far. She was like a rabbit! Just when he thought he was about to snatch her off her feet, she'd zip away in a completely different direction and he'd stumble, all but falling on his face. Blank would certainly get a kick out of this!

Eventually, though Zidane wasn't entirely sure how, they found themselves back in the foyer. Unfortunately, there wasn't any sign of Blank anywhere at all, but as the two of them ran across the marble floor, they both heard something heavy clunking towards them from the landing above. Despite everything, they both paused to glance up, and just in time, too, to see an enormous man dressed in bulky armor leaning over the side of the balustrade. "PRINCESS!"

"Oh, no," the girl whispered in barely audible dismay. Zidane glanced at her in surprise – why should she be running from those sworn to defend her? It didn't make much sense, but then again, that wasn't exactly the time for speculations. Already, the Pluto Knight was clanking towards the stairs and he had a princess to kidnap. Without missing another beat, Zidane pounced!

Garnet, however, saw him coming and took off faster than ever before – she wasn't even winded yet! He couldn't help but admire her stamina and almost laughed at the irony. The first girl to have ever been able to match him and she was a princess. What rotten luck.

"Halt, you brigand!" the knight shouted from behind, though when Zidane glanced over his shoulder, he was pleased to see the armored nightmare wasn't anywhere close to catching up. "Fear not, princess!" he nevertheless shouted, as if falling farther and farther behind made no difference in the world. "Your Knight is coming!" Zidane rolled his eyes. _Please!_

Bolting towards one of the castle's side doors, Garnet scrambled into the bailey outside. From there, she ran blindly towards a gatehouse, which led up to a tower overlooking the ramparts. If she went in there, Zidane couldn't help but gleefully think, he'd easily be able to corner her. Then again, if _he_ went in there, wouldn't that knight be able to corner him, too?

He'd best cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, first thing's first. He needed to grab that princess!

**ooooooo**

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! All she wanted was to find a way to board the Prima Vista, so she could sneak into Lindblum and speak with Regent Cid! But now she was being chased by some thief who no doubt saw her birthday celebration as the perfect opportunity to kidnap her and make a profit off the ransom money, and if that wasn't bad enough, Captain Steiner had to go and interfere as well. This was awful!

Reaching the gatehouse, she pulled open the heavy door and slid inside. There was a chance she could still escape – the thief was fast, but surely he wasn't stupid. If she couldn't outrun him, she'd just have to push him to his limit and maybe then he'd give up.

He was right behind her. She needed to hurry!

Breaking for the stairs, Garnet started her ascent taking two steps at a time. She was really working up a sweat and her heart was pumping rapidly, but at least she couldn't hear Steiner's clanking feet anymore. Maybe they'd lost him…

"Come on, your highness!"

Her pursuer sounded amused – in a carefree sort of way rather than a condescending sort, which Garnet found somewhat reassuring. She didn't think he meant to hurt her and when they had met in the foyer, he had almost been charming. Still, she couldn't afford to allow anyone to hinder her flight to Lindblum. It was imperative that she meet with her uncle.

"Look, all this running around's just a waste of energy! You can't get away!"

"You are mistaken, sir!" she shouted back at him, reaching the top of the tower. The two full moons over Alexandria looked larger from way up here than she would have thought possible. The last time she had seen either one of them up this close, she had been a little girl studying astronomy. Of course, she had been using a telescope then and, consequently, they had appeared to be right in front of her.

Concentrate!

She circled around the tower, until she could see the Prima Vista directly ahead of her. It truly was a spectacular sight and if a mere theater troupe could afford it, she could only imagine what Lindblum's imperial airships looked like. They must outclass her mother's Red Rose indubitably – possibly even putting her to shame. For their sake, Garnet hoped that was so.

Climbing up onto the tower's parapet, she reached down and pulled free a streamer that had been tied to a hook on the other side of the wall. Then, awkwardly rising to her feet, holding the line behind her back, she turned to face… what had his comrade called him? Zidane? He was looking up at her now in concern – genuine concern – and he was holding out his hands conciliatorily.

"Wait…" he said quietly. "Just… just come back down… I mean… think about it… it's not worth risking your life!"

She'd never had a friend before… For that matter, she'd never even had any real contact with anyone else her age before. Over the course of this past year, she'd been in the company of lords, ladies, tutors, and guards… as well as that mysterious stranger, who's smile always seemed to degrade and humiliate her. But right now, at that moment, this Zidane character was addressing her with the first genuinely sincere consideration she had felt in twelve long months. Despite everything, she found that touching… and so she smiled at him gratefully before stepping off the side of the parapet.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	5. Escape from Alexandria

**ooooooo**

"NO!" Zidane lunged forward, but it was too late. Leaning over the side of the parapet, he watched as she swung towards the Prima Vista, holding tightly onto a colorful streamer. If the line were to snap… or if she were to let go… the fall would certainly kill her. Zidane couldn't bear the thought of causing anyone's – much less a beautiful young girl's – untimely death and for a moment was quite unable to breathe. Would she make it…?

The sound of heavy metal scraping against metal, as well as pounding footsteps, reached his ears. The Pluto Knight was running up the stairs, surprisingly fast, which definitely meant a fight unless he got the hell the out of there. Now.

Following Garnet's lead, Zidane climbed onto the parapet and looked around for the hook on which several streamers had been tied. Upon discovering it, he pulled one of the lines free and glanced up at his destination. Happily, the princess was landed gracefully on top the covered platform where the orchestra sat. She appeared to be uninjured. Shaking his head – where had she learned such acrobatics? Was she planning on joining a circus? – Zidane pushed himself off the tower, right as the Pluto Knight appeared behind him.

A rush of wind blew past his face as he dropped towards the ground. His stomach suddenly felt hollow, particularly when the streamer pulled taut and swung towards the airship. It was positively exhilarating; this was precisely why he loved his job! Even when nothing went according to plan and he was forced to improvise the whole way through, every exploit, every stunt, assured him he was living, he was free, and he was fearless. Aside from beautiful women, what more could he ask for?

Landing smoothly on the roof of the orchestra's platform, not at all far from where the princess stood, Zidane tossed the streamer aside and wiped his thankfully gloved hands. Imagine the rope burn! Turning towards his quarry, he was somewhat surprised to discover her staring past him in openmouthed horror. Glancing over his shoulder, he immediately caught sight of that stubborn, stupid Pluto Knight swinging after them on a streamer of his own. The oaf was too heavy!

And, sure enough, the line snapped. Instead of dropping down onto the roof with them, he crashed with such force into one of the Prima Vista's rotund towers that he literally broke through the wood, landing somewhere inside. Zidane winced on his behalf, hoping his helmet did its job properly, and then turned back towards the princess. Their gazes met for just an instant, her chestnut eyes raking his azure ones in considerable incredulity. Chasing her around the castle was one thing, but to follow her off the side of a tower like that… she must have underestimated his persistence. Silly princess.

Shaking her head, Garnet darted towards the edge of the roof. Apparently, the chase was far from over. She didn't quit either! Smiling despite himself, Zidane followed her lead, hopping off the side of the roof and landing squarely on the circular platform below, where he found himself surrounded by musicians busy playing a ballad for Marcus, who stood upstage, longing for his lost loved ones: Cornelia, his parents, and his friends.

But Garnet was getting away from him! The set of stairs at the center of the platform leading down into a cabin below deck clearly appealed to her and it certainly would be embarrassing if, having finally gotten her onboard the Prima Vista, she managed to get away now. Zidane rushed after her as quickly as he could.

**ooooooo**

There just didn't seem to be any escaping that thief! Garnet could not fathom his relentlessness. Why hadn't he given up yet?

The Prima Vista was every bit as extraordinary inside as it appeared on the outside. The wood was finely polished, the furniture ornate, the windows boasting diamond-shaped glass panes, and even below deck, it was lit brighter than the castle! Definitely fit for royalty, Garnet wondered what life aboard such a vessel might be like, and couldn't help but feel slightly deprived. She couldn't remember the last time she'd traveled by airship… For the past year, her mother had kept her tucked safely away inside the castle – though it hadn't been until just recently that she began feeling confined by such treatment… like a prisoner in her own home.

Spotting another staircase that led even deeper into the bowels of the craft, Garnet vowed to elude her obstinate shadow and find some corner in which she could hide. But the moment she turned to run down those stairs, she was cut off by a gorgeous woman wearing a short blue skirt, a white blouse, and a ribbon in her blonde hair.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Garnet inadvertently ran into her. Together, they almost toppled down the stairs, but the woman grabbed the princess's arm while she grabbed the railing and somehow they managed to steady themselves. "What in tarnation! Hold your horses, there! What kinda cattle you chasing, darling?" Garnet pulled away from the beauty – who she could only surmise had to be an actress.

"Please pardon me," she implored, quickly turning to run back the way she came. But before she could take even two steps, she found herself standing face to face with the blonde thief who had been hounding her up until now. Freezing, she caught her breath, realizing it would take nothing short of a miracle to slip away this time.

"Zidane, did you see the way she hit me?" the actress demanded, much to Garnet's surprise. Storming past the princess, who consequently took several steps backwards, the woman slammed her hands together. "This cowgirl's wilder than a bucking bronco!"

The thief, whose name was definitely Zidane, chuckled, unable to suppress his high spirits. "Just let me talk to her, Ruby." It sounded like he intended to give her some kind of lecture. Flustered, Garnet turned and descended rapidly down the stairs. Those two were on a first name basis with each other! And if the woman, Ruby, really was an actress, did that mean the thief, Zidane, was also from Lindblum? That… changed everything.

Pausing in what appeared to be a dressing room, Garnet turned to watch as her shadow leapt down the stairs and stumbled to a halt. He glanced at her in surprise, which she couldn't really blame him for, while running a hand through his thick blonde hair. "You need a breather?" There was something about the way he asked, clearly perplexed, but not at all frustrated, as if he'd been having the time of his life and didn't want the game to end yet, that made Garnet want to smile. Possibly even laugh. How long had it been since she last laughed?

"Do you…" she spoke hesitantly, as it was almost too much to hope for. "Do you work on this theater ship?" If he said yes, there might be a chance she could convince him to help her. He wasn't at all like the suspicious stranger who'd been prowling around the castle, for when he looked at her, she saw respect in his eyes rather than dominance. Compared to that stranger, she somehow felt Zidane could be trusted.

He smiled at her ruefully. "Well… I guess you missed my big fight scene with Blank, didn't you? I played Alastair! Marcus's best friend! It's a shame, really. You should've seen it. It was a good scene. Would've taken your breath away."

But that's what he was doing to her right now. Garnet felt like she was being swept off her feet… "Then I have a favor I wish to ask of you. I must get to Lindblum. Please!" She rushed towards him, clearly startling him, for he was no doubt used to watching her rush off in the other direction. Clasping his hands in her own, much to his discomfort it seemed – his face turned slightly pink and he couldn't keep from glancing down to gawk at how they were contacting – Garnet made her request. "Kidnap me!"

"H-huh?" This seemed to be the very last thing Zidane ever would have expected. His jaw practically dropped to the floor. "I don't… I mean, I…" For once, he was at a loss and Garnet could well imagine that didn't happen to him very often. Before he could make a proper response, however, Captain Adelbert Steiner's inconsiderate voice cut into their discussion.

"Princess! Where are you?"

Evidently, he'd found his way out of the airship's tower and was now resuming his search. Garnet shrank back in alarm. If he found her, if he returned her to her mother, and if Brahne realized she had tried to take off with the Royal Pendant, she couldn't imagine what her punishment would be. Princess or not, she was no stranger to discipline.

"Please!" she looked back at Zidane imploringly. "They've come for me!" He stared at her thoughtfully, glanced over his shoulder as if expecting to see Steiner barging in at any moment, and then looked back at her with an astonishing amount of understanding lighting his face.

"I think I see what's going on," he stated calmly, much to Garnet's relief. It would have been difficult trying to explain. "Leave them to me!" He stepped towards her and kneeled, bowing his head. These days, most people reserved such an outward expression of allegiance for the Queen herself. Garnet could not remember having anyone ever kneel so formally to her before, and though she couldn't tell whether Zidane was behaving somberly or just playing some kind of game, acting the hero, she was more charmed by him than she would have thought possible. "I hereby do swear to kidnap you!"

She smiled, too fond of classical theater to resist. "You have my gratitude, good sir." He shook his head, chuckling, and when he looked back up at her, his eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Zidane! Tell me that's you, man!"

A door flew open to Garnet's right. Turning, she nearly shrieked as a stout, pink skinned, bearded man charged towards her, carrying a hammer.

"Whoa!" Zidane jumped to his feet, holding up his hands, which was more than enough to stop them all in their tracks. "Easy there, Cinna!" Slowly, he glanced back at Garnet. "It's all right, princess. Cinna's a friend of mine."

Catching her breath, she regarded the newcomer uncertainly. He seemed slightly anxious, but at the same time, he clearly embraced the younger man's instructions. Hopping up and down on the balls of his feet, he glanced back and forth between the two of them restlessly. "I am sorry," she said at last. "You startled me."

Zidane grinned roguishly. "Well, with a face like his, I'd be pretty shocked, too." Garnet stared at him openmouthed, astonished that he would say such a thing. To his credit, however, Cinna responded with an accustomed sigh.

"Man, that hurts. I wash up every morning, you know!" He shrugged it off when, in Garnet's society, he ought to have been indignant, if not scandalized. This, she thought, was certainly a breath of fresh air.

"Princess!"

Of course, Steiner's unhappy voice managed to spoil it. He was either getting louder or closer and Cinna crossed his arms, shaking his head contemptuously. "I wish the boss weren't onstage. That guy's been snooping around all over the place and people are starting to complain. The boss wouldn't stand for it." He turned to Zidane. "We'd better get her somewhere outta sight, man."

"Right," Zidane glanced at Garnet, gesturing towards the door through which Cinna had appeared. "This way!" Together, the three of them scrambled into the next room which looked, to Garnet, like some kind of conference room. There was an enormous round meeting table in the middle of the place, on top of which sat an exact replica of Castle Alexandria. Cinna walked up to it and started eating a slice of cake someone had left by the battlements while Zidane locked the door shut behind them – and not a moment too soon.

"Princess!" Steiner had reached the dressing room and, as if he could somehow sense and lock onto his charge's presence, he clanked his way over to the door and attempted opening it. Zidane backed away as the knight on the other side, upon finding it locked, slammed his weight against it, causing the whole frame to shake.

"Well, that's not going to hold him for very long," he noticed casually, much to Garnet's dismay. Looking around the room, she couldn't pinpoint any other way out. They were trapped! Or perhaps she was overreacting. Surely her kidnappers wouldn't bring her this way if it was a dead-end… And, sure enough, Zidane turned readily towards his comrade with crossed arms. "Cinna."

"I'm on it!" the pink-faced man exclaimed, kicking his leg up forcefully enough to knock over both the table and the model on top of it, revealing a metal escape hatch situated on the ground. Taking several deep, even breaths, Garnet watched nervously as Cinna knelt down to twist the valve that would open the hatch. Meanwhile, the door in the wood behind them started splintering.

Zidane couldn't help it. He pounded his fist against the wall beside the door. "You break anything on this ship, anything at all, and it's coming out of your paycheck!"

"Princess!" Steiner wailed, banging into the door over and over and over again.

"Reporting to duty, sir!"

Garnet tensed; it sounded like Captain Steiner had reinforcements. But… she couldn't help but wonder… how was that possible? Finding a way to board this ship had been no easy feat and none of the other knights knew to even try it. To make matters even more confounding, Zidane and Cinna both glanced at each other before bursting out in peals of laughter.

"Help me get this door open!" Steiner commanded, his voice teeming with alarm. The laughter no doubt frightened him: what could possibly be so funny?

"Here we go!" Cinna pulled open the hatch, which led down into a reddish room filled with mist that immediately wafted up to them. Unhindered, Cinna jumped inside and Garnet followed close behind. Anything was better than waiting to be rescued… Dropping down into what must have been the engine room, she quickly took in her surroundings. There were multiple parts to the colossal engine, she could see valves everywhere, and the mist was almost suffocating, which supplemented the room's extreme heat. When Zidane effortlessly landed next to her, she could see beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"You're really good at this," he noticed, to which Garnet could only smile. He must have anticipated dealing with a fragile, breakable princess who required careful packaging when kidnapped. If he had any idea what kind of stamina it took to practice white magic and the art of summoning, however, he would not have been so surprised. Rather than tell him that, however, for fear of disappointing him, should he ask to see an eidolon, she glanced up at the room overhead.

"Princess!" With a mighty crash, Steiner finally broke through the door and must have consequently hurtled to the ground, for the ceiling above the fugitives shook tremendously. "There, there, there!" he shouted fanatically. "The princess must be down there!"

"I'll go first, sir!"

Garnet backed away, but Zidane placed a hand on her shoulder. Promptly, a large butt appeared in the hatch. The Pluto Knight in question must have tried jumping in like a cannonball and was now stuck, no doubt waddling around in front of his captain like a fish out of water.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steiner shrieked.

"I'm stuck, sir!"

Cinna crept up beside Garnet, staring up at the butt caught in the hatch. Glancing back and forth between him and Zidane, noting the delight on each of their faces, she couldn't help but wonder what she was missing. Steiner cursed before running back the way he came; his footsteps were heavy enough for all three of the fugitives to follow his path through the floor. Once he was gone, the Pluto Knight laughed. "I can't believe he bought that!"

"Come on!" Zidane caught Garnet's hand, ignoring the confusion her face expressed; there wasn't any time for explanations. Together, he and Cinna led her towards the far end of the engine room where another door stood waiting. Forcing it open, they proceeded into a cargo hold. Enormous crates stood in tall piles around them, filled with costumes and props, among other things, and as Garnet followed her kidnappers through the mess, she again found herself wondering what such a life must be like.

"PRINCESS!"

They came to a pole that rose up to the ship's next level. Apparently, some parts of the Prima Vista couldn't be reached by stairs. Stopping short, Garnet, Zidane, and Cinna all watched as Captain Steiner appeared as if out of nowhere high above them. Spotting his quarry, he grabbed the pole and slid down, effectively cutting them off. "Aha! At last! Princess, I, Adelbert Steiner, have come to your rescue!"

Shaking her head – why must this be so hard? – Garnet turned, making a break for the engine room. However, before she could take three steps, the Pluto Knight who had, in the last ten minutes, joined up with the good Captain, emerged through the shadows cast by all those crates and caught her gently by her shoulders. He was almost a foot taller than her and when she tried shaking him off, he held her steadily.

"Easy there, princess!" he said cheerfully, his manner distinctly reminding her of Zidane's. "Relax! We'll get you outta here." And with that, he released her, smirking as he swaggered towards a flabbergasted Captain. "You can just leave the princess to us, sir."

"You're not one of my knights!" Steiner protested, looking thoroughly disgruntled as Zidane held out a hand to greet his comrade. Watching the newcomer smack it almost lazily with his own, Garnet suddenly understood why his unexpected, initial arrival had so greatly entertained her two kidnappers. They were clearly friends. Zidane and Cinna must have recognized his voice the moment he'd 'reported to duty.' Garnet smiled; maybe she still stood a chance after all.

Meanwhile, Cinna clucked his tongue, shaking his head critically. "How'd you get that uniform, Blank?" It was a legitimate question. Even she could tell it was an authentic suit and not just some costume. Blank grinned.

"Took it off some guard in the castle-"

"Enough!" Steiner roared, his face turning beat red. Were it not for his chain mail and that metal hat, there could have been steam shooting out of his ears. There was no mistaking his fury. "You shall pay sorely for your crimes!" And with that, he lunged towards Blank, drawing his enormous sword.

"Look out!" Zidane shouted, flipping backwards. Blank barely had time to pull free his own blade and block the attack. Steiner, however, was a much larger man and he bore down on the imposter with every ounce of his weight. Their swords crossed, Blank struggled to hold him back, but it looked like he was about to be crushed.

Cinna tackled the knight, slamming his hammer against the man's body armor. Garnet winced at the resulting clatter, but it didn't last long. Steiner easily threw off his assailant. By then, however, Zidane had pulled Blank out from underneath him. Drawing a dagger, he took a swipe at the knight, as if hoping to fend him off. Steiner was not deterred. He swung his sword down at them, but Zidane and Blank both jumped apart. Garnet remembered the thief mentioning something about playing Alastair in "I Want to be your Canary," and having a big fight scene with Blank. Now she understood what he'd meant when he'd said it would've taken her breath away, had she seen it.

Steiner turned towards Blank – it seemed like he had a personal agenda against the one who had humiliated his platoon. Moving swiftly, the knight's blade managed to hit its target, cleaving the man's armor in two. Garnet screamed. Blank yelped. The next thing any of them knew, hundreds of angry bugs were swarming out from beneath that armor. They clearly didn't appreciate the disruption and though Garnet could not imagine why Blank had been carrying around pocketfuls of oglops, they did the trick.

Steiner's face paled and then turned sickly green. As the agitated insects flocked towards him, he let out a shrill scream and stumbled backwards, tripping and landing heavily on the ground. Zidane took that opportunity to sheath his dagger. Running to Garnet, he grabbed her hand and dragged her past their antagonist. A lift was waiting for them down a long, narrow corridor at the end of the cargo hold. As soon as they were both standing safely on it, Zidane pulled a lever and it began to rise.

Garnet glanced upwards as they approached the ceiling. A trapdoor slid open and the sound of ominous music met her ears. Suddenly, blazing white light shined in her eyes, temporarily blinding her. She gasped, holding up a hand to shield her face. No… no, no, no, no! She couldn't be where she thought she was!

"No matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee…!"

Her heart stopped as she recognized King Leo's line from "I Want to be your Canary." It was true, then. Zidane had actually taken her onstage! Blinking furiously, she turned to look at him in horror, horror that augmented when she recognized the befuddlement on his face. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"That's embarrassing. I thought for sure we were headed to the bridge."

Garnet moaned, checking to make sure her hood still covered her head. Maybe no one in the audience would recognize her… but whether they did or not, they certainly noticed her. She could feel their eyes – could feel her mother's eyes – watching her eagerly, absorbed in the play. What would happen next? They weren't the only ones wondering that same exact thing. Taking in her surroundings, Garnet spotted King Leo standing over Marcus, who was being held down by two royal advisors. She knew immediately what scene they were on and Princess Cornelia was not supposed to be present.

"Improvise!" Zidane hissed in her ear, drawing his dagger and leaping towards King Leo, who was staring at them both not only in shock, but also in poorly restrained vehemence. He didn't appear to be the kind of man who greatly enjoyed improvising and Garnet noticed how Zidane took extra care not to get too close. "Hark, you foul, loathsome monarch! It is I, Alastair! For the sake of my brother, Marcus, and for all the people of our fair kingdom, whose hearts would surely mourn to hear of their beloved princess bound to a toad of a foreign prince, I have come to smite thee down!"

"Zidane!" Baku could no longer contain his fury. He stepped towards the boy looking positively bloodthirsty. But at that moment, Marcus threw his captors off him, drawing the crowd's attention away from the blonde thief.

"Cornelia!" Running towards Garnet, the man caught her up in his arms and spun her around before pressing her against him. "My love, I feared we were destined never to meet again!"

Not knowing what else to do, Garnet returned his embrace. "Oh, Marcus! Prithee, lead me away from this dark place! I wish never to leave thy side!" Lord Avon would be appalled. Hardly an actress, she couldn't hope to do his masterpiece justice – even if she hadn't been making up the lines as she went along! This was going to be devastating.

"How could you so deceive yourself, King Leo, as to think your people have not the stomach to vanquish Prince Schneider once and for all?" Zidane demanded, stealing the spotlight yet again. Everyone looked at him as he held up his dagger. "We each are noblemen, despite our peasant status, and we will defend our kingdom to the death! We will not let Schneider defile our princess! To protect all we hold dear, we fight!" And with that, he lunged towards Baku.

"No!" Garnet shouted, pushing past Marcus and crossing over to stand between Zidane and Baku. It was too late for the thief to stop, he had too much momentum. The dagger slid under Garnet's arm and she pressed it against her side, doubling over as if it had actually pierced her flesh.

"Cornelia!" Marcus and Baku both shouted. She fell to her knees, gasping dramatically, twisting her face into an expression of pain.

"Alastair, you fool!" Marcus shoved Zidane out of his way, falling to the ground beside Garnet and taking her into his arms. "My love, my love, do not leave me now!"

Pressing a hand against his face, she offered him a tender smile. "Mar…cus… can you… for…give me? I… still love… my fath… er…" She closed her eyes, slumping while pretending to breathe her last. Listening to the audience react, she was pleasantly surprised to discover her performance hadn't been all that unsatisfactory. Someone was howling and she thought she recognized the sound. Was that her mother?

"What has happened?" Marcus stage whispered, holding her up to his chest. "Am I never to hear her loving voice again? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch? Oh, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" He pulled the dagger away from her, eased her onto the ground, and proceeded to throw himself upon the blade.

"Marcus!" Zidane shouted, falling to his knees. "My friend! My brother!" The audience gasped, the music swelled hauntingly, and at that moment, there came a sudden shout – a loud, disruptive shout, immediately followed by several shrieks and screams somewhere in the middle of the night.

**ooooooo**

It happened so quickly. Vivi had been sitting happily on top of someone else's roof, watching the performance next to Puck, the first friend he could ever remember having. The acting, the music, the set, the lighting, the characters, absolutely everything about it fascinated the lonely little boy, until he was so engrossed that he failed to notice when Puck looked away, distracted.

"Rats!" he suddenly exclaimed, snapping Vivi back to reality. Following his newfound friend's gaze, he caught sight of two men climbing across the roof towards them. Aside from being older and bigger, Vivi was struck by how greatly they resembled Puck, what with their long, ratty noses and all. "I'm out of here!" the kid elbowed Vivi's side before turning and bolting towards the castle's battlements. Confused by this unexpected behavior, worried about the approaching strangers, and disinclined to lose the one friend he had, Vivi hastened after him.

Unfortunately, when they reached the castle's battlements, a guard standing on patrol immediately spotted them. Letting out an angry shout, he drew his sword and flew forward, fully prepared to defend his post from any intruders. Puck yelped, spinning back around and scrambling towards the nearest throng of spectators, hoping to get lost in the crowd. Inadvertently knocking several of them over, which inevitably prompted a wide chain of shrieks and screams, he somehow managed to disappear from sight. Vivi, however, was not that fortunate.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the spectators Puck had knocked over climbed to his feet and glared bitterly at Vivi, for though the real nuisance had already flown out of reach, the man clearly wanted someone to blame for his disruption. "Who do you think you are, boy?"

Not at all willing to go anywhere near the angry man, but also unwilling to wait for the guard to catch up with him, Vivi had no choice but to turn and leap through the sky towards the Prima Vista. It was a long jump and he landed painfully on his side, skidding several feet across the wooden deck. Dazed and extremely disoriented, encompassed by fear, he couldn't contain the surge of power that flowed through his body – particularly when two hands seized his jacket. "Leave me alone!"

**ooooooo**

Garnet jumped as fire poured out of the strange little boy's hands. When he had landed on the airship, she had felt the floor shake… and when she had opened her eyes, she had seen him skidding across the ground… Naturally concerned, unable to just sit back and watch when he could be gravely injured, she'd untangled herself from Marcus and hastily crossed over to where he lay. But in doing so, she had crowded him, and now there were flames sizzling towards her.

"Ah!" Her white mage's robe caught on fire! Frantic, unable to think clearly, unable to see or hear anything at all other than thick, angry, orange flames, Garnet ripped off the robe and threw it as far away from her as possible. There was a collective gasp in the audience, followed by a hush as everyone saw her face, no longer hidden beneath a hood. Realizing what had happened, Garnet mechanically turned to look up at the royal family's box seat, where she saw her mother staring down at her in openmouthed astonishment.

To make matters worse, something started glinting… Garnet looked down at the Royal Pendant resting against her stomach. It had captured a bit of the spotlight and now sparkled luminously for all to see. Covering her mouth in horror, she looked back up at Brahne just in time to witness the woman's expression twist from astonishment to rage. "GUARDS! SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!"

"TIME TO GO!" Zidane shouted, instigating full-blown chaos with a single wave of his arm. Baku and Marcus immediately dove towards the bridge while musicians, the entire set crew, stage managers, minor actors, and everyone else not directly involved in the kidnapping proceeded to abandon ship. This created enough confusion to successfully hinder each and every guard attempting to carry out Brahne's command.

In the midst of it all, Garnet could only stand where she was, perfectly still, afraid she might get in someone's way. Meanwhile, the little boy who caused all this – however inadvertently – sat up and truly took in his surroundings. Not wanting to seem useless, Garnet knelt down beside him and reached for his hand. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her, all but faceless beneath his pointy hat, with only two wide, bright yellow eyes that somehow managed to adequately express his distress.

Before he could answer, however, heavy metal boots pounding against the deck of the ship caught her attention. Looking up, she saw Captain Steiner charging towards her anxiously. "Princess, your Knight is coming!" Evidently, he'd managed to escape the horde of oglops and was now after her again.

"Zidane!" she screamed, but the thief had already spotted the Pluto Knight. Leaping through the air, he plowed into Steiner, pushing him roughly to the ground. At that moment, the airship's four propellers sputtered to life. Looking up at them, Garnet watched fretfully as they began spinning faster and faster and faster. Within seconds, the Prima Vista was rising towards Gaia's two full moons.

Something exploded. Swinging her head around, Garnet watched helplessly as a harpoon soared through the air. It crashed forcefully into the side of the ship, splintering wood and spraying the deck with debris. The entire vessel shook and she screamed as she was thrown to the floor. Three more harpoons smashed into different parts of the ship. One of the propellers suddenly broke apart, toppling towards the ground. Meanwhile, a fire – much larger than the one that had caught on Garnet's robe – erupted in one of the towers. For a moment, the Prima Vista was dragged back down.

_This is it,_ Garnet thought, feeling nauseous. They weren't going to make it. She had no idea when the castle had been supplied with such giant, formidable harpoons, but if they could pull the ship to the ground, force it to land, she'd never escape Alexandria. Glancing over to her mother's balcony, Garnet could see, even at a distance, the wrath, the greed, the cruelty distorting Brahne's face. Five minutes ago, she had been devastated over Princess Cornelia's tragic death, but now she was beside herself with madness. The Prima Vista meant to carry away her greatest prize and Garnet knew the woman would not stand for that. Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble! And she could only imagine what fate lay in store for Zidane, Cinna, Blank, and all their friends. It was too horrible to contemplate.

"Don't worry!" Out of nowhere, Zidane appeared at her side. Resting a hand on her shoulder, holding her steady, he fixed his eyes on the Queen. "That old hag doesn't have what it takes to bring down Tantalus!" And, sure enough, despite the harpoons, the Prima Vista slowly regained the altitude she had lost. Shortly thereafter, with a loud, deep, rumbling groan, she broke apart from the portions of her bulk chained to the castle's walls. A tower fell, the hull splintered, and everywhere Garnet looked, the ship was crumbling to pieces.

"Are we going to make it?" the frightened little boy sitting beside them asked. Garnet and Zidane both glanced down at him, but even as they considered how best to reply, the Prima Vista tore away from her encumbrances and took to the sky.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	6. Evil in the Forest

**ooooooo**

"Garnet," Brahne scowled, trembling with fury as the wretched girl escaped on that accursed airship. "I never imagined you would do such a thing." Her daughter had been turning into an obedient, diffident doll these past few years, never questioning her confinement to the castle and never hesitating to do what she was told, even when ordered to give up the Royal Pendant. Brahne hadn't known she was even remotely capable of pulling off a stunt like this, particularly considering the submission she consistently showed the Queen's greatest benefactor. She simply wasn't bold enough! And yet… there she went. "Perhaps you're not such a helpless little girl anymore…"

Turning abruptly towards her two most reliable agents, who masqueraded as jesters to cover their devious natures, Brahne swallowed as much of her agitation as possible. "Zorn. Thorn. Is our little experiment ready?"

Short, slight, pasty skinned, there was something repulsively skeletal about the two as they approached the throne. Dressed respectively in blue and red, Zorn and Thorn were no fools to be taken lightly. "Yes, Your Majesty," they assured her, their voices lilting abhorrently. "Easily capable of terminating Princess Garnet."

"I need her alive," Brahne spat irately. That wretched girl… The only reason Brahne bothered with her at all anymore was for the sake of supremacy. There was a power within her… a wondrous power… and she had been kept up in the castle, tucked safely away so that Brahne could watch it mature. Tonight was as much a celebration of the girl's sixteenth birthday as it was of her newfound ripeness. Her power was finally ready to be harvested. What a waste it would be if she died. "Bring her back at once!"

**ooooooo**

It had been years since he last beheld such a wondrous spectacle. The Prima Vista was undeniably a top class airship, beautiful, magnificent, and impressive. Watching Brahne employ the giant harpoons he had supplied her with, in a desperate attempt to chain down the vessel, only to witness it break free like a wild, uncontrollable eidolon, greatly amused him. The Prima Vista would not be tamed by an elephant Queen!

Glancing up at her in her balcony high above his own, Kuja noted the tantrum she was trying to suppress. Inexplicably elated, he turned back to watch as the airship soared away. Soon, it would be his turn to attempt chaining down his victims, but unlike Brahne, he would not fail. He knew and understood his destiny. Despite this unforeseen twist, despite its inconveniency, he was not at all troubled and, in fact, he found it difficult to deny his euphoria.

When Princess Garnet had revealed herself onstage, throwing off her burning white robe, she had never looked more exquisite. Of course, he had recognized her voice the moment she spoke her first line but, as charmed as he had been by her stunning performance, it was not until she'd glanced up at her mother, with the Royal Pendant hanging from her beautiful neck, frightened of being cornered and captured as Cornelia had been, that waves of excitement started coursing through his veins. This was how she was meant to look. Frightened, cornered, bearing one of his crystal shards, as well as all of his eidolons… She needed only tears in her eyes to complete his perfect image of her. There was no greater treat. Garnet was without a doubt as succulent as they came.

Allowing her to go proved to be quite difficult, but he had restraint enough to grant her a few days to herself. It was the only freedom she'd ever taste, after all, and canaries who knew the taste of freedom were so much lovelier once ensnared than those bred in captivity. And to actually ensnare them… why, that was a delight! First, he would prepare her cage, and ever so meticulously, to flatter her as she had never been flattered before. Doubtless she would still fear it, having had her taste of freedom, but he would tactfully entice her, so she would not see it looming on the horizon. Gradually, however, as she drew near, her trepidation would blossom, reducing her to a skittish, tentative creature, forever doubting herself, longing to run away, to seek shelter and protection. But his bait would torment her, it would torment her ceaselessly, compelling her to press on. He would lure her inside, waiting ever so patiently for her to realize how easily she'd been manipulated. And once she recognized the cage for what it was, once she turned to search desperately for a way back out, he would swiftly shut her in.

Thus encompassed by impenetrable bars, her despair would well out into the world as he took from her the weapons that would lead to its very destruction. Savoring her tears, he would suspend her cage up somewhere high for her to witness the devastation. And though she would not be the only one forced to watch – he could never forget the boy, especially after tonight's performance – she, who was more vulnerable, more precious, would be treasured until the very end.

"Fly, my sweet canary," he whispered. "So I can have the pleasure of subduing you before I clip your wings."

**ooooooo**

The Prima Vista was burning up. Missing propellers and huge chunks of her body, she couldn't maintain her altitude and abruptly began a rough descent. Baku and Marcus were hopefully preparing to make an emergency landing, but either way, Zidane could tell it wasn't going to get any smoother. Hanging onto a post that had recently collapsed, he anxiously sought out some sign to assure him Garnet was still safe onboard.

There! She was clutching a hold of the knight who called himself Adelbert Steiner, who was hanging onto a railing at the ship's stern. As for the kid with the pointy hat… he was sitting plopped down on the floor, bracing himself, but without a solid grip on anything. Worried, Zidane let go of the post and stumbled towards the boy, pausing only long enough to snatch his blue jacket. Hefting him to his feet, Zidane guided him towards Steiner and Garnet. "So what's your name, kid?"

He was met with two brightly glowing eyes that somehow managed to express sheer terror, despite one notable lack of a face with which to form any countenance at all. "It's Vivi, sir!" They reached the stern and threw themselves upon the rail, hanging on for dear life. Garnet glanced over at them in alarm while Steiner yelled angrily at the thief – not that Zidane could understand a word he was saying. His voice blended too much into the howling wind, which had picked up the moment Prima Vista started plummeting towards the ground.

Ignoring him, Zidane concentrated solely on the frightened little boy. "Well, Vivi! I'm Zidane and today's your lucky day! If you're gonna crash-land on an airship, you might as well do it on this one! She's the best in her class, you know! Real tough!"

They were plunging towards a forest. As far as emergency landings went, Baku had certainly done better in the past. He must be getting old.

"Brace yourselves!" Zidane shouted as the Prima Vista plowed into an enormous patch of cedar and pine. Terrible crunches resounded in every direction and the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, having mercilessly been thrown by one colossal impact.

**ooooooo**

Garnet moaned, waking up to a splitting headache. Cold, wet, and sore, her body angrily protested when she tried moving, and so she slumped back down, taking several deep breaths. On the bright side, at least she hadn't punctured a lung…

Gradually, her senses returned to her, and she found herself listening to running water. She was lying on her stomach, her face, arms, and torso all cushioned by the bracken growing alongside a shallow stream. From the waist down, however, she was submerged in water. The current fortunately wasn't strong enough to pull her under, but if she had landed any other way, she might have drowned. Troubled by the thought, she weakly pushed up to her hands and knees. There were weeds in her hair. Combing some of them out with her fingers, she climbed out of the water and sat on the embankment, shivering in exhaustion. It had been such a long night… she was very tired…

"Princess!"

Captain's Steiner's voice seemed to ricochet off the trees surrounding her. Glancing up sharply, Garnet squinted through the darkness, hoping to spot him somewhere nearby, on his feet, uninjured. As troublesome as he'd been back in Alexandria, she was alone at night in a vast forest and would therefore certainly welcome his company. "Steiner!" Climbing upright, she started forward, intending to follow the sound of his voice, but before she'd taken five steps, a few sharp twigs protruding some from dense brushwood got caught on her clothes. They almost reminded her of claws and as she turned to gently tug herself free, to keep from ripping her shirt, she felt several chills run down her spine.

After finally snapping the twigs apart and dropping them on the ground, she backed away from the brushwood and looked around for help. "Steiner!" Much to her relief, he appeared seconds later, bounding through the trees with Vivi at his side. She couldn't remember ever being happier to see anyone in her entire life. "Are you all right?"

"Trouble yourself not with our conditions, princess!" Steiner sagely advised. "It your safety alone that's relevant." She could only assume that meant he wasn't any worse for wear. Smiling weakly, she knelt down beside Vivi to look him over. He was panting some, but seemed more or less okay.

"I guess this means we should find the Prima Vista," she said, standing back up. "Do you suppose it landed anywhere near us?"

"Nay!" Steiner objected quickly, sounding positively appalled. "We do not require the assistance of such brigands, you highness! I can most assuredly lead you safely away from this forsaken wood!" Garnet was certain he kept boasting, but rather than pay attention, she found herself tuning him out as she warily started forward. Had Zidane survived? He had been so self-possessed back up on the airship… if she didn't know any better, she'd say he had experience crash-landing. She had only known him for a few hours, but in that time, she'd come to realize just how remarkable he was and couldn't imagine anything in the world ever fazing him. He seemed so strong… and that's what she needed if she were to make it the rest of the way to Lindblum.

At that moment, something rustled menacingly in the trees overhead. The forest itself seemed to darken considerably, but only because she was standing in the umbra of some monster's shadow. Knowing perfectly well that effective predators never made a sound until it was too late for their quarry to escape, Garnet didn't waste time looking for it. She just ran.

Within a split second, it pounced on top of her, completely enveloping her in several thick, fleshy strips of fungi. She screamed as it pushed her to her knees, soft, squashy, and malleable, but also tough and unyielding. Scooping her off the ground, it then quite promptly flipped over. Feeling sick as she toppled around, no longer underneath the monster, but still caught in its trap, Garnet nearly blacked out.

"Princess!" Steiner shouted, running towards her with Vivi trailing after him. The sound of his clanking armor gave her slight reassurance, but only until the strips of fungi imprisoning her like bars on a cage began oozing some kind of fluid through their pores. The smell alone was nearly suffocating, but the feel of it on her skin, passing through her clothes, warm, syrupy, and repulsive, must have been the foulest sensation she'd ever experienced in her entire life. Screaming, she immediately scrambled towards one of several narrow gaps between the strips of fungi. If she could just squeeze through…

Unfortunately, the monster or plant or whatever it was encasing her easily managed to frustrate her endeavor. The gap closed as the strips of fungi pressed together, fashioning a membranous wall right in her face. She fell backwards, landing on the ample strip behind her. The sticky, viscous fluid was starting to soak her, making her feel dizzy. She couldn't escape it. Energy seemed to be sapping out of her.

"What the hell is that?"

Zidane…?

Feeling drained, Garnet slumped forward to peek outside through the gaps in her cage. The blonde thief… He was running towards her with his blade drawn. The monstrous plant immediately swiped several vine-like tentacles at him, to ward him off, to defend either itself or its food, but ultimately to no avail. With unfathomable ease, Zidane vaulted past them, thrusting steel into the monster she was fixed on top of.

Shaking its assailant off – and consequently rocking Garnet's cage – the monstrous plant actually seemed to groan. Plants couldn't groan… they didn't have lungs. What was this thing?

There was a flash of light. Before Garnet's very eyes, Zidane seemed to expand. His hair lengthened, fur grew onto his arms, and he radiated with spectacular, nearly blinding reddish light. Feral, he lunged towards the monster for a second round. It all happened so fast, Garnet couldn't follow… Holding herself up had grown too difficult. She sagged, reclining against the fungi, unable to fight it. She tried calling out Zidane's name, but was unable to manage more than just a whisper.

Suddenly, the monster reached its vines upward and hauled itself towards the crown of an enormous tree. Her cage rocked precariously and she desperately held out her arms, searching for something to grasp onto. But there was nothing. When the monster withdrew from Zidane, completely unconcerned with Garnet's comfort, its turbulent retreat tossed her body carelessly around her small, moldy confines. Only then did she fully comprehend, in all likeliness, she was going to die.

**ooooooo**

Clinging fearfully to the trunk of a nearby tree, Vivi watched as the brilliant light that had encompassed Mr. Zidane suddenly diminished. Gone as quickly as it had come, it seemed to take with it a bit of the actor's strength. Instead of chasing the monster that had stolen the pretty lady, he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked angry, which Vivi supposed was better than the overwhelming terror that was plaguing him.

Captain Steiner, the knight who had awoken Vivi after the airship crashed, took several steps after the monster, but then looked back at Mr. Zidane with a frown. "What was that?"

"You tell me," the actor retorted, getting back to his feet and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I thought you were her knight-in-shining-armor, genius. Why the hell did you let that thing nab her in the first place?" He was drenched in sweat, trembling slightly, panting, and understandably livid. Vivi took a couple steps towards him, but then shrank back nervously. He didn't want to get in the middle of an argument.

"I meant that light," Captain Steiner sounded impatient. "What was that light? That spurred you towards such impressive speed and strength? Was it Trance?"

Mr. Zidane stared at him as if he were out of his mind. "Who cares?"

Aggravated, Captain Steiner hopped up and down several times, his metal armor clanking ludicrously. "I grow weary of your insolence, knave! Have you no appreciation for the power you just demonstrated? Trance is the stuff of legend: power far surpassing the strength of even ten men, induced by an incredible surge of emotion! I can name a great number of soldiers, generals, even scholars who would care!"

Mr. Zidane scoffed. "Yeah, well, fat lot of good it did for the princess. Strength of ten men?" He laughed derisively. "It couldn't even pull a weed."

Captain Steiner's face turned red. "Ignorant buffoon! How dare you ridicule such power? Obviously the likes of a worthless, thieving brigand such as yourself could never hope to achieve a complete Trance, but even a fragment is not to be spurned! If you can be made to exploit such potential, we can still rescue the princess!"

"Is that why you haven't gone chasing after her like a crazy lunatic yet?" Mr. Zidane demanded, his blue eyes flashing fiercely. "Are you actually showing a scrap of intelligence this time? Actually trying to prepare yourself before you rush into battle? With me as your secret weapon?" Vivi didn't know why, but when Mr. Zidane put it that way, he felt a surge of empathy for the actor. It was an inherent understanding, fostered deep within him, that absolutely no one should ever be treated like tools by other people. It was somehow degrading…

Something shook the trees above him. Glancing upwards, Vivi yelped as the same monstrous plant that had run off with the pretty lady presently descended on top of him. Captain Steiner and Mr. Zidane both whirled around in surprise, but they were too late to stop the rotten, decomposing strips of fungi from entrapping the boy on the monster's back, the same way they'd entrapped the princess.

No, no, no, no, no! Vivi didn't want to be monster food! As a repulsive fluid started oozing out of the fungi's pores, he was driven by instinct, by fear, and even by disgust, to exercise his seemingly innate ability to cast magic. For the second time that night, fire billowed out of his hands, descending torrentially towards the monster beneath him. But the flames were stronger here than they'd been in Alexandria. Vivi couldn't contain them and they relentlessly scorched and charred the plant, burning it alive, until it's tolerance completely wore out.

The fungi strips fell apart from each other, like a bud finally blooming, and Vivi sprang away from the cage's wilted remains as quickly as he could. Captain Steiner, being large and heavily armored, was the first person he spotted upon making his escape and so he hastily waddled in the knight's direction while trying to ignore the smoke wafting around his gloved hands.

"Master Vivi!" Captain Steiner gazed down at the boy with wide, awestruck eyes. "How…?"

"Look out!" Mr. Zidane suddenly bellowed, flipping through the air away from them. Caught off guard, Vivi glanced over his shoulder just in time to witness a thick, gritty, greenish cloud spewing towards both him and Captain Steiner. The monstrous plant might have been wilting, but it wasn't dead yet. The smog proved smothering. Vivi gasped, holding up his arms to shield his face, but it did no good. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. The last thing he heard before he succumbed to an awful darkness was Captain Steiner calling out desperately for his princess.

**ooooooo**

She'd been deposited brusquely on a bed of moss, dropped like a sack of potatoes. Lying weakly on her side, barely able to move, she wondered what happen to her now. The brutish plant had certainly been in a hurry to abandon her in the middle of nowhere… where had it gone? What did it mean to do?

There were toadstools and mushrooms growing on the ground around her. The smell was terrible. Lifting her head, she struggled to get her bearings. She hadn't come all the way from Alexandria just to die in the middle of a forest. She had to find a way out of this mess.

She was lying near the foot of an enormous, gargantuan tree, with roots that jutted up out of the ground and lichen that grew over its bark. A large hollow had been dug into the base of the tree and even as Garnet watched, a flower twice the size of Captain Steiner himself slinked calmly out from within. It was a star-shaped lily, quite possibly the brightest, most vibrant shade of hot-pink she had ever seen and, had it been less daunting, she would have thought it beautiful.

A moment passed and then the flower sank back into the tree's hollow. Before Garnet could breathe a sigh of relief, however, a vine appeared in its place, creeping purposefully towards her. Wrapping around her waist, it dragged her towards the hollow. Moaning, she reached frantically for a root to cling to – if she was forced inside, she'd never escape. The lichen covering the roots, however, was too slick. Everything she grasped slipped through her fingers. Within seconds, she was drawn inside the hollow, which grew into a surprisingly large cavern. The entire tree had been turned into a burrow. It was the flower's lair.

Several more creepers inched towards Garnet. They wove individually around her waist, arms, and legs, lifting her up off the ground and positioning her at the back of the burrow, where she was suspended like a wall-hanging.

Struggling fruitlessly to tear free, a wave of despair flowed through her as violently as the Prima Vista had crash-landed. She wanted to scream – an urge that heightened significantly when the vines began drawing her into them, as if they were vacuums. They were sucking on her, literally feeding. She had felt drained when the other monstrous plant had first imprisoned her, but that was nothing compared to this. This was completely depleting her! And while it didn't necessarily hurt, her body soon began to ache. She was on the verge of panicking… but then she slipped into unconsciousness.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Sorry, I just had to throw in something about Kuja. Villains keep stories interesting.


	7. The Rescue Party

**ooooooo**

"Hurry up and get the wounded up to the river! And someone put out that fire!" Baku watched impatiently as his boys scrambled in and out of the Prima Vista via a wide, gaping hole puncturing the craft's hull, courtesy of some blasted harpoon. They had landed in a huge ravine, which unfortunately made the forest's towering trees appear that much taller. The moss, the toadstools, the bracken and bramble, even the occasional red flower, had wild, dense, feral looks to them and Baku couldn't help but eye them all suspiciously. The Mist did strange things to Gaia's flora and he knew from personal experience precisely what sort of nutrition the vegetation in this particular forest desired.

"Just our luck," he grumbled, walking over to Cinna, who was finally starting to stir. "You all right?" He nudged the man with his foot before bending down beside him. Cinna moaned, blinked, and then took Baku's proffered hand to climb up to his feet, resilient as ever. "That's it. Right on time. Things are starting to get interesting."

"Interesting?" Cinna demanded, shaking his head while glancing around at the Prima Vista, who truly, truly made a pathetic sight indeed. Slumped over, splintered, burning on her port side, the pride, heart, and soul of Lindblum's Theater District had been reduced to one colossal wreckage. Thus run aground, she would never fly again. To make matters worse, the forest in which they'd crashed was notoriously dubbed "Evil," and few people ever made it out alive.

"Here's the deal!" Baku briefed the man as they started towards the ship, where they could see the Nero brothers working to salvage as much of their supplies as possible. "Most of the crew abandoned ship back in Alexandria as we were taking off, but there are still some wounded onboard. We have to get them out and to the river. Deep water's the safest place to be when the woods start acting up."

Cinna blinked. "Why's it sound like you've been here before?"

"Maybe 'cause this is where Blank, Zidane, and I-!" Baku stopped short so abruptly it actually took Cinna three whole more paces to notice. Zidane had appeared at the top of the ravine and though Baku had fully expected him to show up – all things considered, he'd survived worse crashes in the past – something was wrong. The kid was wearing a rather disgruntled expression even as he hauled an oversized, ridiculously armored Alexandrian guard towards the ship. Meanwhile, his prehensile tail was wrapped around the wrist of a smaller boy, who he dragged effortlessly behind him. Sometimes, Baku really had to wonder at the kid's strength and perseverance, but right now he was more concerned by the look on his face. "Hey, Zidane!"

Plowing through the underbrush, forming their own path up to their hampered comrade, Baku heard Cinna grumbling about some exasperating old geezer named Steiner, who he supposed was the Alexandrian guard with the ridiculous armor. Great. The last thing they needed at a time like this was a self-righteous, law-abiding, Pluto Knight capable of getting on even Cinna's nerves!

"They've been exposed to that pollen substance that does that reproduction thing," Zidane told them the moment they reached his side. Cinna quickly relieved him of the knight, recognizing the urgency in his voice, though when he glanced at Baku questioningly, the boss could tell he had no idea what Zidane was talking about. Pollen substance? Reproduction thing?

"Some of the monsters in this forest reproduce by planting seeds in other animals," he explained. "Imagine what it'd feel like to have a plant sprout inside your stomach. Certainly sounds like a painful way to die." Cinna gulped, his face growing surprisingly pale for a man with such pink skin. He glanced down at Steiner sympathetically.

"Last time, Blank came up with a medicine that forces those seeds out of a man's system," Zidane went on, running his hands through his hair. Baku noticed he was dripping with sweat, shaking from exertion, and slightly out of breath. How far had he had to tow those poor, sorry bastards? "He's here, right? See if he's got any and take care of these guys. Especially Vivi. I've got to go get the princess."

"Hold it!" Baku grabbed Zidane's tail as the kid turned to run back into the woods. Giving it a hearty yank, he pulled him off his feet and dropped him on the ground. Zidane groaned, rubbing his butt while glancing up at his boss resentfully. Baku wasn't cowed. "You're not going anywhere, kid. Tantalus sticks together until we've regrouped. You know the rules."

"But some monster took off with her!" Zidane objected. "I don't know how many times we've been in this forest, but I've never seen one like that. It did the reproduction thing, so I know it's a minion, but it could still be capable of anything! We've got to get her back!" In this forest, Baku knew – or had rather conjectured, after careful observation of the wildlife's behavior – that there had to be one monster more powerful than the rest. It was the master of these woods and if the princess had been taken to it, then having a plant sprout out from the inside of her stomach was likely the very least of her worries. After all, pretty, supple, young women, like Princess Garnet, made tastier, juicier treats than did big, fat, ugly oafs, like Steiner and the rest of Tantalus, even to a plant. No doubt she was supper.

"Listen, Zidane, we gotta respect these woods," Baku forced himself to say, for he certainly didn't like the idea of abandoning her when it was Tantalus who got her into this mess to begin with. "We go up against the boss, it's not gonna let any of us outta here alive. We got too many wounded and I got priorities. My boys come before the princess." He glanced at Cinna. "What are you standing around here for? Get this heap of junk inside the Prima Vista!" He gave Steiner a mild kick while Cinna, slightly disappointed about getting sent away before the end of the argument, quickly hopped to.

"You're just a big coward!" Zidane spat resentfully once Cinna had heaved the knight relatively out of hearing range. Baku glanced down at his angry ward, completely unruffled. Though it had been a long time since the kid's last temper tantrum, he was certainly no stranger to such outbursts. "She's in trouble and I intend to help her whether you like it or not!"

"Forget it," Baku reached down, grabbed Zidane's tail again, and effortlessly picked him up. After an initial yelp, the kid immediately began thrashing about, trying to kick, pummel, and break free, but Baku held out his arm far enough to keep him from landing a solid blow. Using his free hand to pick up Vivi, he started towards the Prima Vista. It looked like Marcus had managed to extinguish the fire, which should at least make the airship suitable for shelter. Steiner and Vivi ought to have beds to recover on and as for Zidane… well, Zidane clearly needed a time out.

"Let me go!" he shouted furiously, his face turning red as they past by the Nero brothers, both of whom took a short break from their duties to watch the scene unfold. The last time they'd seen Baku force a kicking and screaming Zidane anywhere, the young thief had retaliated by temporarily quitting Tantalus. And though Baku certainly didn't want that to happen again, this really was for Zidane's own good.

Taking full advantage of the hole Brahne's harpoon had put in the side of the ship, Baku sauntered towards one of the remaining functional lifts. Kicking the lever, he waited for it to carry him up several levels and then set off down a passageway that led to the crew's sleeping quarters. Once there, he dropped off Vivi in front of Blank and Cinna, who were tending to Steiner, and then turned towards Zidane's room.

"You better not set one foot outside this ship, Zidane. You got that?" Throwing him in, Baku shut the door and turned around, only to find himself looking down at Blank and Cinna, both of whom were glaring back at him critically.

"You can't treat him like that, boss!" Blank stated indignantly, on behalf of his best friend. "He's not a kid anymore! He's more than capable of handling whatever's out there and if you don't think so, you're living in the past!"

"AAA-CHOO!" Baku wiped his nose, regarding Blank and Cinna knowingly while they both grimaced. And after a moment, he shrugged, barging past them brusquely. "Tell you what," he said as he strode down the passageway. "After you boys raise a lost, abandoned little kid since he was what, four years old, grow attached to him, deal with all his gripes and complaints about finding his 'real home,' and then listen to him go on about throwing his life away for a princess he doesn't even know, _then_ you can tell me how to treat him!"

**ooooooo**

Zidane sighed, falling dejectedly into his hammock. He couldn't believe Baku was just gonna let the forest eat the princess like that! More than anything else, more than even being humiliated in front of the guys, the thought of that upset the blonde thief. Who did the boss think he was? Honestly!

She had only wanted to go to Lindblum. It had worked out so well… what with them hired to kidnap her and her actually wanting to be kidnapped so she could reach the magnificent city… Sure, it had been a wild ride, escaping Alexandria, especially when they'd found themselves onstage. If only she weren't a princess… A few days under Ruby's tutelage and she could be the finest actress in both kingdoms. But it was too late for that. The forest had her now and unless Zidane chose to run away again, there was nothing he could do for her.

And why shouldn't he run away again? It wasn't as if he needed Tantalus! Sure, the guys were his friends and the only family he had… even when he'd gone in search of his real home, he'd never found anything better… and now he honestly couldn't imagine there ever being anything else… but he could still get by without them. He was sure of it. Besides, he had a responsibility to the princess. If it weren't for him, she'd still be safe and sound in Castle Alexandria, so he had to protect her.

There was a knock on his door and when he glanced up, he saw Blank enter. The redhead looked every bit as tired as Zidane felt, but he nevertheless managed a smirk. "Looks like someone got in trouble!" he taunted, to which the blonde reached down to his messy floor for an old sock that he could throw.

"You know, I really hate this forest," he grumbled. "We must be the only ones who've ever managed to escape it and we're practically experts when it comes to crashing airships. But I think this is the first time we've ever actually crashed an airship _into_ the forest. It's a momentous occasion. Anywhere else, we'd be celebrating momentous occasions, but here…" He shook his head. "This place always spoils things, you know? It just had to go and kidnap the princess from her kidnappers."

Blank smiled understandingly. "I just thought you'd like to know… that Vivi kid and Rusty are both doing fine. Vivi's just a little too polite for his own good, I think, but Rusty's throwing a tantrum as bad as yours." Zidane scoffed, but Blank wasn't daunted. "I'm serious. He wants to go find the princess every bit as much as you do. Funny thing, really. The kidnapper and the bodyguard… joining forces… What a laugh!" He chuckled, but then noticed the consideration on Zidane's face. "Hey, don't be getting any ideas, now. I only came in here to tell you they both owe you their lives. If the boss finds out I tempted you to do something stupid, he'll have my head for sure."

"Don't worry," Zidane replied, just a little too quickly. "I don't even want to work with that arrogant pinhead!" He remembered what Steiner had told him about Trance after that monster got away with the princess. Trance was legendary. Trance gave people the strength of ten men. Trance was this. Trance was that. The only reason Steiner wanted him around was because he wanted to use him as a weapon. Zidane had no problem joining forces with rivals and even adversaries if it meant rescuing beautiful women, but he wouldn't do it like that. He wasn't anyone's tool.

"Well…" Blank frowned, noting the bitterness on his best friend's face. "That's good… Look, why don't you go visit Vivi? He asked about you."

"Sure thing…" Zidane grumbled, though he made no move to get up. Blank hesitated, but then turned to leave. After all, even Zidane knew he wasn't as much fun to be around when he was sulking. Maybe swallowing his pride and joining forces with Steiner wasn't such a bad idea. And if Vivi was asking about him, maybe he could convince the kid to help him start his own infamous band of daring thieves that would rival even Tantalus! He didn't have to stay here and take crap from Baku! He could rescue Princess Garnet, kidnap her all over again, and take the reward money all for himself!

Feeling rebellious, Zidane jumped to his feet and swaggered out of his room. The cabin in which Vivi and Steiner were both recovering waited just down the hall and he started towards it briskly. Blank was nowhere to be seen, but Cinna was sitting on the floor outside the door, grumbling to himself while swinging around his hammer to combat his apparent boredom. "Oh, good," he said when he saw Zidane. "The knight's a nightmare. I can't stay in the same room as him. You take over!" And with that, he got up and scampered away.

Shaking his head, amused by how easy this was going to be, Zidane pushed into the cabin. There was a bunk-bed in the corner of the room. Vivi sat on the lower bunk while Steiner stood by the window, moaning desolately. He didn't even notice when the thief came in – some watchdog. Vivi, on the other hand, looked up immediately with wide, bright yellow eyes.

"Mr. Zidane!" he hopped onto his feet, a commotion that startled Steiner. He whirled around so sharply he almost lost his balance, thanks mostly to his bulky armor, but he awkwardly managed to catch himself, straightening out his helmet as he did so. Meanwhile, Vivi waddled towards the thief, gazing up at him as if in awe. "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it," Zidane scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed despite himself. "You know, I've never been called 'Mr.' before. Not sure it suits me. From now on, I'm just Zidane. How's that sound?" Vivi hesitated, blinking pensively, but then nodded. Captain Steiner harrumphed, but went ignored.

"I also wanted to apologize," Vivi admitted after a pause. "When that monster caught her… I couldn't do anything…" He felt bad about that? He was just a kid! Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be involved. As far as Zidane was concerned, he was just an innocent bystander who'd found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey, don't worry about the princess," he tried consoling him, putting on a brave, cheerful face. "I'll get her back. I promise."

And that was more than Steiner could take sitting down. "You'll get her back? You? Ha! If that's not the most ludicrous thing I've heard all night!" Zidane winced, turning towards the man sourly. It was just like he'd told Blank. Working with this arrogant pinhead was the absolute last thing he wanted. And yet…

"Look," he tried to stay reasonable. "You and I might be the only ones onboard this ship willing to go after her, Rusty, so I'll let you come with me if you promise to be good." There. He wasn't going to be anyone's tool. If anything, he was going to be the chaperon. The supervisor. _He_ was going to be the boss!

Steiner's face turned crimson. "Ru… Rusty?" He started shaking and Zidane half expected to see him blow through the roof. "I am Adelbert Steiner! Captain of the Knights of Pluto!" Full of himself, more like. Zidane took a deep breath, shifting his weight to his other leg. "And I will never, never take orders from you conniving thieves!"

Tempted to just let that be that, Zidane shrugged and turned back towards Vivi. "How 'bout you? I won't lie, it's gonna be dangerous and I could definitely use some backup." He glanced ever so slightly at Steiner. "I might not be able to save the princess all by myself, even with a partial Trance." From the corner of his eye, he could see the knight reconsidering. After all, Garnet was the only thing that mattered to him and whether Zidane was a thief or not, whether he was responsible for this mess or not, that didn't change the fact that, right now, she was in mortal danger. For her sake, wouldn't it be best to assist the brigand in his endeavor?

Meanwhile, Vivi leaned backwards, blinking his eyes in surprise. "You… you want _me_ to come?" Zidane could easily hear the self-consciousness in the boy's voice. Evidently, but not surprisingly, all things considered, Vivi held his magic in much the same regard that Zidane held his Trance: as nothing special.

Careful not to treat him with the same discourtesy that Zidane so resented Steiner for treating him, he nodded encouragingly. "Why wouldn't I? You've got what it takes to be a powerful black mage someday, Vivi, and I'm not just talking about how you single-handedly took down that monster back in the woods. It takes more than mere magic to be powerful, you know. It takes heart. It takes what's on the inside. But you've got that, Vivi. I can tell."

"I… I…" the poor kid was struck speechless. He really was a curious little guy. Zidane had never seen anyone quite like him before. Was he all alone? Did he have a family somewhere? Empathizing with him, for Zidane understood all too well what it was like being one of a kind, not knowing where you belonged, or even if you belonged, he vowed to keep an eye on the boy. Outcasts had to stick together.

"Master Vivi," Steiner suddenly stepped towards them, joining them in their discussion. Met by two blank stares – why was he calling the kid 'master'? – the knight unperturbedly dropped down on one knee. "Though it pains me to agree with such a scoundrel as him…" He shot Zidane a dirty look before glancing earnestly back at Vivi. "I cannot deny there is truth to his words. Your magic was highly effective against that monster and I would entrust you with the princess herself and even the entire kingdom before I would ever trust this crooked villain with anything at all." Zidane choked back a biting retort, but couldn't keep from tapping his foot impatiently. "For the sake of Princess Garnet, Master Vivi, I humbly request your assistance!"

In other words, he was begging. Zidane scoffed; if he had 'humbly requested' _his_ assistance back in the forest, rather than suggest he be exploited, they could have gone after Garnet immediately! Maybe he was paranoid, but Zidane started wondering if maybe Steiner had something personally against him.

"Okay…" Vivi said after another moment's hesitation. "I'll…" he glanced up at Zidane, who nodded, smiling supportively. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you, Master Vivi," Steiner said graciously, bowing his head before clanking back to his feet. Zidane regarded him distastefully.

"So I guess this means you're coming, after all?"

Steiner met his gaze and narrowed his eyes. For a moment, they glared at each other, neither flinching, neither blinking, neither looking away. Zidane had to give him credit; he certainly had his fair share of resolve. "Make no mistake, I intend on having your head, thief. But first, the princess must be rescued. Until then, I will fight alongside you, but when this is over, I will deal with you myself."

"Whatever," Zidane scoffed, turning to swagger out of the cabin. Then, with his two latest comrades following closely behind, he marched confidently through the ship, navigated a path to the nearest exit, and promptly disregarded his boss's latest command by setting both his feet outside. It was as dark in the ravine as ever and somewhere in the menacing trees towering above them, an owl began to hoot.

Baku, Blank, Cinna, Marcus, Benero, and Zenero were all standing in a large cluster nearby, conferring amongst themselves with surprisingly high morale when they noticed the rescue party. Tension immediately broke out, smothering all optimism, and for a good, long minute, no one moved or spoke. Zidane couldn't resist throwing on a defiant scowl, especially under Baku's stern gaze, and was just gathering up enough brashness to turn away, to storm up the side of the ravine without so much as a goodbye when, out of nowhere, a loud, rowdy sneeze cut into the night.

"AH! AAAH! AAACHOOO!"

Everyone winced – Vivi in particular – as Baku wiped his nose, walking towards the three unlikely allies. "Zidane, I sincerely hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." The sound of his voice, however, led the thief to believe he wasn't as sincere as he said he was. The sneeze seemed to have lightened the mood around here and Zidane hoped that meant there was a chance he could part from Tantalus on better terms than he had last time.

"Sorry, boss," he said as offhandedly as possible. "I can't sit around knowing a girl's in danger. Goes against my nature." He could hear Steiner's armor clanking behind him and he could almost taste the knight's indignation – how dare he refer to the princess so boorishly? "And anyway, these two aren't with Tantalus, so you can't keep them here."

"Ha!" Baku laughed derisively. "If they want to get themselves killed, that's not my problem. But you, Zidane… that's different. Now I can't blame you for wanting to go after the princess, she is damn beautiful, but the forest knows by now you're one of my boys and if you do something stupid to piss it off, it'll take it out on us."

"Ah, come on, boss!" Blank interrupted before even Zidane could respond. Sauntering forward, the redhead took up his friend's cause. "What was that adamant assertion at the end of "I Want to be your Canary'? 'How could you so deceive yourself as to think your people have not the stomach to vanquish Prince Schneider once and for all?'"

"That line was improvised!" Baku objected. "It wasn't part of the original script!" Zidane blinked. That line _had_ been improvised. What was Blank thinking, memorizing made-up lines? It wasn't even all that inspiring!

"But the point still stands!" he nevertheless insisted, despite the risk he was running by backing his rebellious friend in what almost could be considered mutiny. "We both know Zidane's always gotta play the hero. He's doing the right thing. If the forest takes it out on us, we'll just do what we always do and fight back. We're not cowards."

After chewing on those words, Baku turned towards Zidane. "I'll let you go. But not without busting you up for breaking the rules." Well that figured. "You ready?"

Zidane hesitated, but only for a moment to glance over his shoulder at Vivi and Steiner. The former looked quite intimidated while the latter was glowering in unrest. "You two better stand back." Steiner certainly had no problem obeying, but Vivi only did so reluctantly. Absolutely none of this boded well and the little guy didn't want to see Zidane get hurt. Looking back at his boss, however, the thief just grinned. "I don't think the master of this forest would guzzle down a rare treat like the princess, but still, every second counts, so let's make this quick."

"If you insist," Baku obliged. Lunging towards the boy, he swiped his fist, but Zidane ducked under, rolling across the brambly ground. Jumping up, he kicked Baku's back, which sent the boss stumbling forward, straight towards Steiner and Vivi, both of whom leapt apart in alarm. Whirling around, Baku charged. For such a large man, he could move astonishingly fast. Grabbing Zidane by the waist and hefting him up, the boss flung him effortlessly over his shoulder. As he nose-dived towards the ground, however, Zidane reached out his arms and sprung back up, flipping to his feet. Drawing his dagger, throwing it, he watched in some satisfaction as it lodged into the boss's thick, leather vest.

"Oof!" Baku froze. The blade had not been thrown forcefully enough to pierce through his extremely tough, coarse skin, but it still left him mildly uncomfortable. Reaching an arm around, he struggled ineffectually to just locate the dagger, much less pull it free. "Someone get this confounded needle out of my back!"

"Sure thing, boss!" Zidane hopped forward to comply, knowing full well the fight was over. Trying hard not to laugh, he pulled the dagger free, sheathed it, and glanced up at Baku as the enormous man turned around to look down at him with a hearty guffaw.

"Well, I'll be damned!" he said cheerfully, punching Zidane in the arm. Pain immediately tore all the way up to his shoulder and he nearly doubled over as tears prickled in his eyes. Man, did that hurt! Fortunately, no one else seemed to notice as Baku clapped his hands. "Bravo! Go and find your princess, Zidane!" Shaking his head, laughing quietly to himself, the boss strolled towards Blank. "Oh, and by the way, you're going with him."

Blank's face paled. "What?" That hadn't been part of the plan!

Baku grinned. "Well, since you've got the stomach for it! I gotta protect my interests. You make sure to bring Zidane back the moment he rescues the girl, hear me?"

Shoulders sagging, Blank glanced around helplessly at Marcus, Cinna, Benero, and Zenero, but none of them were foolish enough to jump to the aid of someone the boss was busy chastising. With a pathetic sigh, he nodded miserably. "Yes, sir."

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	8. Escape from the Forest

**ooooooo**

"I don't know why I'm always helping you," Blank grumbled as he and Zidane led Vivi and Steiner through the dark, dense forest. There were no clear-cut trails to follow, not in that wild, overgrown jungle, so it was a bit of a struggle making their way past the bristly undergrowth, but the two thieves managed to cut a path with their blades. As tempting as it was to coerce Captain Steiner, with his immense, bulky armor, to lead the way, plowing through the shrubs and bushes while leaving a make-shift trail in his wake, Zidane didn't think he'd be able to tolerate following behind that particular killjoy.

"Positively barbaric," he could still be heard muttering to himself as they trampled onward. "Rogues… fighting amongst themselves… no order… no discipline… I say it's anarchy!" He had no appreciation whatsoever for the fact that Zidane had just risked giving up his home, his friends, everything he had all for the sake of the princess. If Baku hadn't ordered Blank to tag along, to "protect his interests" and "bring Zidane back," he wouldn't have known whether or not he was still welcome with Tantalus, after such a mutiny. Steiner just didn't get it. He was narrow-minded, stubborn, and unless he managed to pull his own weight once they finally reached the forest master's lair, Zidane would add 'useless' to the list.

They past a river that formed at the base of a large waterfall, which the two thieves recognized from previous excursions in the forest, they past a spring, they climbed over fallen logs, rocks, slipped over wet patches of mushrooms and toadstools, and occasionally turned their gazes away from traces of death and decay. Most of the would-be explorers and adventurers who wandered into these woods never made it out alive and absolutely none of the rescuers wanted to feast their eyes on the remains of those poor souls.

Unfortunately, finding the forest's master was no easy feat. From what Zidane and Blank knew of the monstrous wildlife, through unfortunate experience, men were generally the ones implanted with seeds while women, no doubt seen as delicacies, were taken away as food. The grisly remains their party might stumble upon were strewn all over the forest, leftovers of men who had died, and likely wouldn't lead anywhere, much less to the master's lair where Zidane bet the princess was being stored. Therefore, they had to search for other, subtler clues that were harder to spot in order to find their way.

"Do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" Vivi eventually asked, glancing around helplessly at the jungle surrounding them. "I'm lost."

"Don't worry," Zidane promptly tried reassuring him. "Blank and I know these woods. We've been here plenty of times."

"Have you?" Steiner was staring at his back, Zidane was sure of it, regarding him skeptically. After all, the popularly held belief was that no one ever escaped these woods alive, and even if Tantalus had managed to do so in the past, the thought of them doing so more than once was rather difficult to swallow.

"Sure have," Blank smirked, glancing over his shoulder at the Pluto Knight. "Take, for example, a few years back. The boss, Zidane, and I were planning a highway robbery. Pretty low, I know, even for us, but the group of aristocrats were from Treno, caravanning through the countryside and the three of us thought they'd be easy pickings. So when they were stupid enough to venture into these woods, we were stupid enough to follow. Within hours, the forest came to life. They planted seeds in the noblemen and carried off the noblewomen. Of course, we did everything we could for the men. I came up with that medicine we gave you guys and even managed to save a few of them. It was still pretty bad, though. We never did find any of the ladies."

"Blank," Zidane hissed as Vivi began whimpering. Although he couldn't blame the redhead for wanted to frighten and impress the good captain, this wasn't exactly the time or place for scary stories! Besides, that particular incident wasn't one he wanted to relive. A lot of people had died and some of those women had been really cute… young and innocent… rather like the princess. Zidane hadn't been able to save them then and he truly dreaded the thought of not being able to save Garnet now.

Blank paused, glancing at his friend guiltily before looking down at Vivi. "And, you know… occasionally we come in here to escape bounty hunters and stuff… the place would make a real good hideout if it weren't for the fact we have to keep constantly on guard for seed spewing shrubs."

"And how is it that you bloodthirsty rogues are so capable of escaping these woods?" Steiner demanded, still sounding as skeptical as ever. If Zidane didn't know any better, he'd say the knight considered their accounts to all be full of it – not that he'd blame him for thinking so or anything. Sometimes, even he found the stories Baku told the kids back home, relating their many adventures, too incredible to believe.

"The river," Blank was readily able to reply. "The boss thinks it's the Mist causing the forest to behave the way it does. So when you're underwater, the plants don't follow you, 'cause there's no mist beneath the surface. Pretty clever, don't you think?" Steiner harrumphed and that was the end of that.

Gradually, as they searched, the already abnormally large trees and wildlife began growing even larger. Some of the mushrooms popping up were as big as a man's head and, staring down at them in slight dismay, Steiner suggested they talk strategy. "When we find the princess, how are we going to rescue her from these fiends? How are we to combat them?"

Zidane shrugged. "The same way you'd combat any overgrown weed, I imagine. Get a scythe and rip it out of the ground." He smugly patted the hilt of his dagger.

"Knave," Steiner sneered before turning reverently towards the little black mage. "Master Vivi, surely you understand the necessity of formulating sufficient battle tactics?" Vivi looked up at him with such wide, confused eyes that Zidane wondered if he'd even grasped half of what the Pluto Knight just said. "After all, it would be folly to confront an enemy we are ill prepared to meet. What of your magic? Can you target, say, for instance, my sword?"

"I don't…?" Why would he want to target one of their weapons?

"Forgive me," Steiner must have realized how peculiar that sounded. "Allow me to rephrase. I do see the advantage of having a magical sword. Fire seems to be effective against these monsters, so would it not be twice as effective were I to wield a fiery blade set alight by your magic?" Vivi faltered, glancing up at Zidane uncertainly.

"You just have to focus your magic," he found himself advising, not for Steiner's sake, but because it actually did sound like a good way for the kid to train himself a bit and maybe learn to develop greater control over his powers. "Light the blade of his sword on fire, but not the hilt, and keep it lit long enough for Rusty here to take care of the rest."

_"RUSTY?"_

Vivi could see another argument breaking out in their near future and so quickly cut in. "I'll see what I can do, Captain Steiner." And that did the trick… or rather, it did for a moment. Steiner took a deep breath, glaring at Zidane resentfully, but then returned his gaze to the smaller boy and thanked him profusely.

"You honor me, Master Vivi."

Blank couldn't help himself. "Why do you keep calling him 'master'?" And the hostility Vivi had so recently managed to quell roared back to life all over again.

"Master Vivi is an exceptionally powerful black mage and deserves more respect than an ingrate such as yourself is capable of showing anyone!"

"Yo, Blank!" Zidane interrupted, stopping short as they came to a rise overlooking a clearing blanketed by thick moss, speckled with mushrooms and toadstools. At the far edge of the clearing, there grew the largest tree any of them had ever seen before. There was a hollow at its base, leading into what Zidane could easily imagine was a burrow the size of a room. "You think that's it?"

Blank shrugged. "I think it'd be a lie if I said it didn't look suspicious enough." Was Garnet inside? With large roots jutting up from the ground, the base of the tree greatly resembled a cage itself, with twisted, distorted bars. It was the last place in the world a sixteen year old girl should find herself.

"What is the plan?" Steiner demanded, lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper – as if the forest didn't already know they were coming. Zidane and Blank glanced at each other with shared ridicule. How thick could one man be? Drawing their blades, they hastened into the clearing with Vivi waddling after them, leaving behind a sputtering Pluto Knight who could hardly believe their recklessness.

Zidane hadn't been wrong when he estimated the size of the master's lair. It was huge! Ducking under roots, slipping down into the hollow, he found himself standing in a cavernous burrow that appeared to stretch all the way up to the tree's apex. Situated at the center of the burrow, an enormous pink lily faced the intruder almost serenely. It was twice as big as Steiner, which was really saying something for a flower, and its short stem appeared to split into hundreds of vine-like roots that completely covered both the soil and the inside walls of the tree's trunk. Entangled in several of those vines at the far end of the burrow, high above Zidane's head, was Princess Garnet.

"There she is!" Vivi gasped, having slid into the burrow after Blank. She was unconscious, but nonetheless, if the pained expression on her sleeping face was anything to judge by, she was not at all spared from the agony of her ordeal. Zidane could only imagine what her nightmares were, what with the vines wrapped around her arms, legs, breasts, and waist alternately expanding and contracting as they sucked on her like candy.

"Princess!" Steiner shouted in horror when he arrived in the burrow and saw what she was being put through. "Princess!"

"Start hacking!" Zidane commanded, swiping at one of the vines with his dagger. The entire plant recoiled, shaking the tree and everything in it. "And be careful! If it disarms you, if it manages to get a solid grip around your arms, you'll be next on the menu!" He didn't know whether or not Blank and Steiner had heard him – they were already slicing the vines creeping towards them – but Vivi had frozen, trembling slightly in fear.

The vines beneath Zidane's feet began to move, reminding him of a floor crumbling apart. Monkey that he was, however, that didn't faze him. Jumping from one clump of vines to the next, he bounded towards the back of the burrow. Catching one ropelike root, he began climbing towards Garnet as quickly and effortlessly as a chimpanzee swinging from tree branches, slashing back all the creepers that came his way with his trusty dagger.

The vines were rustling angrily. Pollen filled the burrow beneath him – fortunately it wasn't the same seed spewing pollen as before, but it still initiated several cries from Steiner, Blank, and Vivi. Glancing down, Zidane could see how thick it was. It must be blinding them. Suffocating them.

Coughing as the smog rose upwards, he pressed the rest of the way towards Garnet and started cutting her free. There seemed to be countless vines, but they weren't like hydras. They didn't grow back and they weren't replaced with several more. Thus, he managed to unravel her and pulled her into the crook of his left arm. By then, most of the pollen had dissipated and when he glanced back down at the ground, he saw that Steiner and Blank had both been overwhelmed. Still conscious and still struggling, they were nevertheless disarmed and as the plant began sucking on them, Zidane could see them tiring.

"Vivi!" he shouted at the boy who still stood by the hollow's entrance. "Vivi, blast the flower!" He didn't see the black mage glance up at him, for a vine was darting towards him. Eluding it, he carried the princess back towards the ground, where the lily immediately faced him in what could only have been hatred. It seemed bigger than when the rescue party had first arrived, for it had since unfurled from a calm, tranquil blossom into a flourishing, resplendent beast. Doubtless it no longer considered Zidane, who was proving himself frustratingly evasive, to be the diverting, if not disgusting, morsel it considered Steiner and Blank, both of whom were gradually being forced to cooperate. Slippery as he was, he had somehow managed to deprive the forest master of the treat it had blissfully been savoring, and as neither Steiner nor Blank could possibly compare with a delicacy like Garnet, it would do absolutely anything to get her back in its clutches.

At that moment, however, fire poured out of Vivi's hands. The flames immediately consumed the flower's petals and if Zidane didn't know any better, he'd say he could hear the thing screaming. Taking advantage of the flower's dilemma, he sprang towards Steiner and went about cutting the knight free.

"Princess!" Taking her from Zidane, Steiner grabbed his sword and immediately bolted towards the hollow's entrance. With her in his arms and with Vivi holding off the plant, which was in such agony as it burned that it could only writhe about, shrieking in dismay, the knight managed to escape. Meanwhile, Zidane cut Blank free and, together, they both hastened to make pursuit. Vivi followed too, as soon as they were all out of the tree.

"Run! Run! RUN!" Zidane shouted as the ground began to shake. All that remained of the blistered flower had popped out of its burrow, stretching its roots and vines furiously after them. Incidentally, they reminded Zidane of the harpoons Queen Brahne had discharged after the Prima Vista back in Alexandria. What was it about Garnet that was just so irresistible?

"Get to the river!" Blank commanded as they all caught up with Steiner. Unfortunately, however, before they could reach the embankment, several giant spider-shaped plants with red mushrooms growing on their backs charged towards them in an eager attempt to cut them off. Left with no other choice but to veer off in a completely different direction, the group ran blindly as swiftly as they could. Eventually, if they kept to a straight line, they'd reach the edge of the forest.

With jungle-like vines and monstrous plants bearing down on them rapidly, it was all they could do to stay in the lead, for this was a race they couldn't afford to lose. Zidane hoped the rest of Tantalus had made it to the river, otherwise they were going to be dead meat, if even that.

Something had triggered a mass petrification in the woods. Even if the vines and spider plants didn't get them, they still might be turned to stone. They couldn't stop running, they couldn't slow down, and they couldn't give up, despite the futility of it all, for as vast as the forest was, how could they hope to escape? To his credit, though, Captain Adelbert Steiner was not discouraged. In fact, despite his heavy, bulky armor, he soon outdistanced even Zidane. With Princess Garnet in his arms, the Pluto Knight was utterly determined to make it out of there alive. For the first time since the start of their unlucky association, Zidane found the man's devotion to his charge admirable.

"Come on, Vivi!" he shouted, turning his attention towards the black mage. Much to his relief, the boy didn't seem to require a great deal of encouragement to execute that particular command. Like Garnet, he had more stamina than people generally gave him credit for and though Zidane had never seen anyone run quite so awkwardly in his life, at least he wasn't tripping over his own two feet.

But that left Blank. While Steiner and Vivi both seemed to be running on infinite stores of energy, Blank eventually grew tired, winded, completely fatigued. Unable to keep up and with no end in sight to this madness, he found himself succumbing to a wretched despair. "Zidane!" Pausing, the thief glanced back in alarm. Blank was like a brother to him. Baku was like a father and Blank was like a brother. The three of them had been family long before the rest of Tantalus arrived and Zidane couldn't bear the thought of losing him like this. "Keep going!"

"Blank, if you don't get a move on it, the boss is gonna kill you!" To his amazement, Blank actually laughed and picked his pace back up again. Eventually they made it back to the Prima Vista, but at a glance, it looked like the airship had been abandoned. Praying that meant Baku and the others had made it to the river, Zidane pressed on.

One by one, the spider plants fell behind, having turned to stone. A few yet remained, but Zidane found himself hoping they'd be able to outlast them. The edge of the forest had to be getting close, they were running so quickly, covering so much ground… it was starting to grow sparser and lighter… he thought he could see traces of the cloudy sky through the leaves overhead…

There was a shout from behind.

Blank!

Spinning back around, Zidane caught sight of one of the few remaining spider plants lifting the redhead up off his feet with its two front legs. A painful heartbeat later and they had both turned into stone.

Stunned, temporarily dazed, Zidane found himself unable to move, unable to breathe. This couldn't be happening. Blank was with Tantalus! They had ventured inside these woods often enough to have gained immunity from its horrors! Or at least… that's what he'd always thought. Other people lost… but not them…

_We haven't lost yet!_ Turning, Zidane bolted after Steiner and Vivi. He couldn't mistake what'd just happened to Blank for death. He was only petrified. There were ways to cure petrifications, there were remedies and elixirs, there were softs… He'd come back for Blank as soon as he could, but he wouldn't be of any use to anyone whatsoever if he got petrified himself.

Jungle vines were swooping through the trees all around him. They were getting more and more desperate to stop the fugitives from escaping. Dodging them required Zidane to jump, duck, roll, and zigzag in all sorts of directions while continuing to flee. He pushed his body farther than he ever had before and yet it somehow wasn't as taxing on him as it had been on Blank. He wasn't slowing down and, in fact, the closer he came to the edge of the forest, the faster he started running. There wasn't any sign of Steiner or Vivi. Hopefully, they'd both made it out by now.

He could see it. He could see the last few trees and the gray mist of the plains beyond. The vines were bearing down on him furiously, trying to snatch him up off the ground and pull him back. It'd be mortifying if he was caught when he was so very close…

Leaping, Zidane flew several more yards, crossing the remaining distance. Then, he propelled himself into a nosedive, soaring completely out of the forest. Landing hard on solid ground, his body bounced, rolled, and skidded towards Steiner and Vivi, both of whom were waiting for him at a safe distance from the tree line. Princess Garnet was still lying in the knight's arms, unconscious, but safe. Safe… unlike Blank.

Pushing up to his hands and knees, Zidane anxiously looked back at the forest. The vines that had pursued them, as if realizing their quarry had escaped, abruptly changed tactics and wrapped themselves around the trunks of the trees growing upon the woodland's perimeter, as if they were threads weaving together on a loom, forming a solid wall. Within seconds, that wall petrified, turning completely into stone. There was no longer anyway into the forest, and even if Zidane _did_ manage to find some kind of remedy that would restore Blank, it would be absolutely worthless if he couldn't get into the forest.

"NO!" Jumping to his feet, he bolted towards the wall. "BLANK!" Slamming his fists against it, as if hoping he could somehow break it down, Zidane gave into a moment's despair. How was he supposed to make it without his best friend? Blank had always covered for him, had always helped him out of trouble, fought alongside him, joked with him, even stood up for him when the boss got abusive. What was he supposed to do now? Separated from Tantalus and cut off from the only brother he'd ever known?

**ooooooo**

When Garnet awoke, she fully expected to find herself still hanging in the monstrous flower's burrow, fixed firmly in place by secure vines twisting around her aching body. Terrified, for the feel of those vines drinking her in, soaking her up, tasting her, and depleting her of her very essence, had been nightmarish and excruciating; she did not want to go through it again.

Much to her surprise and relief, however, she was not being held captive by some overgrown, demonic plant anymore. She was lying on a grassy field, next to a warm, blazing fire, underneath a large, rocky outcrop at the foot of an enormous cliff. Moaning, for her whole body felt painfully tender, she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up to her knees.

"Princess?" Captain Steiner was immediately at her side, supporting her as she massaged her head. On the other side of the campfire, she spotted Vivi watching her in concern, as well as Zidane. Somehow, the three of them had rescued her from that agonizing torment and had even managed to navigate a way out the entire forest. How did they do it? Zidane… First Alexandria and now this… She owed him so much…

"How are you feeling?" Vivi asked, waddling around the fire to get a closer look at her. She smiled at him weakly, feeling like a child again, the little princess recovering from the flu, cared for by two loving parents, her nurse, and her private tutor, Doctor Tot. She missed those days… she hadn't seen Doctor Tot in a year… he… he had left her. She hadn't been cared for by two loving parents since her father died… and she hadn't even been cared for by one loving parent since that strange man came to the castle, corrupting her mother… Left alone, studying endlessly with no semblance of companionship, neglected and practically a prisoner in her own home, this past year had truly been a torturous one.

But now… lying here, beside a warm fire, in the middle of the vast countryside, with Captain Steiner, Vivi, and Zidane all looking after her in concern, she was comforted. This was precisely why she must find a way to Lindblum. That wretched forest was behind her now; she couldn't dwell on it any longer. It was time that she recovered and concentrated on setting out to finish what she'd started. If she turned back now… or faltered… she might never feel protected and cared for ever again.

"Captain Steiner…" she whispered, for it was hard to talk, she still felt so weak. "Zidane… Vivi… Thank you…"

"Don't mention it!" Zidane said cheerfully, much to Steiner's agitation.

"You rotten monkey!" he scowled. "The princess is too generous! You deserve no praise! How dare you take credit for it?"

"Hey, it's not like you were much help!" Zidane retorted, though his voice somehow wasn't quite as ear-piercing as the Pluto Knight's had been. "It was Vivi's magic, my dagger, and Blank's sword that got us out of there!" _Blank?_ Garnet glanced weakly around the campsite, but there wasn't any sign whatsoever of the redhead. Where was he?

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!" Steiner yelled furiously. Evidently, their unlikely alliance and successful rescue mission had done very little to endear themselves to each other. They were as much friends now as they'd been back in Alexandria. "First, you and your band kidnap her, then you land her in the gravest of dangers, abandon her, and now you claim to have rescued her? Why, when we get back to Alexandria, I-!"

"I will not return to Alexandria," Garnet interrupted, speaking as loudly as she could. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse and her throat hurt, but she did not waver. "I left the castle of my own will. I must get to Lindblum. It is of the utmost importance. Please Zidane…" she gazed at him desperately and he nodded reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I promised I'd kidnap you."

"I won't allow it!" Steiner objected, much to Garnet's dismay and much to Zidane's exasperation.

"Come on, Rusty, you've been outvoted! We're standing in the middle of a valley surrounded by cliffs and last I heard, both the North and South Gates have been sealed off. Princess Garnet hasn't recovered yet and we should at least stick together until she does, so can you maybe _try_ making the best of a bad situation? At least for now?"

Garnet didn't hear the knight reply. She was still so very tired. The last thing she remembered before falling back asleep was thinking about how impressive Zidane was. He didn't even let a goliath like Captain Steiner intimidate him! As long as he was at her side, everything would be okay. As long as he was there, she could face just about anyone. Her mother… even that frightening stranger who was responsible for all this in the first place.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	9. The Journey Begins

**ooooooo**

_"I don't know why I'm always helping you…"_

Standing at the edge of the petrified forest, with a wall of vines intertwined around the trees, cutting him off from his best friend, Zidane wondered exactly what it was he had gotten himself into. It was supposed to be just a routine kidnapping… but now he was stuck in a valley with an ill princess, baby-sitting a man the size of a gorilla with a brain the size of a goat's, while looking after a boy who never asked to be a part of this mess to begin with and who, in the long run, would probably be better off somewhere far, far away from the blonde thief. Goodness knows Blank would have been… If he hadn't tried helping, he wouldn't be a stone statue fixed in the middle of a treacherous forest, now would he? The idiot… He knew Zidane always managed to find a hell of a lot more trouble than he was worth. He should have known something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. He should have kept his mouth shut when Zidane defied Baku's wishes by leading Vivi and Steiner off the Prima Vista, so that Baku wouldn't have forced him to tag along on the rescue. He should have left well enough alone!

Feeling guilty, feeling completely responsible, knowing Princess Garnet's successful rescue didn't justify the sacrifice Blank had made, Zidane wished Tantalus had never gone to Alexandria. He wished none of this had ever happened and that everything was back to the way it had always been. No princesses, no rusty armor, no black mages, and, most importantly, no evil forests. Just Tantalus. Just Blank, the boss, and the rest of Tantalus. Back in Lindblum, he could get any girl he liked, or go on any adventure that struck his fancy, which was enough, which was more than enough. Right?

Sure, Zidane had no idea who he was or where he came from. He had never seen anyone else in all of Lindblum, Alexandria, Burmecia, Treno, and the rest of the world who had a tail like he did. He was sure Steiner thought of him as a freak – not because of his criminal activities, but because of his partial Trance. Impressive as it was, the knight had made it sound so rare, so extraordinary, that it had to be abnormal. And, of course, there was always that dream… that vibrant blue light… They all added up to something… they were all variables… his tail, Trance, and his dream… clues leading to a revelation that would finally give his life meaning. If he could somehow make sense of it, if he could somehow unlock the secrets of his past, wouldn't that surpass everything he had ever hoped for? Wouldn't that finally give him the fulfillment he had never felt before? Wouldn't that finally make him whole?

But that was all just wishful thinking. There was nothing out there waiting for him. Absolutely nothing. And even if there was, he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore. Maybe a long time ago he had longed for a place to call home, but try as he might, he had never found what he'd been looking for, and since he didn't expect to find it anytime soon, he'd given up. He put it behind him. He didn't need it anymore. All he needed, all he'd ever needed, was Tantalus, beautiful women, and a life of adventure. If only they hadn't gone to Alexandria… if only they hadn't kidnapped Princess Garnet…

Speaking of Garnet… she was walking up behind him right now. It had to be her, for though his back was turned, he could hear her footsteps, and they weren't as heavy or loud as Steiner's, and they didn't drag over the ground like Vivi's. She moved gracefully, lightly, and though he wanted to resent her for what happened to Blank, he reminded himself it wasn't her fault. Even if she hadn't asked them to, they still would have kidnapped her, so she couldn't be held responsible. Now, Captain Adelbert Steiner, on the other hand… If he hadn't chased them, they wouldn't have ended up onstage. If they hadn't ended up onstage, Brahne would never have shot harpoons into the Prima Vista. They wouldn't have crashed into the forest and Blank would doubtless be the same as always. If anyone could be blamed for this, it was most assuredly the pigheaded Pluto Knight. Just thinking about him sent waves of resent coursing swiftly through Zidane's body. The arrogant, self-righteous, despicable bastard!

"Zidane…?" Garnet spoke delicately, gliding to his side and gazing up at him in concern. It was clear she sensed something was wrong and had come to comfort him, sensitive creature that she was. He wanted to tell her not to pity him! He wasn't a child! But then again… he didn't want to cause her any alarm, either. He didn't want to yell at her. Instead, he turned and offered her the widest smile he could manage – which was pretty wide, to be sure, considering all the experience he'd had at acting.

"Hey, look at you! Finally up on your feet! Does this mean you're feeling better?" Before he'd even finished the question, he noticed her hands straying absently to the crystal she wore around her neck. It was the most extraordinary crystal he'd ever seen, probably worth a King's ransom, and what with it in Princess Garnet's possession… She was in all likeliness the single most valuable, wanted prize in all of Gaia. Zidane couldn't help but wonder if she had any idea what lengths certain men would go to – and even her mother – to get hold of her. Why would a girl as intelligent as her, at least reputedly, run away with a stone that would ultimately heighten her pursuers' incentive to capture her? Something else was going on here… something Garnet wasn't telling him. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Yes," she said, bringing him abruptly back to the present. He met her gaze again and saw sympathy in her deep, soulful brown eyes. "Except that…" There was also pain in those eyes. Somehow, looking into them, Zidane could feel how much she'd suffered. It wasn't the kind of suffering one might see on the streets; Garnet had never been in want of anything. Life hadn't hardened her like it did some women; she had no calluses to speak of. But still she suffered; she looked so vulnerable. Zidane had no idea why she'd wanted to run away, but a princess wearing such a precious crystal far away from the safety of her home ought to appear bold and confident, so as to not encourage predators who might want to take advantage of her situation. Clearly Garnet didn't know that. She didn't know _him_, she shouldn't trust him this way; up until now, their relationship had been purely business. He was taking her to Lindblum. But for her to come to him like this… sympathetic and sorrowful… it was dangerous. He wanted to protect her… which might be the start of a very slippery slope… and if they fell, they'd tumble into tragedy every bit as heartbreaking as Marcus and Cornelia's. "Vivi told me about your friend."

"His name's Blank," Zidane told her, scratching the back of his head while glancing at the forest. "He's my best friend." Why was he telling her that? It wasn't as if she hadn't already guessed.

"We must go help him," she stated, attempting to sound assertive and resolute, but unsuccessfully. She was more like a child, desperate and without hope. She must have come to the same conclusion he had. There wasn't any way to help Blank when they were cut off from the forest.

Zidane smiled appreciatively, shaking his head. "We can't do anything for him right now." If possible, Garnet's face twisted even more into an expression of agony.

"But…" she whispered, her voice almost breaking. "I can't…"

"It's not your fault," he assured her, reaching for her hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze, despite the danger it posed to his heart. Princess or not, she was still a beautiful girl in need of the camaraderie she had never felt before, and though he had restraint enough to keep from taking her into his arms, he couldn't resist comforting her at least in some way. "You didn't do anything wrong. I know there's gotta be a way to cure Blank, I just don't know what it is, yet. When I do, we'll come back for him. Promise."

She smiled weakly, but even after he started leading her away from the tree line, back towards the campsite where Vivi was focusing on the fire he had created while Steiner slept – wonderful sentinel that he was – he perceived her glancing over her shoulder, as if searching for Blank, in extreme dismay.

**ooooooo**

They set out within the hour. Zidane claimed to know how to escape the valley they'd found themselves caught in, despite the locked gates sealing them away from civilization. Of course, Steiner didn't trust him and pleaded with Garnet not to put her life in the hands of such a ruthless vagabond – as if they had a choice! Still, she wouldn't have listened to the Pluto Knight anyway. She owed much to Zidane… No matter what he said, she was responsible for Blank's fate. When Vivi told her how the two thieves had defied their boss's wishes to rescue her, and how the redhead had been petrified when they tried escaping, she had never been more horrified. They didn't have to risk their lives for her! No one asked them to. She always caused so much trouble… and nothing she did ever made up for it.

They headed west, towards the edge of the Alexandrian Kingdom, where the continent's North Gate marked the borderline of Burmecia. Farther south, Garnet knew a second gate separated hers from her uncle's kingdom, Lindblum, but there were too many mountains and precipices in the way to reach it. They could not return through the petrified forest, they could not risk climbing those mountains, and they could not pass through the gates, which left them with only one option.

"It's basically an ice cavern," Zidane explained as they crossed over hard earth and stiff grass, passing through the thick, heavy Mist that left the sky overcast and all of Gaia – or so it often seemed – bleak and desolate, fitting Garnet's mood perfectly.

"I've heard of it!" Vivi declared, sounding pleased with himself while perfectly oblivious to the princess's present disposition. All that really mattered to him was the fact he knew more than the others, that he wasn't completely ignorant of the world, that he could be helpful too, and most importantly, that he managed to avert yet another argument between Zidane and Captain Steiner – the latter of whom seemed skeptical there could be an ice cavern anywhere at all in those mountains.

"As have I," Garnet whispered, thinking, once again, back to her lessons with Doctor Tot. How she longed to see him again… aside from the members of her family, he was the closest thing she had to a friend. She remembered the way he used to describe far-off places, places she had never seen and wasn't at all likely to ever see, what with the way her mother had been treating her lately… but when Doctor Tot spoke of them, she could picture them so vividly in her imagination that she might have actually been there! In real life! Despite her depression, she couldn't help feeling a fleeting moment's anticipation. "It's supposed to be a beautiful place, covered entirely in ice." Zidane glanced at her appreciatively and she somehow managed a genuine smile. To see any of the places Doctor Tot had described long ago, during their studies sessions, was without a doubt the greatest blessing anyone could have ever bestowed upon her.

"My grandpa told me about it," Vivi stated excitedly, sharing in Garnet's enthusiasm. They made eye contact, pleased to have found such kinship, growing in their fondness for each other. The youngster was hardly her age, but like Zidane, she felt at ease with him and now that they had something pleasant to talk about, Garnet felt a bit of her loneliness ebbing away. "He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist!"

"Bravo!" Steiner clapped his hands, eager to encroach upon their conversation. And, since it wasn't Zidane who'd captured Garnet's attention, for once he had no problem acting pleasant. "Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite a scholar! We must thank him upon escaping the Mist!" Garnet certainly wouldn't mind.

Vivi, however, slowed his pace. He blinked a few times, more subdued than he'd been two minutes ago. "My grandpa used to teach me lots of things…" The tone in his voice was unmistakable. "But he passed away…" Garnet's throat tightened and she glanced over at Steiner in shock before looking at Zidane, who had been leading up until now, but who presently paused to look back at the little black mage in sympathy.

Meanwhile, a repentant Pluto Knight humbly bowed his head. "Forgive my indiscretion." He hadn't meant to cause the black mage any undue grief. It was the first apology Garnet had ever heard him utter, reminding her he wasn't completely without shame. Deep down, he really did mean well, despite the way he treated Zidane, and she could appreciate that. As could Vivi.

"Don't worry about it," he told Steiner quietly, lacking the zest he had shown when Zidane first mentioned the ice cavern, but not despondent. Garnet had no idea when his grandpa had died, but it seemed the boy must have accepted his loss and was now trying – more or less successfully – to move on with his life. Glancing at Zidane, recognizing the discomfort on his face, but also the compassion in his eyes as he watched Vivi waddle past him, towards what appeared to be a road in the distance, she found herself wondering if he had ever lost anyone – other than Blank – and what his childhood had been like. There was still so much she didn't know about him… but she could tell he identified with Vivi, she could tell he cared about Vivi, which made him an extremely decent person. She found that she'd very much like to close the gap distancing them, to show him he wasn't alone so that she wouldn't have to be alone herself…

Hastening towards him as he once again took the lead, guiding them towards the dirt road up ahead, Garnet asked him what sort of things Tantalus had done before coming to Alexandria. She spoke quietly so that Steiner wouldn't hear – he was walking alongside Vivi, attempting to converse with the black mage to make right his former tactlessness – for she was certain he wouldn't approve of their tête-à-tête.

At first, however, it seemed Zidane wasn't as inclined to chat as she was. He wouldn't look at her right away and he tried managing as many short, clipped answers to each of her questions as possible. She didn't understand why he was so reluctant to speak with her, unless he was so depressed over Blank that he was driven to distraction, in which case, he needed cheering up.

Refusing to let him shut her out, Garnet pressed him for details of his past adventures and, gradually, he began brightening. By the time they reached the dirt road, he was speaking freely and easily. They had grown more and more comfortable with each other and some of his stories even made her giggle. He was funny, he wasn't always entirely sincere, but as they walked together, he made her happier than she'd been since her father died.

But then they caught sight of the North Gate. Melda Arch. It stood at the base of the mountains, cutting them off from the pass leading into Burmecia. An enormous brick battlement with two wide, arched, wooden doors, the gate had been completely deserted… ransacked… torn asunder… Red flags stood flapping in the wind and on the other side of the wall, smoke and ash rose towards the misty sky. Garnet froze, shocked by what she was looking at, while Zidane stiffened, his hand reaching for his dagger, as if expecting a fight. Behind them, Steiner jumped – his metal armor clashed harshly while his weight, upon landing, shook the ground.

"Those flags!" he scrambled towards the gate, shoving Zidane roughly aside. "Alexandrian war banners! Who would dare devastate the border in Her Majesty's name?" He sounded positively outraged while Garnet, distraught, covered her mouth with both her hands. To attack Burmecia's border was an unspeakable crime. If Alexandria took the blame for it, war might very well ensue. How could Brahne do this? Didn't she care about her kingdom at all? Didn't she desire peace? That she might have lashed out, hostile and aggressive, against a country known for its warriors, known for its strength, seemed too awful to contemplate. What was Brahne condemning them to? How could it be possible?

"Mother…"

"Come on," Zidane turned away from the gate, caught Garnet's arm, and urged her gently off the dirt road. She allowed him to guide her alongside the rocky cliffs stretching south, southeast, away from the besieged fortifications, too shaken by the demolition to pay much attention to where she was going. It didn't matter, as long as it was far from there. "Vivi! Rusty! Let's get out of here! The ice cavern isn't that far!" He glanced back at Garnet as their two companions hurried after them. "Don't worry. The cavern might not get us out of Alexandria, but I promise you I will. And when we do get to Lindblum, this whole thing will work itself out. It's probably not as bad as it looks."

She sincerely hoped so. There had been peace between the kingdoms for as long as she could remember, which meant neither she nor Zidane had ever truly experienced a real, devastating war before. She had taken so much for granted… if Alexandria were to go to war now, Garnet feared the world itself would turn upside down. She couldn't bear the thought.

"I should like to arrest those responsible for this!" Steiner declared as he caught up with Zidane. "Such a crime is as horrendous as yours! If only the circumstances were different… I would take my outfit, hunt them down, and make them pay!" There was such vehemence in his proclamation that Garnet winced. What was Alexandria becoming?

"Good luck hunting anything down with a rusty outfit like that," Zidane grumbled, much to the captain's fury. He immediately retaliated, instigating yet another argument that assured Garnet things were back to normal, at least within their company. Having since grown used to their frequent spats, she wasn't altogether distressed by it and found herself once again taking comfort in Zidane's self-confidence, unfaltering as it was even in the face of an angry man like Steiner.

They walked on for what felt like hours, pausing here and there to catch their breaths. Before long, Garnet heard her stomach growling. They were without food and she hadn't eaten since dinner the previous night. Used to palace life, where she could have as much to eat as she desired, Garnet couldn't help but grow hungry, even famished. Having the endurance of a Summoner wasn't enough to keep her satiated and though she'd made it a point not to complain – as no one else in the party seemed at all bothered by their shortage, at least not yet – she couldn't keep her stomach from giving her away. She was a princess, it seemed to remind them all. She wasn't fit for such a famine. When Zidane glanced at her with a knowing smile, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," he advised, noticing her humiliation. "We're almost to the cavern. Once we get through it, we'll be able to find some food." And, true to his word, they reached the mouth of the cave in less than half an hour. The Mist was thicker there and much, much colder. It billowed out from the cavern like a biting wind and Garnet immediately wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to keep warm. Frost covered the place's rocky threshold, testament to how cold it must be within. Shivering, she wondered if beholding one of the world's wonders, at least according to her dear Doctor Tot, was worth risking hypothermia.

"Here," Vivi seemed to have noticed her concern, for he made his way up to her and held out his hands. Narrowing his eyes, clearly straining himself, he generated a bit of steam – not fire, but steam warm enough to repel much of the cold. Garnet gasped, pleasantly surprised by the control he seemed to have gained over his magic since leaving Alexandria. He was making improvement faster than she would have ever dreamed possible!

"Thank you!" she said, reaching for his hands, reveling in the warmth they offered, before abruptly glancing up at Zidane and Steiner. "Aren't you two cold?"

Steiner immediately puffed out his chest. "Princess, just knowing that you are comfortable and warm, safe from the cold, relieves me of any and all misery this cavern might otherwise inflict." If the cold upset him, he was just too stubborn to admit it. Zidane scoffed, but when Garnet looked his way, he merely shrugged.

"This place is freezing, there's no question about that, but once we get moving, it won't bother me as much." He spoke frankly, unlike Steiner, who merely boasted, which made him sound somewhat more credible to Garnet. Still, she didn't entirely believe him until they actually stepped foot inside the cavern and took in its sheer splendor.

So this was what Doctor Tot had spoken of! The ice in the cavern seemed luminescent: it literally sparkled with a teal hue. Icicles dangled from the sides of various ledges, parts of a trail leading up higher and deeper into the mountain. Everywhere Garnet looked, silver plants and flowers seemed to thrive despite having been frozen: it was as if they'd been carved out of diamonds. "Oh, how beautiful!" Zidane clearly knew what he was talking about. It was all too easy to forget about the cold when one was sufficiently distracted. Breaking away from Vivi, Garnet rushed towards one of the flowers, eager to get a closer look. "Actually seeing this place is so much better than learning about it in the castle!" She could hardly contain her excitement. Princess though she was, she had never expected to ever have the opportunity to explore anything at all like this, and she almost felt giddy. Zidane was so lucky, living the life he led.

"Princess!" Steiner came up behind her with anxiety in his voice, reminding her all too well of the world she'd left behind. "Please don't touch anything!" She glanced back at him over her shoulder, slightly irritated. And what would happen if she did? She had gloves on, she wouldn't get frostbite just by touching some ice!

"Thank you kindly, Steiner," she said dryly. "Your concern is greatly appreciated." Zidane smirked, recognizing the chastisement for what it was. The knight, however, merely bowed his head, assuring her yet again it was his sworn duty to keep her safe. Sighing, Garnet reached for Vivi's hand and followed Zidane as he led them through the frozen, dazzling mine.

They made incredibly slow progress, for it soon became an extremely difficult hike. The trail was without a doubt slippery and it took considerable effort from each of them not to slide all the way back down. Occasionally, they found their path blocked by huge slabs of ice, but Vivi was able to melt them out of the way by a well placed fire spell.

Several blustery drafts in the cavern carried freezing cold Mist towards them and after awhile Garnet grew slightly numb. Not even Vivi could keep her warm anymore, for the ice was getting to him, too. His spells were getting weaker and the farther up they went, the harder it became for him to keep up with Zidane.

The thief promised them they had almost reached the summit, they were almost out, they only needed to combat the cold for a little while longer. Garnet had no idea whether he spoke the truth or not; it could very well be that he merely meant to encourage them. He sounded worried, though. He was shivering every bit as much as they were, he had frost in his hair, and his lips were nearly blue. Was that what she looked like?

They came to a tunnel that appeared darker than the rest of the cavern. The draft grew stronger, like a biting, howling cyclone. Alcoves in the wall to their left immediately brought to Garnet's mind a giant skeleton's ribcage. Chills ran down her spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. All of a sudden, this place didn't look quite so beautiful anymore. It almost looked morbid. She wanted out, she wanted warmth, her previous excitement was diminishing rapidly into apprehension. Something was wrong.

At that moment, Vivi collapsed, dragging Garnet down with him. She gasped, releasing his hand quickly while backing away. Zidane, having heard her cry, spun around even as Steiner rushed towards the fallen mage. "Master Vivi? Are you all right?" He never got the chance to determine an answer. The world itself seemed to have slowed down; it grew sluggish and distorted. Garnet felt lightheaded, dizzier than she'd ever been before, as her knees started buckling. Through a haze that might or might not have been Mist, she watched the Pluto Knight stagger… he fell heavily onto the icy ground, barely missing poor Vivi. She cringed, sinking weakly onto her knees. What was happening?

"Yo, Rusty!" Zidane's voice was echoing from somewhere far away. "You're… not all right, are you?" Garnet tried calling out to him as he kicked Steiner's limp body, demanding that the knight wake up. "Hey, Rusty! Move it or lose it!" But there was no response. Garnet groaned, crumbling to the ground. She felt a moment's terror, and then gave in to total darkness.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. It's gonna start taking me awhile to update. My summer vacation is officially over and I have to do more reading this semester than I've ever had to do for school before in my life. Don't worry. I fully intend to finish this story.


	10. Inevitable Attraction

**ooooooo**

"Princess!" This kidnapping job was not getting any easier. Abandoning Steiner's unconscious body, Zidane bolted toward Garnet's, kneeling down beside her and gently lifting her head into his lap. She was shivering terribly, which assured him she was still alive, but nevertheless troubled him greatly. Her face was pale, her body heat was melting just enough of the ice around her to leave her wet, and considering she neither specialized in fire oriented magic nor weighed about two hundred pounds, if any of them were to die like this, it would doubtlessly be her.

"Damn it…" Zidane had to get her out of there. She was the most valuable part of their party, she had to survive. He could easily carry her the rest of the way in his arms, and he could drag Vivi along by his tail, no sweat… but that meant abandoning Steiner. Glancing back at the Pluto Knight, he felt sorely tempted to do so. After all, Steiner had been nothing but a hassle ever since he found his way onto the Prima Vista. Zidane still blamed him for Blank's petrification, however unfair that might be, and besides, he knew the knight would willingly sacrifice his life for the sake of Garnet's, any day of the week. It was the only admirable quality he had. But then again…

Zidane had never left a man to die before. He knew how to kill, yeah, but he only ever did so in self-defense, and even then, only if he couldn't disarm his opponent or otherwise incapacitate him first. But that was different from actually abandoning an ally – however unreliable, however disliked. Even as he told himself that Steiner wouldn't be bothered to so much as lift a finger to save him if their situations were reversed, Zidane acknowledged his inability to forsake the brainless, bigoted captain. But then where did that leave him?

His muscles were involuntarily slackening… he felt himself nearly faint. NO!

Catching himself before he landed on top of Garnet, pressing one hand firmly against the icy ground, Zidane blinked profusely, struggling to remain both awake and alert. Something was definitely wrong. It wasn't the cold doing this to them; he hadn't been even the least bit tired up until half a minute ago! The fact that all four of them were dropping within seconds of each other could only mean magic was afoot. Dangerous magic. Wasn't that just his luck?

Carefully slipping Garnet off his lap, Zidane got to his feet and drew his dagger, taking in his surroundings. The draft was much stronger than it ought to have been and the cavern's legendary ice, generally known for its inexplicable ability to emit radiant, sparkling light, somehow seemed darker here. Even dismal. Enemies were at hand, it was the only explanation, and as another wave of exhaustion sought to wear him down, he felt stirring within him a defiance, a savage, primal wildness, a ferocity, that this magic was helpless to overwhelm. "I don't know who you are, but you might as well show yourself! If you haven't put me to sleep yet, you're not going to!"

There was a movement in the shadows. Turning, Zidane watched stiffly as a winged creature propelled itself out of an alcove and leapt to the ground, shaking the entire cavern as it landed. Dressed in gray pants and a purple tunic, the winged creature had a face like Vivi's… Only his eyes were visible beneath a large, pointy, brown hat. But those eyes, unlike the younger black mage's, were slanted and menacing; those eyes were somehow awful. As much as he resembled Vivi, he could not have been more different. He reeked of power, he embodied hatred, hostility, and he certainly meant Zidane harm. In his right hand, he carried a golden bell the size of his fist, and when he rang it, the thief once again found himself successfully warding off extreme fatigue.

"Why does it not work?" the black mage demanded, having grown painfully frustrated. He rang the bell fiercely, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Zidane's body was slowly adapting to the magic's onslaught and was slowly building up something of an immunity. Still, the more the bastard tested him, the more he tried his patience, and the more impatient he became, the more irritated, the more incensed, the more outraged… he could feel it welling up inside him, pressure waiting to erupt…

Of course, he recognized it immediately. Ever since he was a child, when engulfed by incredible, incredible surges of emotion, he'd occasionally find himself completely possessed by a power unlike any he had ever seen before in his entire life. He couldn't control it, he couldn't summon it, he only achieved it when in grave danger – though clearly danger was not the cause of it, for he had achieved it back in the forest, when the danger was solely Princess Garnet's. Trance. That's what Steiner said it was. Zidane still wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but as he succumbed to it, he found that it didn't really matter. Nothing mattered but to quell the raw, burning, aching passion that filled his mind, body, and soul. He felt like he was drowning and the only way to breathe again was to rip apart his adversary.

There was a flash of silvery, bluish, reddish light. Zidane felt himself expanding; his legs grew longer, his arms grew bulkier, his entire body swelled. His hair lengthened, fur spread across his skin, and the blinding light that emanated out of him seemed to surge with electricity.

The mutated mage stood frozen, evidently shocked by the might which Zidane presently demonstrated. He must not have anticipated this much trouble when he first thought to ambush them, fool that he was. He would pay dearly for his presumption.

Recognizing the significance of the black mage's golden bell – which seemed to be the source of his powers – Zidane pounced furiously and with a speed unlike that of a normal man's. Even as his enemy held up his weapon and used it to formulate a fire spell rather like Vivi's, that gushed towards him rapidly, he leapt through it like a bolt of lightning zapping through the clouds. He did not feel the heat, he was not at all scathed, and when he crashed into the mage, he gained every advantage, for the force of the collision knocked them to the ground, placing him on top.

The black mage shrieked, flinging out his arm in one last, futile attempt to ring that accursed bell, but Zidane anticipated him. Slamming his dagger into his enemy's hand, he all but nailed it to the ice, prompting several more shrieks and even howls, though, strangely enough, there didn't seem to be any blood. "What are you? What…? NO!" The black mage watched, horrified and helpless, as Zidane effortlessly stole the bell out of his grasp. Yanking his dagger free, he pushed off his fallen enemy and back flipped towards one of the asymmetrical cavern's many icy walls, where he held up the bell and smashed it forcefully with his powerful blade.

The instrument shattered; there was a burst of yellow light while three eerie notes resounded through the cavern, over and over again, like a ghostly waltz… and then there was silence.

Zidane felt his Trance – if that's what it was – subsiding. The radiance that shrouded him immediately began ebbing away. Calm now, he felt more like himself and though out of breath, he wasn't nearly as tired as he'd been with the mage's magic working against him, which was a first. Generally, when seized by such power, he found himself thoroughly exhausted afterward… Maybe his body was finally starting to grow used to it.

"All right," he said, breathing heavily as he dropped the bell's golden fragments to the ground. "Now you're gonna tell me who…" Turning around, he watched in shock as the black mage literally dissolved. Before his very eyes, the monstrous fiend broke apart, turning into dust that disintegrated the moment it touched the ice. And within seconds, all that remained were a few blue feathers, assuring Zidane he hadn't just imagined it. "What the…?"

"Zidane…?"

Garnet was waking up. Shivering, cold and discomfited, troubled by something he could not explain, he sheathed his dagger and made his way over to her, helping her sit up. "Are you okay?" She met his gaze, her chestnut eyes flooded with apprehension. The spell had been lifted, but that didn't change the fact there'd been a spell in the first place. Someone, or something, was after them, Zidane could tell she felt it… and as much as he wanted to keep apart from her, to shelter both their hearts, after the fight he'd just had, he wanted to protect her now more than ever before. She was clearly in way over her head and needed someone to keep her safe.

Helping her to her feet, they both watched as Vivi and Steiner began to stir as well. Garnet, having swiftly regained her strength, as did everyone who enjoyed a restful night's sleep, immediately dashed towards the younger boy's assistance. It once again struck Zidane how completely different Vivi could be from something that looked so much like him. There was nothing at all threatening about the small mage and not even his magic suggested he might be more than just an odd, lonely outcast, just like the thief himself was. Not for the first time, Zidane's tail curled around his knees and he glanced down at it insecurely. What must it be like to finally find a sign you weren't alone in the world, only to discover your companion sought to crush you? Maybe it was blessing Vivi had been unconscious.

"Prin…cess…" Steiner finally lifted up his head, searching frantically for his charge, but instead, the first person he saw was Zidane. "You…" Hatred, distrust, suspicion, and resent twisted across his face in all the time it took to blink an eye. "What did you do?" Of course that's what he'd ask. Zidane should have seen this coming. The Pluto Knight blamed him for absolutely everything; why not blame him for this as well? Suddenly rigid, he watched as Steiner gracelessly climbed to his feet. "Answer my question, thief!"

What did he do? He fought off a black mage that almost certainly hadn't attacked them to capture some fat, pea brained Captain, and who probably would have left them all there to die once he had whatever it was he did want. The problem with Steiner was he didn't have any gratitude! But then… Zidane couldn't tell them that… not in front of Vivi. "I didn't do anything. You guys… you just got a little cold, that's all." He was met by two baffled stares – what was the likelihood they all fainted at the same time? – and one utterly furious stare.

"You're lying!" Steiner jumped up and down, his armor clanking irksomely. He nearly slipped, though, landing on his face again, so he forced himself to take several deep, calming breaths before resuming his accusations. Not once, however, did he look away from Zidane and his expression was one of absolute disgust. "Don't think I can't see through your deception. What are you hiding from us?" If Zidane could have been prevailed upon to reply, a moment later, before he had the chance to do so, Steiner dared go on to say something that abruptly changed his mind. "You… you didn't _touch_ the princess, did you?"

"Steiner!" Garnet gasped even as Zidane stiffened. Clenching his fists, it took all the discipline and all the restraint he possessed not to punch the bastard in the face.

"What exactly is it you're accusing me of?" he instead demanded, his voice quiet, thick, and dangerous. There were literally hundreds of girls he could get without ever resorting to something like that. That wasn't what he was and if Baku had been there, the Pluto Knight would certainly be waking up several hours later with a splitting headache. After all, the boss didn't have the self-control to keep from striking down his offenders, and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was ridiculous for Zidane to keep putting up with this idiot. Maybe he _should_ knock him out; it wasn't like he couldn't.

Fortunately, however, Garnet took that moment to intervene, showing more backbone, more authority, than the thief had yet seen from her. "Adelbert Steiner! Nothing happened! Will you stop being so rude?" She was still a princess, but there was definitely the makings of a fine queen in her. She had the gumption, whether she knew it or not, and it just needed some more time to blossom. Recognizing that, however, did not remind Zidane of his place or how far beneath her he was, but instead attracted even more of him to her. Why hadn't he noticed? She wasn't just some beautiful princess; she was a young woman trying to find her place in the world. And for him to be a part of that… well, it was worth Steiner, it was worth danger, it might even be worth Blank, if he could find a way to rescue him. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. Suddenly, the idea of traveling with her, despite everything, seemed so spectacular. All she'd needed to do was stick up for him…

"My apologies, princess," Steiner muttered, looking properly chastened, much to Zidane's satisfaction. It was time to press on. This cavern was freezing cold and they'd been exposed to its ice and its wind for much too long. The sooner they made it out, the better, but then… then they'd be that much closer to Lindblum… and their travels would be over… and he might never see Garnet again…

_Oh, please. We're nowhere near Lindblum._ What was he getting so worried about? He still had plenty of time to spend with her before he needed to start losing sleep over something like that.

**ooooooo**

They watched in silence from the shadows, two short, skeletal, pasty skinned spies. With faces as gray as their long, greasy hair, which they kept covered by flimsy crowns, with long, beaky noses and pointed ears, with eyes lined heavily by make-up, glinting sinisterly and resentfully in the alcove that concealed them, they were not at all pleased. It had taken them a great deal of time and effort to track down their lovely Queen's pathetic stray, and now she had managed to elude them, the stupid little brat. And to make matters worse, her so-called "kidnapper" was hardly an incompetent thief. Thanks to him, their simple mission was becoming a hell of a lot more difficult than either of them had anticipated.

"Shall we summon the second Waltz?" Thorn demanded, glancing at his blue clad brother while the girl and her party started back up the path, eager to escape the wretched cavern. They probably would, too. The thief certainly knew what he was about; they could count on him to be fully alert now, completely vigilant, until he found shelter for his friends. It would be foolish of them to attack a second time, before he let down his guard. He'd be expecting that and they were no fools. Hadn't they just witnessed his strength in battle? He wasn't human.

Zorn nodded. "Summon the second Waltz, we shall." It was time to end this and their experiments, experiments absolutely no one knew of, not even the Queen's private benefactor himself, would assuredly deal with the problem in due course.

**ooooooo**

He felt the sun's rays stretching towards him well before he led Garnet, Vivi, and Rusty through the icy aperture at the top of the cavern. At last, their hike had come to an end. Stepping out of the underground, onto a narrow ledge that ran down the side of the cliff towards the grassy field far below – a field that stretched on for miles, blanketed by extremely thin Mist – it was time to begin their descent. Thank god for that.

"Oh!" Garnet hopped towards the side of the ledge, taking in the scenery with a look of wonder on her face. She smiled, closing her eyes while raising them towards the heavens, soaking in the sun's warmth. She looked radiant, Zidane decided, walking up to her side; radiant and so much prettier with a smile on her face. The sky was crystal clear and in the brilliance, her Royal Pendant sparkled luminously. The mountains in the distance, as well as the emerald meadows and the village below, all seemed so peaceful, so tranquil, but that was nothing compared to Garnet's beauty. He was finding it increasingly difficult to take his eyes off of her. She was just… so distracting. "The sun feels extraordinary."

"Is that a village?" Vivi asked as he and Steiner joined them. Zidane started; he'd been so caught up with Garnet that he'd nearly forgotten all about the poor little guy, and while that wasn't exactly unusual – he often got carried away by his infatuations, if that's what this was – after the incident in the cavern with that other black mage… What had happened to his trepidation? They'd been followed, ambushed, and enchanted; he'd been in a fight, he'd fallen into a partial Trance, and he might have been responsible for someone's death, if the mage had, in fact, died. There were plenty of things for him to be thinking about, but here he was, sidetracked by Princess Garnet. What would Blank say?

Glancing down at the village, he forced himself to concentrate before answering Vivi's question. "Yeah. That village is called Dali, I think. Haven't been there in awhile, but the people are basically nice. Farmers, you know." Garnet was looking at him now, fascinated. What a difference it must make, finally being out of the cold, not to mention this close to civilization. He wondered if she'd ever been to a small-town place like this before.

"It sounds like you've been everywhere, Zidane." There was a trace of envy in her voice, but for the most part, she seemed exhilarated. He scratched the back of his head as she turned her eyes hungrily towards Dali. "The only other worlds I've visited are in books." So that was it. She wasn't satisfied with castle life anymore. A simple, everyday village was, to her, an incredibly new, exciting world she wanted to see and explore. Whatever concerns she'd had, prompting her to run away from Alexandria, no longer seemed to trouble her as much as they had before. Clearly, Zidane wasn't the only one easily distracted. It was a good thing, though. After everything they'd been through, didn't they deserve a bit of respite?

In any case, they couldn't just keep on standing there forever, or else they'd never reach the village. Garnet understood that as well as he did and before he knew it, she was hastening down the path that descended towards the field below, eager to cross the distance separating her from their destination. She was like a little girl again, heading towards her first carnival. Dali was an extremely common village and the villagers living there weren't likely used to tourists. It suddenly occurred to Zidane how unusual Garnet's behavior would seem to them. "Hold it. Wait!" He started after her, though the urgency in his voice had caught her attention and she immediately obliged. How was he going to explain this to her?

"You're a princess," he started, watching in distress as her shoulders sagged ever so slightly. Clearly, she hadn't wanted to be reminded of that particular fact, least of all by him. She turned her head, gazing down at the village longingly, as if he'd just told her she couldn't go at all. He sighed, choosing his words more carefully. "Look, people are searching for you. If you rush in there, you'll just be making it easier for them to find you. What you need is a new identity." She glanced up at him sharply, surprised by his suggestion. At the same time, heavy, clanking metal rattled angrily from behind. Zidane spun around just in time to witness Steiner charging towards him.

"Insolent fool!" The knight cuffed the thief's shoulder. The force of the blow sent Zidane stumbling backwards, towards the side of the ledge. If he fell over, it'd be a long fall that would assuredly end his life. "Her highness need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle! Either you leave her alone or you address her by her title as befits a silly peasant such as yourself!"

"Damn it, Rusty!" Zidane caught himself, nevertheless standing precariously close to the edge of the cliff. Did the stupid oaf realize he'd nearly just killed a man? Stepping towards him irately, it was all he could do not to cuff him back. "Why don't you shut the hell up? Who do you think you are? General Beatrix?" Astounded, Steiner's jaw nearly hit the ground, promising Zidane he'd struck well below the belt. Good! The bastard deserved it! "In case you hadn't noticed, I don't take orders from anyone, least of all from stuck-up jerks like you!" He was so tired of being called a 'peasant,' a 'knave,' a 'thief,' and everything else Steiner had come up with since this whole thing began, and he definitely didn't appreciate getting pushed around.

"You guys…" Vivi complained miserably even as Garnet ordered them both to stop.

"Steiner," she then said austerely. "I do _not_ intend to return to the castle!" Zidane smirked at the sight of a big man like the Pluto Knight slumping forward in defeat. Evidently, Garnet won that round and she looked resplendent. She certainly was pretty when she was angry – especially when she was angry at Steiner. Turning, she looked back at Zidane, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say her eyes had softened. "Incidentally, I see your point. I need a new name." She paused, pensively, her gaze falling towards his belt. Was she looking at…? "Zidane, that's called a dagger, isn't it?"

Huh? He'd been looking forward to finally having the chance to call her something other than 'princess,' which he could imagine must be trying for a girl seeking friendship – he certainly hadn't wanted Vivi calling him 'mister,' – and now she was asking about weapons? Despite everything, despite all his experience, there were still some things about women he'd never understand.

All the same, he unsheathed his dagger and held it out for her, watching closely as she took it in her hands, much to Steiner's dismay. "Princess, please be careful! That's first and foremost a weapon!"

"Relax," Zidane spat, without taking his eyes off her as she gingerly observed the blade. It was one thing to keep a careful watch, but to continually pester her like that, as if she were six years old… why, that had to be worse than having a title rather than a name! How did Garnet have such patience? It was as if she hadn't even heard the knight… hey, there's a thought. He rolled his eyes, slightly amused. "Yeah, it's a dagger. Um… short swords are a bit longer, and the big one you hold with both hands is called a broadsword."

She glanced up at him in mild interest, a smile lighting her face. "Very well. From now on, I am to be known as Dagger."

**ooooooo**

He was staring at her oddly. His smile was only a half-smile, but his blue eyes were sparkling as if in amusement. Garnet wondered if she'd said something foolish. "Is that all right with you, Zidane?" She admired him. She couldn't really deny it, at least not to herself. He was strong, he was quick, he had saved her at least twice – she still wasn't entirely certain what had happened when she, Steiner, and Vivi all collapsed back in the cavern. But the fact was Zidane reminded her of a hero… She admired him, she respected him, more than words could convey, and she had thought… she had thought she could thank him like this.

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "It's fine by me if it's all right with you." His expression, however, was still hard to discern. Was he laughing at her? Had she just humiliated herself? Or was it merely appreciation on his face? Surprised delight?

She looked away from him, gazing down at the village far below. In the distance, it seemed so small and painfully surreal. She desperately wanted to go there, but it was like the paintings she saw inside museums… or the pictures drawn in her books… as beautiful as the landscapes were, she could never step inside them. Dali was so far away, Princess Garnet knew she could never reach it. But… Zidane could. And he would take his dagger with him. He would take his dagger everywhere. Maybe she _was_ being foolish, but then again… it was the sort of foolish thing she read about in her favorite stories. "It would please me immensely."

"Great!" Zidane sounded thrilled, much to her relief. Maybe he wasn't laughing at her after all. "Now let's work on your speech. You have to sound more casual, Dagger. Kinda like me and Vivi." She listened to the way her pseudonym rolled off his tongue; it came so naturally to him that she wondered whether or not Tantalus was often fraudulent on such adventures. They were actors, after all. They must be greatly accustomed to assuming different roles to complete their missions. In any event, she liked the way her name sounded. She liked the way Zidane spoke it. And she liked how it made her feel like a person, instead of a princess.

"Like you and Vivi?" she asked, forcing herself to return to the present. Her speech needed to be more casual, instead of educated and aristocratic. That's what she ought to be concentrating on. A lot went into shaping new identities and she'd have plenty of time to enjoy her chosen name once she had properly earned it. "I understand."

Zidane smiled that amused smile, as if he was laughing at her yet again. "Well of course you understand. This isn't a classroom, Dagger, you don't have to be so formal. Just say something like… alrighty." Was that even a word?

Garnet hesitated, unsure of herself. Doctor Tot would be utterly horrified to hear her speak like that… but then again, he wasn't here, was he? He wasn't here, and she desperately needed this disguise. "Al…alrighty…" Zidane's amused smile widened into a genuine grin.

"That's it! You're definitely getting the hang of it!" He started towards her, laying his hand gently on her shoulder to urge her onward down the trail. Steiner jumped at the sight of such physical contact, but Vivi had started after them and there wasn't enough room for the big, bulky knight to pass by the mage without either shoving him off the ledge or against the cliff's rocky wall. Garnet would have to remember to thank him for blocking – however inadvertently – the one killjoy who would've forced Zidane away from her. This was exactly the kind of contact princesses weren't allowed to have with any of their peers – not that she'd ever had any peers to begin with – and she didn't want it to end. Too long she'd been deprived…

"All right," Zidane went on to say as they continued to walk, side-by-side. "Things to remember. Us commoners like to talk quickly. Instead of saying 'I will,' just say 'I'll.' And sometimes it's okay to be rude. Instead of suggesting we make haste, no one's gonna mind an order or two. 'Hurry up, slowpoke!' That's perfectly acceptable in our world." It felt like she was learning vocabulary for a foreign language. And yet… with Zidane as her tutor… she honestly didn't mind.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	11. Dali

**ooooooo**

The sun was slowly dipping towards the westward horizon, turning the entire sky above the mountains a wondrous shade of crimson – it would soon be nightfall. Dali, however, was not that far and they were making good time, having already reached the crop fields – or rather, what was left of the crop fields. Zidane had never seen them look quite as brown or wilted and knew right away the poor farmers were having a pretty bad season. Their village might not last the year.

Nevertheless, the stalks of corn, the beans, the carrots, and all the other growing vegetables must have looked sorely tempting for a hungry princess who hadn't eaten anything in twenty-four hours. Dagger's stomach was starting to grumble, though she wasn't likely used to uncooked, raw vegetation, and she began to walk with her head bowed, staring intently down at the Royal Pendant she wore around her neck, yet clutched tightly in her hands. It was clear she meant to divert her attention away from starvation and yet… whatever other thoughts had taken root in her mind must have been equally troublesome, for her expression was disconsolate.

Zidane told himself, tried convincing himself, that the girl had only left the castle to see the world, to taste a bit of the adventure she never could while leading the life of a sheltered princess, to explore and, for once, to be free.But then… what about that pendant? Why had she stolen it? This wasn't just about escaping a mundane life at the castle, this was about something important enough to involve the kingdom's national treasure! The more Zidane watched her, the more he could tell she hadn't merely run away from Alexandria so much as she had fled from Alexandria, as if for her life. She was in trouble, she knew it, and it frightened her. He only wished she'd explain it more to him; he wanted to help her in anyway that he could.

They reached the edge of the village by dusk. It was certainly a quaint little place, with small, stone cottages, evenly spaced apart from each other, and a mossy, cobbled lane that wound gracefully down the center. Freshly plowed grass blanketed the ground while a tall, verdant tree bearing ample golden fruit spoke of a charm not normally found in larger communities. Birds sang, crickets chirped, and in the distance, a tall windmill ground and grated, its blades spinning restfully on an axle. Vivi perked right up when he saw it, though Zidane called him back before he could wander too far ahead. They weren't here to sightsee, after all; they were here to regroup before carrying on to Lindblum.

Dali's single inn stood to their right, a slightly larger building from which the mouthwatering smell of roasted meat wafted outside, much to Zidane's surprise. What with the crop fields looking the way they did, how could the innkeeper afford to be roasting anything, much less meat? It didn't seem to make sense, but then again… he wasn't exactly a small-town kind of guy, he wasn't a farmer, and he didn't have all the facts. Besides, Dagger's stomach was starting to grumble and whether it was strange or not, she still needed food.

"Hey, Rusty!" Zidane spun on his heel, facing the Pluto Knight with both his arms draped casually over his head. Steiner bristled, his square jaw set and rigid, but he nevertheless proceeded to acknowledge the thief, if only with an indignant glare. Zidane couldn't help but wonder how much effort it took him not to bitterly retort with some dim-witted insult. "How much Gil do you have?"

"As if I would tell a thief!" Steiner scoffed, which only proved to Zidane what he had already surmised. Neither Dagger nor Vivi could be expected to carry Gil, but the big, prestigious Pluto Knight surely got paid for guarding the castle and surely carried at least some of his money around with him wherever he went. Zidane himself had enough to buy them dinner, which smelled great, despite everything, but even in a place like Dali, he'd need more to get them all a room.

"Come on, Rusty. How much? Dagger deserves a bed after everything she's been through, don't you think?"

Steiner hesitated, as Zidane knew he would, and glanced uncertainly at the princess. She was trying so hard to keep up appearances, but for all her endurance, she was still just a sixteen year old girl. She was still recovering from that horrific ordeal in the forest, she was tired, she was hungry, and something else was bothering her that Zidane couldn't quite put a finger on, but she was visibly fatigued and even a dunce like Steiner could work that much out. Slowly, a smile crossed his face, sly and conniving. "If I have properly estimated the price that an inn this size is likely to charge, I daresay I have enough to procure accommodations for the princess, Master Vivi, and myself, thief, but I fear you are on your own."

Typical. Still, he could easily skip his share of the meal and buy a room instead. It shouldn't be too hard scavenging for food later on in the evening. Right now, all he really cared about was tending to Dagger and so he grinned. "Fine by me!" Steiner had likely never looked more flabbergasted in his life. Zidane was satisfied. "After you, Dagger!" He bounded towards the inn's wooden door and held it open, bowing slightly at the waist. Her face flushed as she walked past him, reaching for Vivi's hand so she wouldn't technically be the first of their number inside. For whatever reason, the little black mage's presence seemed to comfort her as much as her presence seemed to comfort him.

"Sycophantic toad," Steiner grumbled once he and Zidane were left out on the doorstep, and the latter couldn't help but think it would serve the knight right if he jumped in after their comrades and barred the bastard entry. He could slam the door shut, lock it, and force him to sleep out in the streets. Wouldn't that be entertaining!

But at that moment, two kids apparently taking shelter in the house opposite the inn ever so carefully opened their front door, just a crack, and stuck their heads outside. They were looking directly at Zidane and there was no mistaking their expressions: wide-eyed wonder, but a trace of fear. What was going on? The last time he was here, albeit years ago, the kids had all been highly energetic and welcoming. Did Steiner's imposing, yet absurd, body armor have them intimidated? And if not that, then what?

Speaking of Steiner, he roughly shoved Zidane out his way, storming into the inn. Nearly losing his balance, Zidane had half a mind to run after him and pick yet another fight, but the sound of a slamming door caught his direct attention. Glancing back at the house across the street, he saw that the children had sounded their retreat, clearly feeling antisocial. Rubbing his shoulder, which throbbed more than he cared to admit, Zidane hesitantly made his way in after the offensive knight.

The relatively tiny, circular lobby had, at present, been abandoned. It was dimly lit with only a single gas lantern struggling to keep the shadows at bay. The stone floor had recently been cleared of all the moss creeping up through its cracks, the wooden desk had been polished, and even as Zidane joined Dagger and Vivi, both of whom were watching uncertainly as Steiner bellowed impatiently for service, a single moogle appeared from the passageway leading towards the guestroom.

Short, whitish-pink, fluffy animals, moogles stood on two legs, had pointy catlike ears, large red noses, purple bat-like wings, and a black antennae on the top of their heads from which red pompoms dangled. As prominent as they were throughout the Mist Continent, however, Zidane had never seen one in Dali before. By all rights, it shouldn't have been there, unless, of course, it was a guest, but that was hardly probable. Moogles generally worked at the inns where they loitered – being fairly efficient at attracting certain kinds of guests, namely women and children – but Dali wasn't affluent enough to warrant them – or even afford them. The crops were failing outside! What was with all this lavishness?

"For the last time!" Steiner hollered, his voice loud enough to make the moogle retreat several steps. "Is this an inn or isn't it? Are we to be standing here all night?"

"Will you knock it off?" Zidane hissed as a door on the far side of the lobby flew open. Immediately, a voice every bit as obnoxious as the Pluto Knight's sounded from afar.

"Confound it, Hal! I don't care about tradition! Our father would appreciate the progress we've made!"

The door must have led into the kitchen, for the delectable aroma that had been taunting them up until now swiftly grew stronger as a portly man wearing a red tunic and blue cap emerged with his back to his guests. "To hell with what father would appreciate!" From the corner of his eye, Zidane saw Dagger flinch. She clearly wasn't used to country vulgarity. "You chose to run for office! I got stuck with the inn! So don't you come in here telling my staff members what to cook or how to do their jobs! When I finish with this, you'd best be outta here!" And with that, he slammed the door shut and turned to greet his customers, red-faced, sweaty, and in no mood for Steiner's hotheaded shenanigans, much to Zidane's merriment. "There's no call for your bellyaching, sir. If you want to find business elsewhere, be my guest. I don't even know how much longer I intend to stay here, so it really makes no difference to me."

"But-! What-?" Steiner took several steps backwards, evidently at a loss. He knew more about the country than Dagger did, but not even he knew what to make of a less-than-eager-to-please innkeeper. He was accustomed to being waited on, hand and foot, but not to being challenged to find better service – which would have been hard to do, anyway, considering Dali only had one inn.

"You'll have to forgive Rusty here," Zidane interrupted, walking up to the desk where he immediately handed Hal a small pouch of Gil. "He's loud, conceited, and domineering." Steiner snarled, which confirmed Zidane's accusation, at least in the innkeeper's mind. He eyed the Pluto Knight in particular disgust while the blonde thief took full advantage of his bias. "Please, we've come a long way. If you've got any appreciation for what we've had to put up with, you'll at least give my girl some food and a warm bed." He pointed at Dagger and when Hal glanced her way, his red face paled several shades. She was standing a few feet back, holding Vivi's hand while strategically embracing her own chest with her free arm, effectively covering the Royal Pendant from sight. Zidane couldn't understand why her diminutive figure would so alarm the innkeeper… unless he recognized her… unless he knew she was a princess… "Hey!" he leaned in closer to the gaping man. "I know she's cute," he quietly reprimanded, "but it's rude of you to stare."

"Oh!" Hal started, his face flushing in embarrassment. It must have been a really bad day for him… first he got in an argument with his brother – an elected official, no less, from the sound of it – and now he'd been caught gazing at a pretty girl. "I… I didn't mean… I…" He grimaced, clenching his eyes shut in dismay. "The dining room is to your right. The guestroom is down the hall past the moogle." He gestured at them both and Zidane thanked him cheerfully, winking at Steiner as he headed towards the food. Hal was so flustered he hadn't even asked for a specific amount of Gil – and the thief hadn't given him all that much to begin with. Their stay here was gonna be, for lack of better words, a real steal!

The dining room looked much the same as the lobby, but there were also circular tables with wooden chairs and a warm hearth in the back. It almost reminded Zidane of home and so he was perfectly at ease, when all of a sudden Dagger stood at his side, whispering in his ear. "Why did the innkeeper speak of only a single guestroom?"

"Huh?" Zidane paused, glancing at her in confusion. Not for the first time, she had wide, inquisitive eyes that were slightly apprehensive. She certainly didn't want to draw attention to herself, she was trying very hard not to, but the situation was more than she'd anticipated. Ladies did not share rooms with noblemen unless they were married. Princesses ought not to share rooms with anyone at all. It was hardly appropriate. "Oh. Well, you see…" For the first time, he feared offending her. "This is a country inn, Dagger. It's not big enough to have private rooms. You hungry?" She was famished, though her expression remained hesitant. They might have camped together, but that was different from sharing a room. Deciding it was best to change the subject, Zidane quickly led her to the nearest table, where a basket of fresh rolls sat waiting for them.

"You," Steiner growled, taking the chair opposite Zidane so he could keep the thief in his line of sight. "You cheated that poor innkeeper. You took advantage of him."

Well, that was his job, wasn't it? "Lighten up, Rusty. It's not like I held my dagger up to his throat or anything." Vivi climbed all the way up onto his chair and stood on his tiptoes to reach the basket of rolls. Dagger herself glanced back and forth between the lawman and the outlaw, reluctant to follow the black mage's example. Zidane wondered if Steiner's accusation had gotten to her. After all, she certainly didn't want to cheat anyone. "Besides, he doesn't really care about business at the moment. He practically said it himself. I'll bet his pride's taken a beating and he's trying to recover, which makes money irrelevant. It's all about principle." He grabbed some bread and started buttering it up, signaling for the princess to do the same. "Come on. What're you waiting for? Dig in!"

"Filthy swine," Steiner grimly shook his head even as the innkeeper, Hal, entered the room, carrying a large tray bearing four plates, mugs, roasted chicken, and a pitcher of mead. He seemed determined not to look at Dagger again, for he kept his gaze fixed firmly on Vivi – if not on Zidane – as he hastily set the table. There was an awkward silence as he worked, for he was sweating and clearly anxious, which, like a contagion, troubled everyone but the thickheaded knight. Zidane thought about the kids he'd seen earlier, poking their heads out of the house across the street, frightened and uncharacteristically xenophobic. Dali certainly wasn't the village he remembered.

"If you need anything else," Hal muttered, glancing down at the chicken in disgust before nodding at Zidane. "I'll be in the lobby." And with that he all but flew out of the dining room. For a moment, no one moved but Vivi, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. The poor little guy was still standing on his chair – he needed to grow a few feet!

Zidane smiled. "It sure smells good, doesn't it?" He bit into his roll before dropping it on the plate, making an improper grab for the chicken. If Steiner was going to call him "filthy swine," he might as well act it. Besides, it seemed best to draw Dagger and Vivi's attention away from Hal. He didn't know what the deal was with this place, but he didn't want to alarm his two companions – two because he didn't think the third would ever find anything at all suspicious about whatever was going on here – and so he sighed in content after swallowing his third bite. "It's delicious! Come on, Dagger, get your fingers dirty! This is how peasants eat, you know!"

She smiled weakly before taking off her gloves and picking up a chicken leg. She was starving, but it would still take a tremendous amount of effort for her to forget the etiquette she had been brought up on. Glancing self-consciously at Steiner, who was still glaring at Zidane, she took her first bite. A moment later, however, and she was eating as rapidly as he had been, too hungry to care anymore about decorum. He almost laughed at the sight of her, he was so pleased. Girls with hardy appetites certainly made better companions, there wasn't any doubt about that. He glanced at Steiner. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I would not sink so low as to break bread with a thief!"

No surprise there. Zidane shrugged and continued to eat. The food really was good – surprisingly so for a place like this. Once he finished his chicken, he poured himself a drink and enjoyed a particularly large mouthful before looking back at Dagger. "So for curiosity's sake, why'd you want to leave the castle?"

She froze, nearly dropping the chicken in her hands. The question was certainly warranted, for all she'd really told them thus far was that she needed to see her uncle, the regent of Lindblum, as soon as possible and that it was a matter of utmost urgency. Zidane had no idea what that matter was, but again, it involved stealing the Royal Pendant, it must have involved the Alexandrian war banners they'd seen at the North Gate, and in all likeliness the strange black mage he'd encountered in the ice cavern had a part to play as well. His life had been turned upside down, it was chaotic, it was slightly disconcerting, and it wasn't so much that he felt he deserved an explanation as it was that he knew it might get worse, and he could only protect her if he had all the details.

"I've been wondering for awhile now," he explained as she set the meat down on her plate. "I know you need to reach Lindblum, I get how important it is. I promised to kidnap you, but you never told me why." She glanced around at the lobby, as if afraid the innkeeper might be eavesdropping, but even when she looked back at Zidane, she remained uncomfortable. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, but everyone, even Steiner, was watching her expectantly.

"Zidane, I've trusted you with so much," she said at last, staring down at the table, unable to meet his gaze. She wiped her hands on a napkin before fingering the crystal, almost unconsciously. "Please trust me with this. It is my burden to bear."

"I've heard enough!" Steiner exclaimed, rising to his feet. Dagger glanced at him sharply and whatever protests Zidane had been formulating against her appeal abandoned him abruptly as the Pluto Knight delivered a blow that inflicted more damage than he would have ever dreamed possible. "How can you trust him, your highness? He does not deserve it! Remember the danger you were exposed to in Evil Forest? He couldn't even save his own comrade." Dagger and Zidane both flinched, despite themselves. "How can you trust it won't happen again? This menace is unreliable. I beg of you, return to the castle. If it is as urgent for you to speak with the noble regent as you say, I am certain it can be arranged, but this is folly!"

The accusation resounded in Zidane's mind. He couldn't even save his own comrade. Blank… And who knew what'd happened to the boss and all the rest? Dagger almost died… as so many others had in that treacherous wood. It… it would've been his fault… "I know I screwed up in Evil Forest. But…" He looked at her and recognized the dependence in her eyes. He couldn't let Steiner faze him. Not like this and not in front of her. "I'll protect you with my life. I swear it." Her expression immediately softened, gratitude and relief welling up from deep inside her, but before she could say anything whatsoever, Steiner snorted, falling back into his chair in smug satisfaction.

"No, no, no, no, no, you ridiculous, pathetic wastrel. It is I who shall protect the princess, now and forever."

Zidane crossed his arms, tossing his head back defiantly. "So? That won't make it any easier for you to get her back to the castle, now will it? As if you could."

Steiner's face blanched. "I most certainly can!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

They threw back and forth angry retorts for nearly a minute, each perfectly ready and more than willing to assault the other, but somehow managing to restrain themselves if only for Dagger's sake. She was sitting rigidly in her seat, watching them both in increasing dismay. Maybe it would be best to let the matter of her flight from Alexandria drop for now, Zidane decided, if he ever managed to wear out his opponent. After all, she needed a break, if not an entire month's vacation, particularly from interrogations, and besides… they were all too tired for one anyway.

"Princess!" Steiner said tersely, shaking the table as he rose once more to his feet, causing mead to spill out of his mug, splashing his untouched chicken. Zidane scoffed; who was the pathetic wastrel now? "I can hardly abide this beastly conduct! Master Vivi!" He turned towards the black mage, who glanced up at him attentively. "I look to you to protect her highness in my absence. I must find a way to return her safely home."

"Steiner," Dagger moaned, shaking her head miserably, but the knight was already storming out of the dining room. Glancing at Zidane desperately, she seemed to silently plead with him to do something, but he could only watch resentfully as the man left, wondering how in the world anyone sworn to defend another could know so little about his charge that he couldn't even recognize her obvious despair. Steiner was as blind as he was stupid.

"Come on," Zidane said after a moment, sliding out of his chair and helping Dagger to her feet. "Let's look for the washroom. I'm sure Hal won't mind if you took a nice, warm bath. It'll make you feel better." She glanced at him sadly, which assured him there was nothing in the entire world short of a miracle that could make her feel at all better on that night.

**ooooooo**

What was it doing here? How? Why? And who were those people traveling with it? Where did they fit in this giant, horrific disaster waiting to happen? Dali was in trouble. He'd known it all along. Tradition had sustained their village for generations and it could continue doing so well into the future. There was no call for this. Why could only so few of them see?

The inn was all he had. He complained he didn't want it, he never asked for it, and that it had been dumped in his lap when their father died, but still… And of course his brother had to go and run for Mayor, which only made things more complicated! His brother had bought into it. His brother was leading Dali toward ruin and now _he_ was being dragged into it as well. How was that fair?

No. There was still a way out. He could strike a deal with that arrogant tyrant who was his only family and finally buy immunity. "I've got something that'll surely catch his interest." If the village's generous benefactor were to learn of it, Hal wagered he'd be less than pleased. In fact, he might even forsake them altogether. But then… Dali really would be finished. The only chance he had was to warn his brother. "I'll tell him what it is, but first he'll have to swear never to interfere with my affairs again."All he wanted was some peace. What did it matter if that peace was bought at the expense of strangers?

**ooooooo**

_The trees towered over her, dark and ominous. She could hear them whispering, calling out her name. It was maddening. She covered her ears, trying to block out the sound, but still they came, taunting… laughing… She tried to run from them, but no matter which way she went, she always found herself cut off by a petrified stone wall._

_"Zidane!" she screamed as two vines wrapped around her waist. She struggled to break free of them, but they were tough and resilient. They held onto her effortlessly, drinking her in, their pores literally sucking all her strength, all her energy, right out of her. She gasped, her body immediately beginning to ache._

"Why'd you want to leave the castle?"

_She heard Zidane's voice and shouted out to him, but he did not come. The trees towering around her suddenly melted away, transforming themselves into metal bars. The vines wrapped around her waist transformed themselves into two powerful arms, and suddenly her back was pressed up against a man's chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath kissing her neck, and she remembered exactly why she had wanted to leave the castle._

_"'Until we meet again, my little canary,'" he whispered in her ear, quoting Lord Avon's vindictive Prince Schneider. "'I have a cage set up for thee and solely for thee, deep within my vaults. It shall hold thee forever, my dear, sweet canary, and it shall befit thee without the slightest blemish. Until the day you die, I promise I shall treasure thee and never think to set you free.'"_

Garnet gasped, opening her eyes and sitting straight up in bed, sweat prickling her brow. Where was she?

With Zidane… In Dali… Staying at the village inn…

It was a warm night and the window was open, offering in something of a breeze. The bed itself wasn't as comfortable as she was used to, and rather lumpy, but she had thought it better than the ground… at least until she found herself suffering from terrifying nightmares… Glancing around the guestroom, she spotted Zidane on one bed and Vivi on another. Neither of them looked at all disquieted and she envied them for that. She couldn't stop fearing for both her kingdom and her mother – not to mention for herself – even when she was asleep, apparently. That mysterious stranger… he kept haunting her… Where could she find respite?

Closing her eyes tightly, she struggled to fight back tears… but it was a fight she stood very little chance at winning.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	12. Misgivings

**ooooooo**

_"A voice from the past joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony…" _Who was singing? _"And so it goes on and on…" _Her voice…_ "Melodies of life… to the sky beyond the flying birds…" _It was so beautiful… _"Forever and beyond…" _Her voice…

Zidane sighed blissfully, rolling over beneath his bedcovers. Her voice was like an angel's. Could it… could it be Dagger? Or was it just a dream? No, it had to have been Dagger, singing some sweet, haunting lullaby, for he never dreamt of such pleasant things himself and, gradually, he was lulled back to sleep by it. There wouldn't be any dazzling blue light in his dreams this time. He would slumber soundly.

**ooooooo**

Dali was by no means larger than Alexandria – it wasn't even a tenth of the city's size – but it nevertheless remained difficult for Captain Adelbert Steiner to locate the village magistrate, who was off duty anyway and would have refused to hear the Pluto Knight out until morning.

There seemed to be no official stations, no departmental buildings, and not even a town hall. The people worked out of their homes, if not in the fields, and they knew their way around well enough to make even signposts of little use – unless, of course, one was a stranger seeking some semblance of assistance. Who was in charge of this place? Steiner would have to make it a point to return here and instruct these peasants in the fine arts of discipline and organization! To think this parish was a part of the great Alexandrian kingdom! Bah.

This was his… his… well, it was the umpteenth time he had traversed up and down the main road. It felt like he was on patrol back at the castle, keeping watch late at night for burglars and fiends and other enemies, such as that Zidane from Tantalus. Her Highness, Princess Garnet, was wrong to trust him. She was wrong! After all, Zidane was just a boy, a boy with a power he could not control and did not appreciate nor understand, a boy who recklessly discounted his own leader's command, and a boy who couldn't even protect his own friends, much less an innocent, naïve young woman. He was a thief, he was a kidnapper, he was rude, insolent, and arrogant, and they knew nothing about him. Granted, his vow to protect the princess had sounded sincere, but he was an actor! How could they trust anything he said was not a well rehearsed lie?

Steiner vowed to protect the princess and he would do so at any cost. She might hate him for it, but at least she would be safe from harm. And then, if she was still determined to speak with Cid Fabool of Lindblum, she could do so with a proper entourage aboard her mother's Red Rose.

_"So for curiosity's sake, why'd you want to leave the castle?"_ As if it was any of the thief's business! But then… Steiner could not deny that he, too, had been anxious to hear the princess's answer. She wished to see the regent and she insisted it was her own burden to bear. What burden? It wasn't Steiner's place to ask, but his curiosity was great. What exactly was it that had come over her? He knew she remained devastated over her father's death, but running away with the Royal Pendant hardly seemed like something she would do. There could only be one explanation.

Her highness was educated in the art of summoning. T'was no secret. And according to myth, there was once, long ago, a powerful crystal used to trap a mighty eidolon. To prevent him from escaping, the crystal had been shattered into four pieces. One of the shards soon became lost, but the three remaining, the Silver Pendant, the Falcon Claw, and the Desert Star, were divided amongst the rulers of Alexandria, Lindblum, and Burmecia, to treasure and protect for all time. Regent Cid possessed the Falcon Claw and if Princess Garnet had taken the Silver Pendant with the intention of petitioning to her noble uncle, it seemed obvious why. She sought to learn more about the crystal shards and the eidolon trapped within. What other motive could she possibly have? She was yet a girl, an innocent, dear little girl whose idea of utmost urgency could hardly be expected to rank alongside matters of genuine importance. Her youthful passions were running away with her, but she could not be blamed for it. All children, especially children wooed by Lord Avon's masterful storytelling, craved at least one adventure in their lifetimes. It was to her highness's credit that she desired greater knowledge concerning the eidolons. But, unfortunately, she was going about it all the wrong way!

No. It was not his place to say so. He would return the princess to the castle, explain the matter to Queen Brahne, and allow her to correct the girl. Her Majesty would understand, she would know precisely what to do. Princess Garnet would have every opportunity to seek out the mighty eidolon, but only in a manner that would guarantee her safety.

The two moons in the sky above were starting their descent. It was late and Steiner knew he needed rest. His pride would not allow him to return to the inn where Zidane would surely ridicule him for his apparent failure. No matter. He would find assistance in the morning when the village no longer slept and so he wandered up to what appeared to be a schoolhouse. Plopping on the ground, keeping one hand fixed on the hilt of his sword, he resolved to get a bit of shuteye before carrying on his quest in the morning.

**ooooooo**

_"In my dearest memories…"_ Garnet sang quietly to herself, sitting by the open window, gazing up at the early morning sky. The sun hadn't risen above the mountains yet, but it was no longer dark and she could see a few children out in the street, carrying home milk and eggs. They didn't appear to loath their chores, but were content. Later, they'd be able to play with their friends and eat with their fingers and go about their daily lives without a care in the world. Garnet envied them… How she longed for such a simple, peaceful existence… _"I see you reaching out to me…"_

Where had she learned this song? Her mother hadn't taught it to her, nor her father. It… it sometimes felt like she had been born with both the words and the melody ingrained in her head. She sang it most often when she awoke from nightmares, for it comforted her, promising her that she was never alone. _"Though you're gone… I still believe that you can call… out my name…"_

The door to the guestroom opened and Garnet jumped. Turning, she watched as the innkeeper, Hal, walked in with his head bowed and a tray of freshly baked bread in his hands. He paused upon noticing her and then continued towards the bureau nearest Vivi. "I did not mean to disturb you, miss," he said quietly, setting down the tray. "I merely hoped to apologize for my behavior last night. It's always nice waking up to warm bread, I think. But if you like, there's eggs and cheese in the dining room."

Eggs and cheese… the smell of fresh bread… it was certainly enticing and she couldn't deny she was hungry. Her nightmares were always draining and maybe a large breakfast would do her some good. "Alrighty," she said, remembering Zidane's speech advice. Climbing to her feet, she slipped her barrette back into her hair and followed Hal out of the guestroom.

It seemed to be a tranquil morning and already a few early risers sat cleaning their plates when he showed her to an empty table, asking after Zidane and Vivi. "I want to make sure there's plenty of food left for them, so when should I expect them up and at'em?"

Good question. Garnet hesitated, watching as he placed a batch of eggs in front of her. What was she supposed to say? That she hadn't been traveling with either of the two all that long and didn't know their sleeping patterns? Probably not. "I don't think it'll be much longer. Zidane especially… he sleeps very lightly." Did he? And could Hal hear the uncertainty in her voice?

"And what about your other companion?" he asked, the lines on his face creasing as he met her gaze. "The knight? I noticed he left after dinner yesterday and has yet to return. I hope it wasn't my fault. You know, I really am ashamed of the way I acted…"

Garnet smiled sympathetically. "It wasn't your fault. Steiner can be incredibly unbearable at times, but he means well. I'm sure you noticed he and Zidane are at odds with each other, which is the only reason he left, I promise." Hal nodded in relief, glancing back at the farmers who seemed to have finished. They dropped their forks, pushed their plates aside, and clambered towards the lobby, but not without first wishing both the innkeeper and Garnet herself a good day. Zidane was right. The people here were friendly. "I heard you arguing with your brother last night. I hope it wasn't anything serious." Hal glanced at her sharply, but then, a moment later, he was sitting across from her, rambling on about how hard it was being a younger brother with an inferiority complex.

**ooooooo**

He was woken up from peaceful slumber by two strange men he had never seen before. Shrouded in the shadows cast by the drawn curtains, they leaned over him and, scowling, urged him to be quiet. "Not a word out of you, cretin. Understand?" There was a third man towering over Zidane, a knife drawn in case of trouble. What was going on? Dali was supposed to be a peaceful town. Who were these people and what did they want? Where was Dagger?

Frightened, sorely tempted to cry for help, Vivi could only whimper as his two captors dragged him out of bed. Gripping his arms roughly, literally holding him up off the ground, they turned and hustled fretfully towards the door. The air around them sizzled with urgency. This wasn't like Dagger's kidnapping. Vivi's muscles felt strained and he had no idea where they were taking him. As his captors made their way into the dimly lit lobby, where not even the moogle seemed to be present, he tried to make sense of it all. "What do you want from me?"

"Quiet!" The man with the knife paused at the door to the dining room. Cracking it open ever so slightly, he peeked inside. A narrow beam of light spilled into the lobby, followed by a delectable aroma and the sound of a distraught man's voice. Vivi would have liked nothing better than to join him and eat some breakfast, but when the peeper waved his cronies toward the inn's main entrance, he knew that wouldn't be an option. Had he done something wrong? He was always being separated from the people he cared about. His grandpa… Puck… Zidane, Dagger… and even Captain Steiner! He knew he wasn't supposed to be sad; his grandpa had told him so. But… as his captors carried him outside, down the street and away from his friends, unhindered even by the children who turned to watch with startled looks in their eyes, he found himself unable to ease the pain that cramped his chest. It wasn't fair. Why must he always be alone?

**ooooooo**

When Steiner awoke, it was broad daylight. A few teenagers were standing around him, whispering amongst themselves about his armor, his position, and whether or not he was alive or dead. Morning had come and he had failed to rise with the sun. The damp Mist was starting to clear, there was laughter in the distance, and one audacious boy actually had the nerve to step forward and prod the knight with a long, jagged branch. "Hey, mister! You all right? We don't get very many bums around these parts."

"I am not a bum!" Steiner grabbed the offensive stick and pulled, dragging the boy to the ground. He yelped, falling on his face, while the other teenagers backed away, gasping in wary amusement. Dali didn't normally see this kind of ruckus, which made the scene extraordinarily peculiar, new and exciting. They were eager to see what might happen next and so Steiner clambered to his feet. "Having met with misfortune, I will, however, pardon the lot of you for your impudence and ask that the insult not be repeated." Towering high above the nuisances, he was pleased to see all but one gazing up at him in apparent awe of his stature. But, much to his chagrin, that one exception grinned mischievously while elbowing the closest boy next to him.

"Must've been terrible misfortune for him to be sleeping out in the streets!"

"Hold your tongue!" Steiner had never been more appalled by a band of schoolchildren in his entire life. If he didn't know any better, he'd suspect them all of fraternizing with Tantalus – as if any part of Alexandria would ever dare mingle with thieves from Lindblum! They needed to be taught proper respect, good conduct, and most importantly a bit of discipline. The behavior he had seen since setting foot in this reprehensible town was hardly fitting and he meant to correct it as quickly as possible. After all, what would the Queen say? "Such manners are inexcusable. Is that any way to treat a stranger? I'll have you know I am Captain of Her Royal Majesty's Knights of Pluto! In the days of old, I could have you all-!"

"Knights of Pluto?" The children gasped, nervous and delighted at the same time. Whatever other chores or responsibilities they might have had completely slipped their minds as they sought to grasp the implications of such an astonishing presence in their inconsequential midst. Steiner couldn't deny it was somewhat flattering. Unlike Zidane, they appreciated his hard-earned standing and would show him the respect and esteem he fully deserved. Incidentally, it never once crossed his mind that such an attitude adjustment, particularly in a group of unruly teenagers, ought to have been more unsettling than satisfying. "So you're from Alexandria? You're from the _castle_?"

"Nothing happened to the cargo ship, right?" one girl asked in concern, wearing a blue apron over her dress and a bandanna over her chestnut hair. Steiner glanced at her sharply. Cargo ship? "Or is that what you meant by misfortune? If something happened, you can't blame Dali. It's not our fault!"

"Slai!" Her friends all turned to her in dismay, but Steiner did not recognize their alarm. He was much too busy contemplating the advantages of an approaching aircraft – and from Alexandria, no less! It had to be from Alexandria, or else she wouldn't have mentioned it. This could be precisely what he was looking for! A way to safely escort the princess back home. Zidane thought he was so clever, but Steiner wasn't a Captain for nothing. They would see who'd come out victorious.

"Am I to understand this village trades with Alexandria?" he demanded, looking eagerly back at the girl named Slai. "And that you're expecting a cargo ship to arrive from the castle?" She hesitated, glancing uncertainly at the others and Steiner could well imagine his ignorance seemed dubious to her; shouldn't a man from Alexandria already know the kingdom's trade route? She no doubt failed to comprehend just how small her village was in comparison to the mighty city. It was often said Her Majesty's enterprises were so vast and so innumerable no one man could count them all. "I ask merely because I am not a merchant. My duty is to the law, not commerce. My one purpose in Dali is to assist a young lady who has inadvertently found herself in considerable danger. She must be returned to Alexandria in all haste and passage aboard a cargo ship would indeed be convenient."

"Oh…" Slai exhaled, as if in relief, but then started a second time. "What kind of danger?"

"That is none of your concern," Steiner said abruptly, hopping up and down. He no longer had their full attention. Slai's questions were eliciting both alarm and speculation from her peers; they turned towards each other, whispering frantically amongst themselves. Piqued, Steiner stepped towards them and they immediately recoiled, eyeing him suspiciously. "Perhaps I could persuade one of you to directme to this cargo ship's landing site, so that I can await its arrival. No harm will befall Dali, I assure you, though I do believe it will be best for everyone once the young lady has been returned home."

Slai nodded, unable to meet Steiner's gaze. "Of course."

**ooooooo**

The food was delicious. Scraping the last bits of egg off her plate, Garnet inadvertently tuned out most of what Hal was saying. He hadn't ceased his lamentations and barely paused to catch his breath, apparently determined to share as much of his family's history with her as possible in the course of one meal. She had forced herself to listen patiently, knowing it was the good and kind, proper thing to do, but only until he urged her to go ahead and eat before her food got cold. She was hungry. How could she not oblige?

"Of course, my uncle hated this town. Wanted to see the world, much to grandpa's irritation. Had to wait 'til the old man croaked. Pa inherited the inn, but uncle Joe helped out for awhile, until Hub was old enough to travel. Took him to see Alexandria. Hub always got to go everywhere and, like Joe, hated the idea of running an inn. So what's he do? I tell you, he becomes mayor!"

Garnet offered him a sympathetic smile, despite having processed little of his story. It was hardly fascinating, not at all engaging, and rather like some of Doctor Tot's drearier lessons. She might miss her old, beloved tutor, but she certainly didn't miss mathematics or physiology. Some of the books she'd been forced to read were horrendous, the language being less than inspired and the topics wearisome. Needless to say, when the dining room door opened and Zidane stepped inside, still wiping the sleep from his eyes, Garnet could not have been more relieved.

"Morning," he said, frowning at Hal while slumping into an empty chair. The innkeeper had finally grown silent and now rose to his feet, head bowed. Either he wasn't desperate enough for chitchat to converse with Zidane or else he accepted his place was outside their party – not that it particularly mattered to Garnet. She would much rather keep company with her kidnapper than with anyone else and so was not at all sorry to see him leave, for whatever reason that he went. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Zidane asked, once Hal disappeared into the lobby. If Garnet didn't know any better, she'd say there was a trace of suspicion in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, not really. I think he just needed someone to talk to. Someone whose opinion of him doesn't matter. It's nice having an opportunity to let stuff like that out and not get judged for it." She knew that much from experience. Since her father died, since that stranger came to Alexandria, and since Doctor Tot left the castle, few had ever cared to listen to anything she had to say… and when they did, they never took her seriously. Sighing, she focused back on Zidane. "Is Vivi still sleeping?"

"No," he said, glancing over his shoulder towards the door to the lobby. "He's up, but I don't know where he went. Thought he might be having breakfast." He faced forward with a pensive frown, rubbing his chin. "That's really odd. You haven't seen him?"

"Not since leaving the room." Garnet shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Granted, she didn't know the black mage all that well, but Vivi seemed like such a compliant boy. Would he really leave without telling them? Without so much as saying goodbye? What remained of the food on the table no longer looked appetizing and not even Zidane, who had yet to eat a bite, reached for a breakfast roll. He was clearly preoccupied. Garnet hesitated, fingering her crystal, and then said, "Maybe he wanted to go for a morning walk and get some fresh air."

"Maybe," Zidane said absently. The suggestion, however, must not have convinced him, no matter how reasonable it sounded to her. She got the impression he distrusted Hal, or at least had misgivings about him, for he once again glanced over his shoulder. Unfortunately, such misgivings were contagious and she began to worry as well.

"Zidane…?"

"I keep thinking something strange is going on," he said at last, much to her surprise. Over the years, she had grown used to people sheltering her, trying to convince her nothing was wrong, even when something was, so as not to cause her any alarm. But Zidane was being upfront with her, treating her candidly and with greater regard than she was used to, trusting that she could manage it. Somehow, that made her feel useful. He made her feel dependent.

"What do you mean?" she asked, for though his belief in her was flattering, it didn't change the fact that something was amiss. She couldn't guess what it was, but found herself fearing for Vivi.

Zidane glanced at her, leaned over the table, and quietly began. "Dali's a farming town, Dagger. I noticed coming in last night, the crops are failing. They're on the verge of collapsing. Hal shouldn't be squandering his livestock to feed his guests roasted meat. He shouldn't be arguing with his brother about 'progress.' And he shouldn't be wasting his valuable time bothering you. There's a moogle around here somewhere, which is unheard of in a place like this, and the kids last night weren't nearly as inviting as they normally are. At first I thought it was Steiner, but then I saw Hal staring at you and thought he might have recognized you."

"Really?" Garnet asked, holding her breath. But… "But he didn't say anything… He seemed more interested in when you and Vivi would be ready for breakfast… and where Steiner went…"

Zidane nodded. "Because he didn't recognize you. It wasn't you he was staring at. You were holding hands with Vivi, remember?" How was he able to pay such close attention to such small details? Garnet did indeed remember, but only after thinking about it. Zidane must have total instant recall or something. "I've just got a really bad feeling. Something's wrong. This isn't the Dali I've been to and I'm worried about Vivi."

"What should we do?" Garnet asked, now tightly clutching her crystal. Its weight felt comforting in her hands. She almost thought she could feel the eidolon supposedly trapped within, offering her its support. Maybe it was a good thing she had stolen it, not because it denied her mother a dose of whatever was poisoning her mind, or because it was a clue to that menacing stranger's agenda, but because it was a source of protection. Like Zidane, the crystal was becoming her strength, her courage.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Zidane's face. "Dagger, how would you like to become an honorary member of Tantalus, the most infamous band of daring thieves to have ever plagued Alexandria?" He made it sound exhilarating. She hesitated, awed by his poise, wondering how he could be so levelheaded one moment, as he mulled over the situation, and so carefree the next, having finally reached a decision he found satisfactory. Nothing ever fazed him. Was that what it meant to be in Tantalus?

"Come on," he said, not waiting for her reply. "This is the best part. Meddling." He beamed and grabbed her hand, all but dragging her from the table, having completely forgotten about breakfast. They ran into the lobby, where Hal was standing stiffly behind a counter, concentrating on an old record book. He did not look up when they stepped towards him, but seemed to be pointedly ignoring them. So much for this village being friendly…

"Excuse me," Zidane said amiably, walking all the way up to the counter and resting his elbow on top of it, forcing Hal to acknowledge him. "You didn't happen to see Vivi walk out of here, did you? He's the short little guy with the pointy hat who checked in with us last night. We can't leave without him." Standing back a ways, Garnet noticed how green Hal's face seemed. He looked nauseas.

"No," he managed to say, though his voice sounded hoarse. He was fine talking to Garnet, but now, interrogated by Zidane, he was losing his nerve. The more she watched, the more convinced she became of his guilt. Vivi was in trouble. There was no doubt about that.

"Come on, Dagger, we better go look for him." Zidane sauntered towards the inn's main entrance, casually clasping the back of his head with his intertwining fingers. He paused at the door, waiting for Garnet to catch up. "I mean, he has to be around here somewhere. We'll see if we can get Steiner to help."

"Alrighty," she said tentatively, having technically only improvised once in her life, on stage, back in Alexandria. She didn't want to say anything that might frustrate Zidane's plans, and this time she didn't have the extensive foreknowledge of some script that might help steer her extemporization. Zidane, however, required nothing more. He pushed the door open and held it wide, gesturing for her to step through. After glancing at Hal one last time, who was staring at his inventory with pursed lips and hopefully a guilty conscience, she did as she was bid.

Outside, it was certainly a beautiful day. The air was still crisp, but the rising sun promised a warm afternoon under a clear sky. A few children were playing in the street, as she'd known they'd be, and she again envied them their innocence. One would never guess their futures might be in question, that their village might soon collapse. If she were queen… would she be able to help them…? Could her mother help them…? Did her mother even care…?

"Over here," Zidane said quietly, appearing at Garnet's side and gently grasping her hand. He led her towards a small hedge by the house across the street, where they quickly took refuge without being spotted. The bushes provided ample cover and allowed them to spy effortlessly on the dubious inn. Zidane seemed inordinately cheerful. It occurred to Garnet that this was what he did. He meddled. He was a hired meddler. He liked looking for trouble, whether by stealing, kidnapping, or, in this case, investigating odd behavior, all of which, put lightly, was meddlesome. He thought it was the best part. Forget the reward, he just wanted the adventure. Vivi might be in danger, but Zidane was good at his job. Who could beat him?

"If I know people," he said, his gleaming eyes fixed on the inn. "Then this guy's not gonna like the thought of us snooping around his town. I bet he's gonna come out here any moment now and lead us straight towards Vivi – or at least to some clue that'll help us find Vivi. He's gonna want to warn someone we might be coming."

"What if we're just jumping to conclusions here?" Garnet asked after a beat. "I know it looks suspicious. It even feels suspicious. But what evidence do we really have? What if Vivi really is just out on a morning walk?" It didn't seem likely, but she had to make sure. "Wouldn't it be quicker if we just searched?"

Zidane shook his head. "Nope. Not if we can follow Hal. Just wait, Dagger. He'll come if he's responsible. Trust me. I've dealt with men like him before." Garnet wondered what that meant. Zidane had been on so many adventures in his lifetime and she wanted to hear all about every single one of them! Now, however, was hardly the time. Hal had just stuck his head outside the inn and was looking frantically up and down the street, exactly as Zidane said he would. Garnet froze, watching as he shut the door and bolted towards… the windmill?

"Come on," Zidane whispered, scooting as stealthily as he could after their suspect. Garnet followed his lead, praying not to alert Hal to their presence or slow her comrade down. After all, she could count the number of adventures she'd been on with one hand. She didn't have Zidane's experience. All she could do was step where he stepped, keep low, and try not to give them both away.

The windmill wasn't too, too far and it was indeed where Hal had been headed. Built high on top a squat, rotund building, its blades continued to spin the same as yesterday, ironically to Vivi's pleasure. If that was where he was right now, being held prisoner, Garnet could well imagine he'd never enjoy the sight of them again.

They followed Hal inside, but having kept a safe distance behind the man, found that by the time they entered the building he was already out of sight – not that it particularly mattered. A thick layer of sawdust was covering the ground and his footprints could be tracked right up to an iron hatch situated in the middle of the room. As Zidane stepped towards it, Garnet wrinkled her nose, having been assailed by the profuse and distinct smell of chocobo. Light filtering in through small, circular windows revealed several crates and barrels, as well as the large contraptions operating the windmill, all in full motion. Dust hovered in the air and she almost sneezed. "Zidane?"

"As if this isn't obvious," he said derisively, circling round the hatch on the floor. He eventually knelt down beside it, studying it with a furrowed brow. "I wonder what they've got down there." Garnet couldn't blame him for that. Somehow, she doubted very much it was just a regular underground storage facility.

"There's only one way to find out," she said, her curiosity piqued. Crouching down next to him, she noticed he was watching her intently, a slight smile on his face. No doubt her zest surprised him. "What? I can swing off the side of a tower and onto an airship, but I can't charge headfirst into a hole on the ground without astonishing you?"

He held up his hands conciliatorily. "There's nothing wrong with being full of surprises, Dagger. You don't have to get angry. I'm just impressed, is all. You've been doing great. You've got more endurance than a…" He glanced around the room, looking for some sort of analogy. "Than a gold chocobo!"

She smiled, far from angry. Maybe she was indignant, tired of being seen as meek, but she wasn't angry. How could she be? She was trying as hard as she could to do what was best for her family and for Alexandria, and she had Zidane's approval. What more could she want? "Come on," she said, taking the lead. Gripping the hatch's handlebar and forcing it open, she stared down into a narrow pit that tunneled deep underground. "Let's go find Vivi."

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	13. Underground Contraption

**ooooooo**

"There it is," Slai said, standing at the edge of the crop field outside town. The mountains were ahead of them and Alexandria lay beyond. As the young farm girl pointed up at the sky, Captain Steiner shielded his eyes from the rising sun. In the distance, he could barely make out its silhouette, but there was no mistaking its approach. An aircraft. A cargo ship. It was by no means Her Majesty's glorious Red Rose, or even Lindblum's infamous Prima Vista – which was now lying in shambles somewhere within that treacherous forest. In fact, it was hardly even fit to be called Alexandrian, much less worthy to carry Princess Garnet away from her foul abductor. And yet… one dilapidated cargo ship was better than no cargo ship at all.

Steiner grinned, puffing out his chest. "There it is," he said, repeating Slai's observation. "What is the captain's name? I will have to ask him permission for the young lady's safe passage." And then he'd have to think of a way to get her onboard. It would doubtlessly require some deception. After all, her highness did not wish to return to Alexandria and would never willingly set foot on a craft destined for the royal city. He would have to take care and be cunning; in the end, her safety was worth whatever disappointment she might suffer. As long as she was safe, he could bear her anger. One day, she would understand he had no choice. He had sworn fealty to the Queen, he had vowed to protect the princess, and if that meant disregarding young Garnet's command, well… it was for her own good.

What was the captain's name? Slai had yet to answer. Steiner frowned, glancing down at her impatiently. She was no longer watching the cargo ship, but had turned back towards the corn stalks, where all her friends cowered like skittish chocobos. Steiner had told them not to follow as Slai led him away from the schoolhouse – he was on a matter of grave importance and only needed one guide. But they came anyway, as subtly as a handful of obnoxious teenagers could. Steiner would have liked nothing better than to chase them away, or at least scare them off, but he hadn't the time and now Slai was gazing back at them, wringing her hands.

"Please sir," she said at last, looking up at the Pluto Knight. A light breeze swept through her hair, gently ruffling her skirt, as if trying to blow her back towards the village. "I shouldn't be in the field. I'm not supposed to leave Dali. If I get caught out here, it'll mean a lot of trouble." Steiner narrowed his eyes, glancing around the field suspiciously. What was going on here? Who was going to catch her? There weren't any farmers around, which, now that he thought about it, was rather unusual. For a farming town, hard labor was scarce to be seen. Where were all the men? And what could a place like this possibly trade with Alexandria if not crops? Slai continued, sounding desperate; "The cargo ship's on its way. You can see it. I don't know exactly where it lands, but if you can't find it now, pardon me for saying, you need to consider retirement. Please let me go back."

"Very well," Steiner said after a moment, noting her relieved sigh. It made sense she was not permitted to leave the village. The Mist might not be as thick around Dali as it was in other parts of the country, but there were still monsters in abundance. They prowled in the Mist, they thrived in the Mist, dangerous and savage, not in the least bit merciful. It was sensible of Slai to prefer the safety of her home. She was a credit to her peers. "I thank you, kind lady, for your assistance. I only wish I could escort you back myself, but I trust your friends will see to your safety while I see to the cargo ship." He glared pointedly at the wary, watchful teenagers before offering the girl a sharp salute. She dipped her head graciously.

"Please tell the young lady you spoke of I wish her well." And without another quivering word, Slai hitched up her skirt and rushed off towards the corn stalks. As she went, a twinge of indignation passed through Steiner: she had neglected to inform him the name of the captain!

**ooooooo**

For a small farming town, the storage facility built under Dali looked suspiciously like a mine. Jumping off the ladder, Zidane's gaze swept over his immediate surroundings while Dagger climbed all the way down to the final rung. Lit by torches set in sconces, the place seemed recently excavated. It had only one tunnel, channeling through bedrock towards the crop fields, if he had any sense of direction. Judging by the distant hum of machinery and the mounting smell of chocobo, birds that didn't normally reek above ground, he guessed the villagers were undertaking some kind of industrial enterprise never before seen in Dali. Was that what Hal's brother had meant by "progress" last night?

Brushing past him, Dagger surveyed the area with more aplomb than he'd expected. Ever since Vivi set fire to her white mage's robe back in Alexandria, exposing her to her vile mother and every other danger that followed, Zidane had inadvertently taken her for a more fragile creature. He tried treating her as a crown princess deserved, acknowledging her courage and competence, for she certainly had a Queen inside her, germinating day by day. He saw signs of it every time she chastised Steiner. But then again, he just as often found it difficult to forget the look of helplessness in her eyes when Brahne spotted her onstage with the Royal Pendant hanging around her neck, not to mention her vulnerability upon discovering the sacrifice Blank had made to save her from that monstrous forest.

He thought about her words, that she could jump off the side of a tower, swinging towards the Prima Vista with the help of a colorful streamer, but couldn't charge to Vivi's rescue without surprising him. As much as he hated to admit it, in the course of all the excitement these past two days had brought, she wasn't entirely wrong about that. His first impression of her was of a strong, audacious woman, but since leaving Alexandria, it was as if the swan had injured her wing. She was clearly on the path to recovery and Zidane admired her for that. _God, she's beautiful._ Beautiful and enthralling. Zidane often multitasked when he went on these adventures, improvising while considering pickup lines, plundering while planning his next date. This, however, was the first time he had ever truly lost his concentration. They were here for Vivi!

The torches cast shadows on the tunnel walls. Dust dried his tongue. Some people couldn't stand being underground and Zidane wondered whether the little black mage happened to be one of them. He noticed an iron cage hanging from the ceiling by thick iron chains; it held nothing inside it, but its mere presence was intimidating enough. This place wasn't an underground storage facility and Zidane doubted it was a mine, no matter how much it resembled one. So what was it? Dungeons had no place in Dali. Hal's brother had mentioned progress. What went on down here?

"Dagger?" he stepped towards the large pile of barrels that seemed to have caught her attention. Six altogether, they were each taller than Baku and more corpulent than one of the marshland's particularly gluttonous Qu. Stamped with seals featuring four-pointed golden stars centered on circular green fields, the barrels must have been used in trade. Zidane had half a mind to bust into one and see what it contained, but nevertheless restrained himself.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who had been sidetracked. Dagger stared so intently at the barrels she might have been transfixed. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Zidane thought he recognized a hint of agitation in her narrowed eyes and set jaw. She turned her head sharply. "We need to catch up with Hal, do we not?" It felt more like a statement than a question. Zidane scratched his head, glancing at the barrels in perplexity even as Dagger started down the tunnel. Was he missing something?

His tail flicking behind him, he navigated his way after her over the uneven, gravelly trail. The farther in he went, the more grit got into his mouth, the colder it became, and the more ominous it felt. Dagger, however, made no outward signs of noticing and even as the tunnel's illumination gradually brightened, she herself seemed to be sinking deeply into the darkest, murkiest waters of distraction.

Before long, the sound of voices caught Zidane's attention. Grabbing Dagger's hand, he pulled her up against the side of the dusty wall and began shimmying the rest of the way forward. The tunnel abruptly opened up into something of an antechamber – Zidane could see a wooden arch trimming the mouth of another burrow on the other side of the cavern. Between it and them, there were several more barrels stamped with the same pattern as before, a gold-feathered ratite corralled in a small pen, and three villagers engrossed in whatever it was they happened to be talking about.

Using the barrels to take cover, Zidane completely ignored the chocobo, for its kind was common enough throughout Gaia. Often domesticated and used either for travel or energy, the flightless golden birds were large and powerful, but not at that particular moment half as interesting as the conversation brewing between the villagers – one of whom happened to be Hal. Holding Dagger's hand restrictively, Zidane peered around the barrel and started spying.

"You have to believe me, they're going to be trouble!" Just as he'd predicted, the innkeeper was beside himself. Frantic, agitated, he was all but panicking and merely at the thought of a couple meddlesome strangers. His two companions seemed disgusted by how he whined and jittered; they glanced at each other in mutual irritation. "They aren't going to leave without their friend. They said so. They'll stay here 'till they find it. They'll ask hundreds of questions. We'll have no peace."

Zidane glanced at Dagger, their suspicions confirmed. She looked back him silently, motionlessly, but with wide, expressive eyes that assured him she'd reached the same conclusion. Vivi was down here, somewhere, and he'd been forcefully brought. He was just a kid! A lost, lonely little kid who never hurt anyone. Since meeting him, Zidane had grown to care for the young mage as he might have cared for a younger brother. They were both outcasts… If anyone had ever dared treat Zidane the way these bastards were no doubt treating Vivi, like a freak, like an 'it,' he would have made them instantly regret their bigotry… and then he would've suffered the scars that tormented all those persecuted by society's small-minded hypocrites. No one deserved it, least of all Vivi. No one should be treated like a subhuman, like an animal, like a monster, like the way Steiner had treated him after witnessing his Trance back in the forest… There was absolutely nothing worse than such degradation.

"Don't come pestering us," one of the men presently told Hal. "We're only in charge of production. You're the one who brought the thing to our attention, so whatever problems you have, you brought them on yourself."

Still gazing at Dagger, Zidane saw her mouth the word "production?" With a furrowed brow, she squeezed his hand, effectively assuring him he wasn't the only one troubled by such a word. He had no more of an idea as to its meaning than she did.

"You don't understand," Hal said reproachfully. "This whole project has been a disaster waiting to happen from the very start and it's because you don't listen to reason. I've seen this man before. He's been to Dali before. He's shady, he's a shady character!" Zidane couldn't help but smirk at such a description. "This will be our ruin. I know it. We should have stuck to farming."

"Hal, you're as incompetent as they come."

"Those days are over. The only people who say otherwise are you and a nagging party of old women who don't understand the concept of development."

"If you've got a complaint, take it up with the mayor."

"And don't expect to convince us if you can't even convince your own brother."

Glancing back around the barrel, Zidane caught sight of a wounded innkeeper, struck too speechless by his confidants' spite to respond at all. It was hard feeling sorry for him after what he'd done to Vivi, but at the same time, it was jarring to witness those two thugs' harsh, barbaric conduct. Whatever else Hal was, he was still their neighbor… and if they would treat their own neighbor in such a way…

Muttering and mocking the pathetic man, both offenders spun on their heels and strode towards the far end of the chamber, where they disappeared down the tunnel. Left alone with the chocobo, Hal covered his face in his hands. If it was guilt and panic he felt, Zidane was ready to douse him with a hell of a lot more. He wanted an explanation. He wanted to find Vivi. And then he wanted to get as far away from Dali as quickly as he possibly could. See if he ever recommended this place to anyone ever again!

"Zidane, wait," Dagger whispered, somehow perceiving his mounting hunger for a good confrontation. Nearly yanking his arm out of its socket, she pulled him further behind the barrel until it concealed them both completely. Wincing, he obliged, kneeling down beside her while rubbing his shoulder. Did she have any idea how strong she could be? Geez… What was the big idea? Frowning, he watched her look down on her crystal, a scowl forming across her face. Shaking her head, like one struggling to work out an impossible equation, she turned towards the crack between the barrel they sat behind and the one next to it. Zidane slid closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing up gently to peer through the same crack above her head.

Hal had turned his back on the barrels and was presently staring at the chocobo, which Zidane couldn't see from where he and Dagger kept watch. Nevertheless, when the bird squawked, he heard it clearly, a piercing, forlorn cry warning them all of storms ahead. At least, that must have been how Hal interpreted it, for he mimicked the noble creature with a sob of his own, a desolate, hopeless sob that echoed around the chamber even after he turned and bolted towards the tunnel from whence he came, no doubt retreating to the ladder, to the windmill, and ultimately back to his inn.

The moment he was gone, Zidane righted himself and helped Dagger to her feet. While keeping a sharp lookout for those two thugs in case they decided to return, he followed her around the barrels and once again found himself staring at the strange seal that marked each of them. A four-pointed star… on top a circular green field… what was its significance? "Dagger?"

"I've seen this before," she said, reaching out her hand and fingering the barrel. He glanced from her to it and back to her again, at a loss. He opened his mouth, but no words came. Fortunately, Dagger didn't notice; she was too intent on the barrel. "This seal… it is exactly the same as those marking many of the barrels back home. Whatever is going on down here, Dali must somehow be connected to Castle Alexandria." She met his gaze, adamant and determined, grave and earnest. Zidane blinked; something wasn't adding up and now it was his turn to struggle with an impossible equation. "Please," she said, facing him fully and taking his hands in her own. "I'm not a silly girl. I can't explain it, but I know this is important. Can't we keep investigating? I must discover the truth."

This had something to do with why she asked to be kidnapped. At dinner last night, she claimed it was her own burden to bear. She asked him to trust her, but that wasn't the easiest favor to grant anymore. Nosiness had always been an intrinsic part of who he was and when he found himself infatuated with a girl, he couldn't just stand aside and let her carry the heaviest load in the kingdom all by herself. The explanation she kept from him was fast becoming unbearable. "I wish you'd tell me what the deal is, Dagger."

She shook her head. "There's no time. We must also find Vivi." Well, she had a point there. They had come for Vivi, after all. Squeezing her hands before dropping one, but holding fast to the other, Zidane turned towards the far tunnel through which those two thugs had sauntered. He led her forward. They cautiously passed under the wooden arch. The hum of machinery augmented. Voices sounded in the distance. Wooden crates appeared beside the innumerable stacks of barrels. Another chocobo shrieked. A lantern flickered. A whiff of Mist drifted through the air.

"What is the heck is that?" Passing by several more piles of giant containers, Zidane untangled his hand from Dagger's and approached a contraption unlike anything he had ever seen before. It almost looked like a furnace and was the size of the Prima Vista's engine, with just as many valves and screws and pipes and gadgets. Nearby, two large wooden gears powered by another chocobo, who was running on a stationary wheel, worked together to operate a conveyor belt that extended out from the contraption. Every few seconds, gusts of Mist whooshed out of the furnace's oven, spitting cream-colored eggs the size of giant watermelons onto the conveyor belt, which were then carried away farther and farther down the tunnel.

"Zidane!" Dagger's voice drew his attention away from the mysterious machine and he turned to search for her. She was kneeling beside a box someone had left tilted up against a barrel and was struggling to get it open, an effort which bade her strain every muscle in her body. If it wasn't jammed, it was most definitely locked. Pausing to catch her breath, she glanced up at him desperately. "I think Vivi's in here. I can hear someone crying."

How could she hear someone crying over the machine's gushing spurts of Mist and that rackety conveyor belt? There were some things women just seemed to be more attuned to. After all, if it really was Vivi inside that box, he sure as hell would never have found the mage – at least not this quickly, and for that he was glad Dagger had tagged along. Rule Number One of Tantalus was to always get what you set your eyes on, and so he was positive he would have come across Vivi sooner or later, but having a beautiful woman at his side who made his job twice as easy? Talk about a rare and delicious treat.

**ooooooo**

He told himself to be resigned to his fate. His life had always been a series of erratic changes, the only constant being a painful expectation to find himself once again confused and alone. He missed his grandpa. He missed Puck. He missed Captain Steiner and Dagger and especially Zidane, but he told himself he would never see them again, he would start over somewhere else, he would meet other people, and he would go on with his existence. Therefore, acceptance was his only rational choice, as such was his lot in life. He wasn't supposed to feel this sad.

Apparently he couldn't do anything right. He had been crying since those ruffians locked him up in this box. It was dark, it was cramped, and it was painfully uncomfortable. He could barely move and with his kidnappers' words playing over and over again in his mind, sorrow seemed unavoidable. Nothing made sense anymore. What was going to happen to him?

"Zidane!"

Vivi blinked, sniffling, and worked one of his gloved hands up towards his face, which proved difficult in the confines of the box. He had to squirm and rammed his elbow into the back board, but he managed to wipe his tears from his eyes. Someone on the outside was trying to free him and she almost sounded like…

"I think Vivi's in here. I can hear someone crying."

She sounded like Dagger. And she had called Zidane's name. It wasn't possible. It hadn't ever happened before. When he was separated from his friends, they never came back. How could Dagger be here? How could Zidane be here?

Something pounded the top of the box. "Vivi? That you?"

It was Zidane! No mistake. This time, he hadn't been forgotten.

Straightening his pointy hat, which he hadn't bothered to fix after those men disheveled it while packing him away, Vivi no longer cared about his prison's tight fit. Banging his elbows against the wood no longer fazed him. For a moment, it was as if the world itself in all its glory had stretched open around him and he was finally free. "Zidane!"

"Yep, that's him all right." Hearing the actor speak in that typical, blithe manner of his proved heartening and Vivi smiled. "We're going to get you out," Zidane said. "Hoooooold on!" Something clinked and clanked in the lock. Zidane must have been trying to pick it. Vivi held his breath for several infinitely long seconds until it finally disengaged. The next thing he knew, the box's lid sprang open and Dagger was pushing past Zidane, reaching out for him. Her arms wrapped tenderly around him and, lifting him out of the box, she held him in a warm, soft embrace, so different the hard, brutal manner in which his captors had treated him. In all honesty, Vivi found the abrupt transition overwhelming.

"Oh, Vivi… are you okay?" she finally asked, setting him back down on his feet. Kneeling before him, she patted his jacket and searched his eyes, wearing an expression unfamiliar to him. It looked like she was about to start crying herself. At a loss, Vivi glanced beseechingly at Zidane, who stood with crossed arms, leaning his back against a barrel, smirking while his tail wove lightly through the air around him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, which was a question more easily answered. Vivi shook his head, unable to look away from him. He was safe now, with people he trusted, but as the shock wore off, he began wondering if fate often tricked the unsuspecting. If he so much as blinked, would Zidane still be here? What if they got separated again? It would be unbearable…

"I didn't know what to do," he said at last, trying not to wail. He couldn't keep it in any longer. "They woke me up. There were three of them. They told me not to make a sound." Zidane grew rigid, his tail froze, his expression hardened. Vivi edged closer to Dagger, sensing his displeasure. "They… they scared me. They asked me how I got outside and what I was doing with you."

_"Why's it moving?"_

_"How'd it learn to talk?"_

_"Well, it sure as hell ain't talking now. Damn thing must be broken."_

_"Did it come from the castle?"_

_"Couldn't have. They're made here. Besides, the ship hasn't even arrived yet."_

Everything they said confused and distressed him. Just remembering their words made him cringe. "I didn't know what they were talking about." Vivi concentrated on Zidane, whose look of anger was somehow easier to bear than Dagger's look of horror. "So I didn't say anything. They said they were going to put me in today's shipment and then they stuffed me in that box."

"How could they?" Dagger asked, her trembling voice hardly more than a whisper. Vivi shook his head, once again unable to answer. Why were her questions always so ambiguous? Twice now, he looked to Zidane for clarification, but this time was disappointed. Zidane's attention had been drawn towards Dagger and he gazed at her so intently that he failed to notice Vivi's silent plea. Was she all right? Concerned, because she did look like she was close to tears, Vivi awkwardly reached for one of her hands.

"You know, this whole thing's getting weirder and weirder," Zidane said, uncrossing his arms and pushing his weight off the barrel. He started towards Vivi and knelt down in front of him, next to Dagger. "Listen, Vivi, those bastards would never have had the nerve to kidnap you if they thought they'd have to go through me. They must've known you'd keep quiet for them. So, if something like this happens again, you gotta do something. If you can't fight 'em off, try screaming. I would've been up in half a second, you know, and we could've beaten their sorry hides together. They wouldn't have lasted ten minutes."

Vivi blinked, taking great pains to try and absorb these instructions. He was so used to obedience… it had always been his instinct to do as he was commanded. Screaming… wasn't that defiance? "I can't…"

"Sure you can," Zidane said, whacking his shoulder in what Vivi surmised was a form of encouragement. "Anyone can. It's taking charge of your own life. It's refusing to get taken advantage of. You just shout out something like… like… 'Get off me, you scumbag!'" Vivi flinched and even Dagger started, staring at Zidane with wide eyes and an open mouth. Zidane winked. "See? It surprises your attacker and empowers you."

Vivi hesitated. "Huh…" Was it… was it really okay to act so impertinent? To take control of his own life? He had never given it much thought before. He had only ever done it once… back in Alexandria when he and Puck had run away from those angry people… That was what started it all, wasn't it? He had found his way onto the Prima Vista and ultimately into Zidane and Dagger's lives. It was a good thing. He found friends. Friends who came back for him… and who rescued him from harm. "Scumbag…"

"That's it," Zidane said, patting Vivi's shoulder before climbing back to his feet. He turned towards the large furnace that, with every gust of Mist, discharged eggs onto a chocobo powered conveyor belt. "So… anyone else up to finding out what this thing does?" It was exactly like he said. Something weird was going on. Those men must have had a reason for kidnapping Vivi… and if he was going to start taking charge of his own life, as Zidane suggested, he needed to figure out what it was… and what it meant.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


	14. Ambush at the Cargo Ship

**ooooooo**

They followed the conveyor belt down the tunnel, watching the cream-colored eggs it carried, observing the chocobos that powered the strange mechanisms lining it, and all the while silently contemplating its purpose. Garnet could only suppose the place was a factory. After all, hadn't those men who so brutally antagonized Hal mentioned production? Something was produced in this place… these eggs, perhaps? And then they were sent to Alexandria in barrels marked by the seal of a four-pointed star. She had seen that seal before. She had seen it several times before, stamped on barrels back at the castle. Barrels that only began arriving these past few months… since that stranger came… since her mother transformed into an unrecognizable tyrant. Was it all connected? Were there clues to be found in Dali? And where did Vivi fit?

Garnet glanced at the poor boy in concern. No worse for wear, he nevertheless stuck close to Zidane, and she couldn't blame him for that. Resilient as he was, it still took time to recover from such cruel captivity, and Zidane had a way of speeding up the process. He was always so warm and collected, cheerful and reassuring. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to describe to him the mystery that had overtaken her life and ask him to help her solve it. He would, she knew that much. He'd believe her even if the rest of the world laughed at her and called her stupid. So why didn't she confide in him? What was she afraid of?

A fork appeared in the tunnel ahead of them. The conveyor belt took the left path, which was only large enough to permit it and the contraptions surrounding it – most of which were pipes and valves, showering the passing eggs with Mist. Garnet, Zidane, and Vivi would have no choice but to take the path to the right, but they hesitated before doing so, watching as the eggs, one by one, left them behind. Their creamy white shells were thin and almost transparent; Garnet couldn't make out what grew inside them, but she thought she could detect a bit of movement, and considering their size, she wondered what had laid them, and when they would hatch.

"I bet they don't get hazard pay," Zidane said, breaking up a cloud of Mist with a wave of his hand. Garnet didn't know how he could stand breathing that stuff in; Mist was tolerable, but only just, and she kept as far away from the conveyor belt as she could to avoid as much of it as possible. To think people actually worked down here? She shuddered at the thought.

Progressing down the right path, where the Mist cleared and the sounds of the churning, droning apparatus faded behind them, Garnet found herself longing for sunlight and open space. The Mist had been unusually warm and oppressive; now that it was absent, the bleak facility seemed colder and draftier than ever. Workers were liable to catch their deaths down here and Zidane thought they didn't get hazard pay? It was almost criminal and certainly not Alexandrian. If only her father was still alive… if only he could see this… He would be as indignant as she was, and he would put a stop to it.

Voices echoed down the passageway from somewhere up ahead. A grinding chain, hammers pounding against nails, and the constant hum of the machinery Garnet thought she had left behind noisily ricocheted off the walls, louder and louder, in anticipation of the three trespassers. It was too late to turn back, for she had already seen the barrels that linked Dali with the castle, clues to a mystery too crucial to ignore. But as she followed Zidane and Vivi towards the source of all that clamor, she couldn't help fearing they were about to make some startling discovery that would entangle them in a web of conspiracies from which they could not escape. Instinct urged her to run away, but duty pressed her onward, up a flight of four wooden steps and into another chamber, the heart of the factory, where her fears were realized.

Lit by an assortment of murky gas lanterns, filled with barrels and boxes that workers in the back were hammering shut and packing into wagons, Dali's industrial hub boasted one overhead conveyor that demanded attention. High above them, it drew dangling mannequins in from a supply room no doubt located somewhere along the other route taken by the eggs when the tunnel had splintered earlier. Each one appeared exactly like the next; stout and limp, clad in purple, faceless beneath a pointy hat… They were black mages… bearing an uncanny resemblance to Vivi.

Frozen, unable to tear her gaze away from their lifeless forms, Garnet felt nausea creeping into her stomach. The overhead conveyor drew them swiftly towards a stone hut, where they were dumped and deposited into wooden boxes. A second conveyor belt carried them out the back of the hut, where the workers then prepared them for trade. It was all so systematic, neat, organized, and so clearly normal to these people that, had she not been standing next to Vivi, who was shaking something fierce, she might not have found anything about it at all suspicious.

"What…? What are…? Are they dolls?" The poor boy's broken voice tormented Garnet. She covered her mouth, swallowing an angry, horrified exclamation. Was Brahne really behind this? Were the villagers here really supplying her with manufactured mages? Why? What was the meaning of it? And if the black mages were produced in Dali, what did that make Vivi? They weren't precise replicas, but they were close enough. Had Vivi been… constructed?

_No, don't think that!_ She clenched her eyes shut, dreading the answers she knew she must seek. Vivi was her friend! He was a living, soulful being, not a… a… was there even a word for this atrocity?

"Dagger!"

Zidane might have spoken her name, he might have spoken Vivi's name, but he sounded far away and Garnet tuned him out. One by one, the overhead conveyor swept black mage after black mage into the hut. One by one, box after box shot out of the hut. Workers hammered them down, packed them in barrels, and stored them on wagons. Again and again, the process went on, on and on and on, until Garnet's head was spinning. _Why, mother?_ She thought of the magic Vivi possessed. She thought of the Alexandrian war banners she had seen at Melda Arch, the North Gate. She thought of the stranger from the castle who frightened her more than anything. She didn't want to put it all together. For the first time, she didn't want to solve the mystery. Vivi… it was too awful to contemplate.

"Someone's coming," Zidane hissed, grabbing Garnet's arm. She winced; he too must have been troubled by the bizarre enterprise for his grip was tight, almost painful. Glancing at him in dismay, she choked back a sob while he threw Vivi over his shoulder. As horrible as this place was, it would be worse if they were discovered, so she kept quiet when he bolted towards the hut, dragging her with him. There wasn't much time and it was all she could do to keep her balance. The wooden steps leading up to the hut were uneven and her feet pounded heavily upon them – it would be a miracle if no one heard.

A very minimal amount of light penetrated the hut into which the black mages were conveyed. Once inside, Zidane released Garnet's arm and she fell against a stone wall wishing it would all go away. The noise was deafening. The conveyor belt's grinding chains, along with the black mages falling into boxes, and the hammering outside all seemed to be closing in around her. Vivi kept whimpering and even Zidane, who stood beside her, took several deep breaths as if struggling to remain calm. That he should struggle to remain calm! Garnet trembled and closed her eyes.

**ooooooo**

The hut wouldn't be able to shelter them for very long, but even if it could, Zidane wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. The place had Vivi terrified, which was understandable. Back in the ice cavern, Zidane had thought it fortunate the kid had been unconscious when that hostile, mutated mage attacked them, but they didn't have that blessing now. Vivi had seen everything, and while these particular mages were hardly his mirror image, nor did they quite resemble the one from the cavern, they were arguably related. Three different versions…

Three different versions? What the hell was he thinking? They weren't _versions_, they were beings! Just like him! He needed to get out of here. Now. Vivi was terrified, Dagger was upset, and if he didn't think quickly, he might find himself equally incapacitated. He couldn't let this factory get to him. He had to keep a clear head.

The overhead conveyor drew black mages into the darkened hut. As Zidane's eyes adjusted, he could see a box pop up out of a hole in the floor. A mage dropped into it, its lid fell into place, and a second conveyor belt carried it outside where the workers hammered it shut and stored it in one of those barrels Dagger wanted to investigate. For some reason, Dali was producing black mages and shipping them off to Castle Alexandria. Zidane wondered if Brahne was building an army.

The process continued, flowing in perfect synchrony. Zidane timed it, thinking of a way out. He knew he could do it, but he'd have to move quickly, and he'd have to rely on Dagger. Those boxes were each big enough to fit him, her, and Vivi, but then there wouldn't be room for another mage. If Dagger could get a hold of herself, she could help Vivi into a box while Zidane dispatched the approaching mannequin… By substituting it with themselves, they could slip past the workers and escape.

"Dagger," he whispered, facing her and gripping her shoulders. She tried shrugging away, which only went to show how distressed she felt. Up until now, she had trusted him wholeheartedly, but here she was turning back towards the wall. He wouldn't let her. "Hey, you're an honorary member of Tantalus now. Show me some spirit!" While he couldn't make out her expression in the dark, he felt it when she squared her shoulders. Good girl. "I'm going to get us out of here, but I need your help. We can think this through some other time; right now we have to go."

"Okay," she said, her voice wavering. Zidane hesitated and she must have realized how feeble she sounded. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, speaking as steadily as possible. "Alrighty." It was astonishing how a single word could do so much for Zidane's own morale. His mood lightened and he was so pleased he could have kissed her. From now on, 'alrighty' would be _their_ word!

"When I say 'now,' I need you to help Vivi into the next box that pops up," he quickly explained. "Get in with him and I'll follow." He squeezed her shoulders. "Be fast, like at the castle when you were running from me. You can do it."

"Of course I can," she assured him. Her voice still wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but he told himself she was just trying to be quiet, and so let it slide.

"Vivi," he said, glancing in the direction where he had dropped the kid. Reaching out his hand, he searched through the darkness for the little mage. As soon as they escaped, he'd need a pep talk, too. Zidane could well imagine the confusion and loneliness he was suffering, for it was something he had always feared himself. "Vivi, c'mere." Seconds later, a small hand slid into his, and Zidane guided the boy over towards Dagger. Once he was certain she had Vivi in her arms, he turned towards the overhead conveyor.

Passing three of the oncoming mannequins, Zidane jumped towards the conveyor. Suspending by his tail, he reached for the hanger from which the fourth lifeless doll hung. The first mannequin dropped into a box. Zidane clenched his jaw, struggling to unhook the doll. The second mannequin dropped into another box. The doll fell from the hanger, and the weight pulled Zidane down with it. He hit the ground hard and looked up in time to watch the third mannequin drop into the third box. The conveyor belt carried it towards the workers as another popped up in its place from the hole in the floor.

"Now!" Zidane hissed, jumping off the ground. He effortlessly reached for the hanger and rode it towards the box, watching as Dagger and Vivi scrambled into it ahead of him. Moments later he was hanging above them. Without delay he let go, literally dropping in on top of them. The lid fell into place and the conveyor belt moved them towards the workers. Zidane could hear them spouting out orders in every direction.

"How are we to get out of here?" Dagger whispered, wrapping an arm around Vivi while reaching for Zidane's hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze before pulling her and Vivi both in close, holding them tightly. Outside, the workers began hammering the lid shut. Zidane hoped they didn't feel trapped; Vivi had just escaped from similar confinement, but at least this time he wasn't alone. They were together. It was a tight fit, dark, and risky, but the three of them were together, and he could happily endure it.

Once the box stopped moving and Zidane was certain they had been stored inside a giant barrel, he answered Dagger's question. "Busting out won't be too difficult. Just sit tight and thank god Steiner's not here." He swore he heard Dagger laugh at that, however weakly. He told himself she'd be okay, no matter how shaken up the place made her. He'd look out for her. He'd look out for all of them.

**ooooooo**

The cargo ship had landed in the field near a pumpkin patch, and up close it proved much larger than Steiner had first anticipated. Dilapidated or not, it had ample room to transport merchandise, and sure enough, workers were stacking barrels all around it. Steiner gawked; where had they come from?

Rushing towards the ship, looking from it to the barrels and back again, all the while keeping an eye out for whoever might be in charge, he speculated how to best manipulate the princess onboard. He put so much concentration into it he barely noticed the workers detecting his approach. His armor clattered loudly, weighing him down; it was long past time for him to remove the breastplate, chain mail, guards, and gauntlets, clean them, and wash the grime from his own body. It shouldn't have bothered him since proper knights were accustomed to the filth that came with military campaigns, but he was plagued with the thought of General Beatrix and her impeccable nature. She wouldn't find it at all difficult to maneuver the princess back to Alexandria, and if she could accomplish every undertaking without breaking a sweat, he should be able to do so as well. It was only fitting.

The workers began shouting, drawing Steiner's attention back to them. Alarmed by some indiscernible threat, they were either scattering away from the cargo ship or retreating back down a hitherto unseen tunnel burrowing into the ground. Steiner noted the way they pointed fingers at a suspicious, wobbling barrel, barking out warnings as they fled. He paused, maintaining a level head as he considered the situation. Had not Slai and her companions treated him with apprehension even as they directed him out here? From what he had seen of this disgraceful village, it was altogether too likely the wobbling barrel possessed some rude, uncouth article that Alexandria should be ashamed of collecting.

No, Alexandria would never barter for anything disreputable. The village of Dali was a reprehensible, forsaken colony reserved specifically for vermin, and the only possible explanation for any of this was that Her Majesty Queen Brahne remained kind enough to bless them with rich trade which they thanked with treachery. Yes, treachery. That would explain the village's behavior thus far. The wobbling barrel held something dangerous, a weapon or a monster, and now it was turning on them, attempting to break free from its confinement. Well then, Steiner would just have to slay the beast and teach these miserable wretches an important lesson they would not soon forget!

Drawing his sword, he charged across the metal grate a villager had shut over the mouth of the hole in the ground. Reaching the barrel, he lunged forward, stabbing the wood. It splintered and Steiner drew back, swinging his sword free and positioning it for a second attack. But as he held up the blade, someone shouted out in protest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was impossible not to recognize the knave Zidane's irksome voice, and Steiner struggled to resist the urge to maim. Honorable knights might practice restraint, but Zidane was a villain and deserved punishment. Still, trapped as he was inside the barrel, he was at a disadvantage, and despite whatever mischief he was up to, he had requested respite. Steiner would grant it, he would show the thief more courtesy than he deserved, and only humiliate him once they were on even ground.

The barrel's lid jolted up and down with several palpable bangs, until the bottom of a gray boot bashed through. The boot quickly receded, and a moment later, like a snake rising from its lair, Zidane's head appeared. He vaulted out of the barrel, covered in dust from top to bottom, and sneered at Steiner. "I'll have you know, you nearly stabbed Dagger!"

Dagger? Who was…? Realization dawned on Steiner like a lance to his chest, knocking him off his faithful mount and onto the hard, unforgiving ground. "The princess?" He had completely forgotten yesterday evening's conversation, but now there was no mistaking this Dagger's identity. Sputtering, he tried putting into words the questions that began formulating in his mind. How could he have erred so horrendously, how could he have been so rash, that he nearly stabbed the princess? More importantly, what was she doing trapped inside that barrel? Stowing away, perhaps? Did she have any idea the cargo ship was destined for Alexandria? Or did she believe it would carry her to Lindblum?

Rolling his brazen eyes, Zidane turned his back, and started prying the rest of the lid off the barrel. Inside, the princess assisted his efforts. Loath to be outdone by a thief, Steiner rushed forward, but not in time. The broken lid was thrown from the barrel, and the princess stood free with a flushed face, and dark, moist eyes. Had she been crying? Steiner fidgeted anxiously, glaring at Zidane, desperate for answers.

The princess lifted up Master Vivi, who appeared slack and melancholy. She handed the boy over to Zidane, who eased him down on a clump of grass. Steiner recognized an opportunity to compensate for his prior negligence, and pushed Zidane aside to assist the princess out of the barrel. "Princess, allow me to…"

She ignored him. Without even a "Thank you," she climbed up and over, landing firmly on her feet, with the strength of a soldier in Beatrix's army. Steiner did not approve; she was neither acting like a lady, nor demonstrating proper decorum. Though she might desire, and even require, a degree of independence, judging by the look on her face, it brought her no felicity. She was barely sixteen, and already this "adventure" was taking a toll on her health. She _must _be returned to Alexandria!

"So," Zidane said, turning to regard the cargo ship. "Where do you suppose it's headed?"

"The locals assert it flies straight to Lindblum," Steiner replied, sheathing his sword. When Zidane whipped his head around, watching the captain suspiciously, he pretended not to notice. Fooling the princess was one thing, but it suddenly occurred to Steiner how careful he needed to be if he hoped to outsmart the kidnapper. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Not now.

"That's convenient," Zidane slowly chewed on Steiner's words. Meanwhile, the princess pondered the load of cargo the villagers had since abandoned. It was meant to be shipped to Alexandria, but Steiner didn't have time to see it stored onboard. The time had come to depart; he feared anymore delays might ruin his plan.

In the distance, a sudden speck caught Steiner's attention. He frowned; it was approaching them at lightning speed from the town. "Something is heading this way," he alerted the others as the speck grew into a perceivable shape, that of a deadly black mage. Unlike Master Vivi, this creature was fully matured, boasting dark wings that helped it fly, and two horns that curled out from beneath its pointy hat.

"What is that?" the princess asked as she, Zidane, and Master Vivi all honed in on it. Steiner wished he could answer, especially before Zidane, but he found himself hesitating. From the moment he met Master Vivi, he considered him a powerful ally, a black mage to be respected and revered, but now, powerful or not, Steiner realized it would be imprudent to compare Vivi with this new threat. The looming black mage was undoubtedly out of the little one's league, and Steiner did not know what to make of it.

The black mage blinked out of sight, only to reappear directly behind them. Steiner spun, determined to keep the mage in his sights, but before he could so much as glimpse it, it teleported again, to his far left. Steiner felt both cornered and surrounded as the mage teleported twice more, showing off its speed and mighty capabilities. When it finally paused, Steiner was dizzy, Zidane angry, and Vivi cowed. As for the princess, she stared up at it in dread. With a start, Steiner realized the mage was after her; it observed her maliciously.

"Princess Garnet," its voice was male, but nevertheless high-pitched and raspy. "The queen is waiting for you at the castle." Steiner would happily bet his life the black mage hoped to deceive them. If her majesty employed such despicable demons, the princess might be justified for running away. No, this mage could only be a bandit, the same as Zidane.

"Figures you were sent by the castle," Zidane grumbled, catching everyone's attention. Though he remained intent on the winged monster above him, he chanced a glance at Steiner. "I had to fend one of these things off back in the ice cavern when you three were unconscious." They all noticed the hovering mage bristling indignantly. They also noticed the princess shaking violently, more so than even Vivi. Zidane scowled. "What do you say, Rusty? Do you have my back, or am I going to have to fight it alone? Again?"

"You cannot fight me!" the black mage interrupted, harsh and contemptuous. "It is painful to imagine you defeating my brother, but I will not share his fate. We are Black Waltzes, each part of an intricate design you will never comprehend. Nevertheless, my power, magic, and speed make me far superior to him. Resistance is futile." The Waltz reached out its purple gloved hand, beckoning the princess. "Come. I must restore you to the queen."

Zidane sidestepped between them, drawing his dagger and slashing it at the Waltz's hand, a rogue defending his plunder from yet another treacherous rogue. The princess deserved better, and Steiner would do whatever was necessary to protect her. If that meant siding with Zidane, so be it. At least he didn't claim to be Queen Brahne's agent. For better or for worse, Steiner judged him the lesser of two evils, and so he would aid him against this monstrosity. "I, Steiner, shall escort the princess back to the castle! I and no other! Heed my command, and depart!"

"Yeah!" Zidane barked, finally agreeing with the captain. "Why don't you just _waltz_ right on outta here?"

The Black Waltz's golden eyes narrowed, flickering furiously, and then, much to Steiner's delight, it obeyed. Without a word, it disappeared, teleporting away. Feeling victorious, Steiner puffed out his chest and leaned back on his heels, already visualizing Beatrix's face when he gave her his report, explaining the strength of his dominating will. How she would praise him!

Zidane reflexively leapt towards the princess, but he might as well have been miles away. The Black Waltz had teleported directly behind her, and before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her by the waist and blasted off, rising towards the sun.

**ooooooo**

Sorry for the wait. I'm quite embarrassed, actually. Please review.


	15. Massacre

**ooooooo**

Garnet screamed as the Black Waltz lifted her farther and farther from the ground. His wing strokes were smooth and steady, but with each wave, he sank back down a foot, giving her the same sensation she might feel on a boat. Heaving up and down as his wings provided them greater altitude, the Waltz laughed quietly to himself. Garnet didn't dare struggle, for the fall would kill her, and her captor knew it.

"Take me back!" she shrieked, risking a glance down. Far below, she could see Steiner jumping around furiously, angrier than ever before. Zidane, however, stood perfectly still, gazing up at her calculatingly. Even at this distance, she could see the steel in his eyes. He wasn't giving up. "Please! Take me back!" The Waltz hovered for a moment, slowly turning northward, facing Alexandria. Confident with his navigational skills, he began the journey home. Garnet shivered, suddenly colder than she had been in the ice cavern. "I'm begging you!"

"My mission is to deliver you to the queen," the Waltz snapped, not without some glee. "Continue whining, and I will cast a sleep spell over you." Garnet nearly choked, terrified of being deposited in front of her volatile mother, especially if asleep. She would be utterly helpless. The Waltz glanced at her, and though it had no face, other than two cruel eyes, she could imagine it grinning at her. "Perhaps you'd best be put to sleep in any event. It would certainly make this flight more enjoyable… in more ways than one." Laughing, he lifted his free hand towards her face.

Before he could enchant her, dark storm clouds condensed around them, despite the sunny weather. The Waltz jerked to a stop, startled and blinded by the impenetrable, obscure cloak of vapor, thicker than Mist. Garnet couldn't breathe, but still shrieked when a bolt of lightning zapped in their direction. The Waltz evaded it, and Garnet felt her hair standing on end. "Vivi!"

"That pest!" The Waltz twisted around and stared down at the smaller mage, who was barely visible. "How dare he interfere?" By the sound of his voice, Garnet knew the Waltz was indignant. She remembered the other, inanimate mages produced in the underground factory, and wondered how they related to Vivi, and how Vivi related to the Black Waltz. Zidane had encountered a Waltz much like this one in the ice cavern, and no doubt a third lingered nearby. Waltzes were, after all, measured by three beats. No matter how they were related, at the end of the day, the bigger mages had each other, while Vivi remained unique and alone. The Waltz would treat him like an insignificant runt, possibly even stomping him out of existence, and Garnet couldn't bear it.

"Leave him alone!"

The Waltz descended rapidly, disregarding her plea. Not too long ago, Garnet had jumped off the side of a tower, using a streamer to swing herself onboard the Prima Vista. This time, however, the fall failed to exhilarate her, and left her nauseas, fearing for her life. She clenched her eyes shut, reopening them only after the Waltz eased to a stop, ten or so feet above ground.

"Release the princess!" Steiner shouted, his armor clanking as he pointed his sword up at the Waltz. Vivi cried out his agreement, but their orders were not obeyed. Zidane was nowhere to be seen. Garnet scanned the ground, searching desperately for him, unable to listen as the Waltz cruelly taunted Vivi.

"Do you really think your magic is any match for mine? All you have accomplished is announcing your miserable little presence. Like a fly buzzing in a king's ear. The only reward you shall receive is a swift and merciless death. Whatever existence you think you have will now be abolished. It means nothing. You mean nothing. You are nothing." The Waltz aimed the palm of his free hand at Vivi, and Garnet, unable to pinpoint Zidane, concentrated on defending the small mage herself. She grappled for the Waltz's wrist, yanking it up right as a wave of fire poured from his hand. The flames erupted skyward, harming absolutely nothing.

Cursing, the Waltz tore free his wrist and retaliated by grabbing Garnet's face. The coarseness of his glove smothered and blinded her; she tried pulling away, but to no avail. "I should have done this from the start," the Waltz growled. Magic pulsated through the glove, soaking into Garnet like a sunbeam. The warmth left her drowsy, and before she could stop herself, she was falling asleep.

**ooooooo**

Zidane had scaled the cargo ship ladder, and now ducked behind the stern barrier, keeping an eye out for the Black Waltz. Vivi had agreed to serve as bait, luring the unsuspecting bastard into an ambush of the thief's own making. After everything he had been through, he wasn't about to lose Dagger now. He would not have established her as an honorary member of Tantalus if he wasn't prepared to give his life for her. She needed him; he didn't know why, but she was entangled in a web of mysteries she couldn't solve without reaching Lindblum, and he had promised to take her there.

Zidane could hear Steiner's clattering armor; he and Vivi must be running toward the cargo ship. Careful not to give himself away, Zidane peered over the stern barrier, and spotted the Waltz soaring after his prey. In the crook of his left arm, Dagger dangled lifelessly, more like a doll than the mannequin mages stored in those damn barrels. Hopefully, she was just asleep, like she had been last time in the ice cavern. Gritting to his teeth, Zidane twisted and propelled himself over the barrier with the force of a harpoon. The Black Waltz, intent on smiting Vivi, did not see him coming until too late.

The two collided, and Zidane slammed the blade of his dagger into the Waltz's black, vacant face. Instead of blood, sparks of fire and Mist spurted in every direction. Zidane had to shield his face with his arms, ears ringing as the Waltz howled. Consequently, they all fell, and ten feet was not some great, wide expanse. Zidane had little time, but he gripped the thick blue sleeve of the Waltz's left arm, and stabbed it. Immediately, Dagger slipped from the bastard's grasp, but Zidane grabbed her orange strap, planted his feet against the Waltz, and pushed off.

With all the adrenaline pumping through him, Zidane did not find Dagger heavy in the least. As he soared away from the Waltz, he pulled her into his arms, while landing hard on his back. Stunned, he lied on the ground somewhat paralyzed, staring up at the azure sky. It looked so peaceful, he could hardly believe his life was at risk. For a moment, he fancied the Prima Vista sweeping after the sun, with Blank at the bow, and Baku at the helm, ready to pummel him for getting in this much trouble. But no… he was just dreaming. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a familiar blue light. He turned his head too quickly; his vision swam, his ears trilled, and the blue light he yearned to see dissipated out of existence.

"Zidane!"

Vivi sounded so far away, but a split second later, Zidane regained lucidity. He sat up, noticing that Dagger remained in his arms. She fit in them remarkably well. After glancing at the fallen Waltz, making sure that Steiner finished dispatching it, Zidane scanned for Vivi. The small black mage stood several yards away, concern evident in his soulful yellow eyes. Zidane signaled he was okay, and Vivi, relieved, sagged to the ground, no doubt exhausted. Zidane had never seen him produce lightning before, only fire, and the magic drained him. He deserved some rest. Hell, they all did.

Taking two deep breaths, Zidane returned his attention to Dagger. A strand of black hair had fallen in her face, and he gently tucked it behind her ear, tempted to brush his lips against hers. She was softer than any other woman he had been with, a reminder of her royal status, and when he thought about how close he had been to losing her, his stomach ached. She was just that beautiful.

The Waltz's spell began fading with his defeat, and within minutes, Dagger stirred. She moaned, opened her chestnut eyes, and caught sight of Zidane. Neither of them moved; the depths of anguish in her expression startled him, and in her vulnerability, he knew if he asked, she would tell him everything about the nightmare her life had become, the nightmare chasing her from Alexandria. He wanted her to explain so badly… The question formed on his lips, but before he could ask…

"Princess, are you hurt?" Steiner charged towards them, his armor louder than ever. Zidane winced as the captain shoved him aside, scooping Dagger up. "The danger has passed, princess, but you must understand, as long as this escapade continues, criminals will carry on plotting their vile devices, seeking ways to use you for their evil deeds. For the sake of Alexandria, return with me to the castle. I assure you, only then will you be safe."

Dagger was not convinced. Untangling herself from Steiner's arms, she stepped away, and offered Zidane a hand, which he happily accepted, smirking at the captain as she helped him to his feet. "Mother sent the Black Waltz to capture me," she then reminded her overzealous bodyguard. "She commands such fiends, and I have not been careful enough. I make an easy target."

"Your noble upbringing cannot be disguised," Steiner said proudly. "As for her majesty sending the Black Waltz to capture you, that was certainly a lie. There is no reason to trust the word of such a bandit, princess, though I do humbly suggest…" He trailed off when Dagger pushed past him, tears in her eyes. She dragged her feet over to Vivi, kneeling down beside him, and for once Steiner had the good sense not to follow her. Zidane, suffering a sour taste in his mouth, glared at the captain.

"It's amazing how oblivious you are," he spat the taste right out. "Dagger is trying hard, damn hard, to reach Lindblum. She's doing everything possible to escape Alexandria, to hide from her mother, and you think it's just a game. Well, in case you haven't noticed, this is serious, so get over yourself, stop shouting out 'princess' everywhere, and either help Dagger, or beat it." Steiner hesitated, apparently considering the thief's outburst. Zidane sensed he had something to say, but instead, he swallowed his retort and averted his eyes.

"I sincerely apologize," he said at last, staring at his feet. Zidane frowned, warily cocking his head. He didn't know the man well enough to tell whether or not his words were genuine, but his instincts weren't on Steiner's side. "I cannot say how, but something has clearly misguided the princess, turning her against her own mother. It would be cruel forcing her back to the home she fears." He sighed, and waved a hand at the cargo ship. "I suppose the best course of action is to see her safely to Lindblum, where Regent Cid can satisfy her doubts."

"Thank you," Zidane said, forcing himself to sound civil. Following Dagger's example, he shoved past Steiner, and approached Vivi. The little guy appeared rejuvenated, and when he and Dagger sensed Zidane, they both looked up with bright, lively eyes. Together, they recovered, and were finally ready to resume their journey, putting this frightening place far behind them. If only Zidane could trust the cargo ship to fly to Lindblum, as Steiner said it would. Having spent most of his life gambling, he could call a man's bluff with his eyes closed. The fact was, Dagger recognized the green seals on the barrels, having seen them before in Alexandria. The ship's cargo was meant for Alexandria. As much as Zidane hated to admit it, Steiner was growing a brain, trying to fool them like this. It wouldn't work now, but Zidane would have to be extra careful in the future.

"Zidane…" Vivi said, breaking into his contemplation. He seemed to have gathered up his wits, and looked to his friend for better understanding. "Those dolls they were making underground… and that… that Black Waltz… You don't think they look like me, do you?" The Waltz's taunts echoed in Zidane's ears; he had heard them, Dagger had heard them, and Vivi had heard them. According to the Waltz, Vivi's life was meaningless, nothing. Zidane didn't believe it, but then, he wasn't as impressionable as Vivi. The two of them had shared their loneliness and isolation, but now something distinguished them. Zidane would never accept his life as irrelevant. Vivi, on the other hand… he just might.

"Nah," Zidane said, after exchanging glances with Dagger. "The dolls were just dolls, Vivi, and the Waltz obviously wasn't as great as he thought he was. You're nothing like any of them. If you ask me, they're just thugs, but you were heroic, Vivi. I couldn't have rescued Dagger without you. You are truly indispensible."

**ooooooo**

Following Steiner up the ladder to the stern of the cargo ship, Garnet silently recited the words to the song she always sang after a nightmare. _Alone for awhile, I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart…_ As far as nightmares went, this last one hadn't been the worst, though a part of her doubted it was over. The Black Waltz… well, it was exactly as Zidane described it. A thug. The greater threat remained the stranger back at the castle, and sooner or later, Garnet feared she would have to face him. Hopefully, if all went well, she would have her Uncle Cid at her side, supporting her. Maybe even Zidane.

The ship was small enough to fit within Queen Brahne's Red Rose a dozen times over, and even though they agreed not to wait around for the villagers to stow the cargo, it still felt uncomfortably cramped. Pipes, valves, and Mist tanks lined the walls of the inner deck, and the wobbly, warped floorboards looked like they would be tossed around at the slightest turbulence. Had Garnet not survived the Prima Vista's crash landing, or her short flight in the Black Waltz's arms, she would have drawn the line with this ship, refusing to let it take off with her onboard. Fortunately, she trusted Zidane, and with him, Vivi, and even Steiner accompanying her, she felt her fear diminish.

"I will advise the captain to start the ship's engines," Steiner said, heading to the ladder at the far end of the deck. Zidane trailed after him, and within seconds, they both disappeared up through the hatch in the ceiling. Vivi waddled towards another ladder on the starboard wall, possibly intent on exploring. Garnet sensed he was relatively resilient, and though he looked fragile, as a black mage, he had stores of endurance most people would never expect. Garnet knew; a Summoner herself, she appreciated the strength required to perform magic. Neither one of them would break; they couldn't afford to.

Left alone in the lower deck, Garnet ambled to the wall, leaned her back against it, and slid to the ground. What she wouldn't give for one of her books. How long had it been since she last lost herself in the pages of history and fiction? The ship shuddered to life, the engines droned, and puffs of Mist blustered from the pipe valves. Garnet braced herself, covering her nose with the sleeve of her white blouse. Closing her eyes, she sat tensely while the cargo ship raised itself up off the ground.

Shuffling footsteps. They were coming towards her. She didn't hear Steiner's armor, and the boots sounded too heavy for Vivi. Zidane? No. He had a way of walking silently. For the first time, Garnet questioned who actually owned the cargo ship, and if it had any other passengers. Would they be associated with those bullies from Dali's factory? Would they recognize her? Would they hurt Vivi? Cringing, Garnet's eyes snapped open and she swung her head around. The Mist was thick, warning her not to linger below the outer deck.

A shape appeared near one of the Mist tanks. Garnet squinted; it was large, round, and purple, topped with a pointy hat. She jumped to her feet in surprise, catching the mage's attention. It turned, and two yellow orbs examined her speechlessly. Round eyes. It had round eyes. Eyes that in no manner resembled the Black Waltz's cruel, slanted pair. In fact, it looked so much like Vivi that Garnet eagerly sprang towards it. "You're alive! You're actually alive!"

Alive? Or merely functional? Having inspected the source of commotion, the black mage faced a broken valve, and began working with a wrench. After that, no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did or said, Garnet could not regain his attention. She didn't understand. In the factory, she had seen black mages just like this one in production, but to what end? Clearly, her mother had some assigned to help ship the recently manufactured mages from Dali to Alexandria, and from what Garnet could infer, upon arrival, the mages would be given life, and no doubt assignments of their own. What assignments? And what did it mean for Vivi?

Vivi… What if the ship had other black mages? What if they treated Vivi as the Black Waltz had? Like a pest?

Frantic, Garnet scrambled for the starboard ladder. Fixed to the wall, it proved easy to scale, and she was up through the hatch in a matter of seconds. The starboard stretch running from the stern to the prow was narrow, a cramped lane between the steering room and guardrail. In her haste, Garnet stumbled against the rail, noting the two offensive barrels fastened on the other side, where traditional escape pods should have been. If the ship should crash, she realized, disturbed, those onboard had no choice but to go down with it.

Already, the ship soared high, and the wind made the thin, cold air feel like ice. Garnet glanced to her left, searching for Vivi on the prow. There! He was standing before a semi-circle of black mages, looking up at them in awe. Steadying herself, she eased her way over to them, praying they hadn't hurt the boy, either physically or emotionally. Though they all looked as passive and oblivious as the mage below deck, they still had much to prove before they gained Garnet's trust.

**ooooooo**

Zidane smirked, gently steering the ship southwest. When he and Steiner first popped up into the cabin, one of the black mage's from the factory had been at the helm. Surprised as he was, Zidane hesitated, while Rusty charged forward, forcing the mage around and commanding it to make all haste for Alexandria. Alexandria! Feigning enthusiasm, Zidane slid around them, and took the wheel himself, assuring the captain he had everything under control. Now, Steiner was lecturing him, going on and on about the near future, arrogant, overconfident, and quite possibly easier to manipulate than the bulky black mage. The moron didn't even notice when Zidane turned the ship toward Lindblum, putting both Alexandria and Dali behind them.

"All is well," Steiner sang, inches away from clapping his hands in delight. "The ship is returning to the castle, and you will be hanged for kidnapping a member of the royal family. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts! This day will be remembered for generations. Queen Brahne will be pleased, I will be rewarded, and your throat will be stretched. Unless… I do admit, the princess would have been severely injured without you. Perhaps, if you continue to cooperate, I shall petition for a life sentence on your behalf. Yes, that would be the honorable thing, and my duty as a knight."

Through the cabin's steering room window, Zidane watched Dagger and Vivi standing hand in hand on the prow. They were attempting to engage a small group of unresponsive black mages, unsuccessfully. He couldn't figure them out. First they were manufactured dolls, now they were silent sailors of the sky? It must be killing Vivi. The kid was closer to answers than Zidane had ever been, and yet those answers continued eluding him. It just wasn't fair.

"Wait a minute!" The sudden change in Steiner's tone warranted attention, and Zidane glanced over at him lazily. He was staring through a porthole, having noticed the position of the sun. Took him long enough. "We're flying south!"

"Southwest, actually," Zidane calmly corrected.

"You insolent fool!" Steiner bellowed, his good cheer fading into wrath. "Turn the ship around!" He lunged, his gauntlet hands outstretched, reaching for the thief's neck. Zidane quickly ducked around him, shocked by the bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes, and with a start, he realized the two of them were alone. Dagger wasn't here to call off the rotten dog. Steiner hounded him, refusing to let him get away even for the sake of steering the ship. This time, he bent down, extended his arms out, and charged like a bull.

"Too slow," Zidane taunted, jumping over him and grabbing a bar on the ceiling. He swung for a moment, feeling the muscles in his arms warm up. God, it felt good. Acrobatics came naturally to him, and when Steiner tried catching him for the third time, he flipped through the air, and grabbed the opposite ceiling bar with his tail. Steiner fumed at him, and Zidane, enjoying his advantage, raised his hands to his ears, wiggled his fingers, stuck out his tongue, and made a face.

"I will have your head for that!" Steiner shrieked. Zidane, however, merely waved goodbye, and upon releasing the ceiling bar, dropped straight down through the hatch on the floor, disappearing into the engine room. Much to his delight, Steiner pursued. There was nothing like a good old chase to pass the time, and Zidane was certainly in a playful mood. Let the game begin!

**ooooooo**

Vivi wanted to be alone, a fact Garnet could see in his devastated eyes. She empathized with him, wishing no one ever had to feel the loneliness they both knew so well. The black mages had since abandoned them, returning to their posts without speaking a word, and now, Garnet felt the little boy's fingers slipping from her hand. "I'm so sorry, Vivi," she whispered, without acknowledgement. He bowed his head, and the brim of his floppy hat concealed his expression.

Sighing, Garnet made her way over to the cabin. As much as she wanted to comfort Vivi, an equal part of her longed for Zidane, and she resolved to seek him out. A door stood on the port side of the ship, but when she reached it, she hesitated, glancing back.

It came from above, landing hard on the bow of the ship. Garnet yelped, stumbling backwards as surges of energy flowed through the air. Tall and slender, wearing a fur lined coat and grasping a long, golden scepter, the Black Waltz was even more imposing than his brother. He stood dominant, black wings extending out behind him, and eyes flashing with pure, unbridled hatred. Garnet covered her mouth, terrified as the Waltz looked down on Vivi, laughing in amusement. Without warning, it aimed a finger at the smaller mage, blasting him with several bolts of electricity. The shock sent Vivi careening to the floor, crying out in pain.

"NO!" Garnet screamed, running to the boy's side. Falling down next to him, she took him in her arms, praying to god he was all right. From deep within her, power swelled, a power that made her heart ache. Painful as it was, however, she forced herself to accept it. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to concentrate, calling it out, and the instant she gained control, she let go. The power seeped out of her, bathing the child in white light. Garnet gasped, and Vivi recovered.

Less than satisfied, the princess opened her eyes and looked up the Black Waltz in fear. Where was Zidane? "I'm warning you, don't you dare come any closer!"

"No?" the Waltz asked, his voice sharp, clear, resonant. He laughed, his laughter demonic, dangerous. Lightning flashed around him like a net, reflecting off the walls and floor. He stepped forward, staring hungrily at Vivi. "My brother, defeated and humiliated by that defiant child, will be avenged. Queen Brahne will have to wait for your delivery, princess, while I make the runt suffer. Now stand aside!"

Garnet and Vivi clutched each other frantically as their tormentor loomed over them. He wouldn't dare attack, Garnet thought, as long as they remained together. Her mother didn't want her hurt, after all, did she? Where was Zidane?

Moving faster and more gracefully than expected, the Waltz shot down and grabbed Garnet's arm. Kicking Vivi, he managed to rip the two apart, and twisted Garnet's arm behind her back. She screamed, unable to move as he added enough pressure to send searing pain to her shoulder. The Waltz forced her forward, and again aimed his finger at Vivi.

A fireball blew into the Black Waltz's side, knocking him and Garnet off their feet. Feeling his grip on her arm slacken, Garnet shook free and clambered over to Vivi, sweat dripping down her face. The source of the attack came from the starboard side of the ship, and when she turned her head, she saw a black mage watching the Waltz with an intensity that, up until now, he had completely lacked. Astonished, Garnet and Vivi watched as several other mages stepped forward, surrounding them, shaping a wall between them and the Black Waltz.

"Are you protecting them?" their enemy asked, sitting up and glaring furiously at the mages. "Nonsense. You are nothing but mindless dolls. You have no power." Flapping his wings, he rose up, electricity building around him, a storm waiting to unleash itself.

"Zidane!" Garnet shouted, grabbing Vivi's arm. The boy shoved her away, and started towards the line of mages, but Garnet swiftly caught him and held him back with every ounce of strength she still possessed. One of the mages turned his head and glanced down at Vivi; if Garnet didn't know any better, she would say his eyes radiated with selfless affection. Where did it come from?

"No, don't!" Vivi pleaded. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Come on!" Garnet tugged on the boy's arm, dragging him back. In perfect synchrony, the mages swept up their arms and shot fire at the Waltz. Garnet couldn't watch. She turned, heaving Vivi into the shelter of the steering room, and not a moment too soon.

Never in her life had she seen such a lightning storm. The thunder deafened her as twenty to thirty bolts shot out in every direction. Glass shattered, raining over her, while unexpected turbulence pitched her to the floor.

"What's going on?" Zidane appeared in the steering room from the hatch in the ground, with Steiner following close behind. The world turned blue around them, the light flashing like batting eyes. Through it all, Garnet could see the distant mages mercilessly thrown overboard. The barrels attached to the side of the ship splintered, and the dolls within, before they even knew life, found themselves deprived of it.

Garnet's hands felt cold, empty. Vivi had slipped through her fingers again, and now stood pressed up against the glass of the sole remaining window. He shouldn't be witnessing this. He was a boy. This was massacre. More tears slid down her face as she followed him; through the window, she caught sight of the last black mage, the mage who had granted Vivi that look of love. She didn't know how she could distinguish it from the others, but intuition assured her it was one and the same. Now, as it plummeted to the earth, she glimpsed the dark void where its face should have been. The two golden lights were gone, its eyes, its soul, extinguished.

"What cruelty," Steiner gasped as the thunder faded. No more lightning. The storm had ended, and they were defeated. Sunlight poured into the steering room, reminding Garnet of her birthday night, when she stood on stage, quite the spectacle for her mother and all Alexandria. Only one viewer watched her now, and his gaze felt ten times worse. The Black Waltz stood on the deck, arms crossed, sneering at them like a cat with cornered mice. His golden eyes darkened, turning red, and when he laughed, Garnet realized she preferred thunder.

**ooooooo**

Cheers!


End file.
